Soleil et confort
by 371rusty
Summary: C'est l'été et les vacances sont arrivés. L'amie d'Amu à organiser un voyage à Hawaï avec beaucoup de surprise. Amour&Trahison&Jalousie pour semer la discorde.
1. chapter 1 Day 1

**Coucou, c'est 371rusty j'ai écrit cette fanfic, je les rêver durant une nuit. Wouh, bon elle comportera plusieurs couples mais toujours Amuto, normal c'est mon couple préférer. Les shugo charas sont inclut dans l'histoire.**

**Lisée l'histoire onegai !!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S = je ne possède pas shugo chara, ni les personnages**

**Amu P.O.V =**

**Bonjour je m'appelle Hinamori Amu, j'ai 16 ans, je vais au lycée Akaidou et je suis interne dans l'établissement, je recherche toujours l'amour, quoi que je me suis déjà déclarer devant Ikuto, mais il m'a envoyer promener. Après le combat contre Pâques, il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune et qu'il préférer attendre, bon dans ce cas je vais me rapprocher de Tadase, ça lui apprendra. Mes charas sont toujours avec moi pour me soutenir et m'aidai à trouver l'amour. C'est à ce moment là qu'était ma chance. Voyons voir comment les choses vont évolué.**

_(Flashback)_

_(Après le supermarché)_

_Ring,ring! _

_Amu = Hein allo,_

_Yaya = Bonjour Amu-chi, désolé de t'appeler aussi tard, mais je voudrais que tu vienne chez moi!_

_Amu = Bonjour Yaya, pourquoi tu m'appelle toujours quand je fais des courses, t'es chiante_

_Yaya = Désolé, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncé et j'ai aussi invité les autres_

_Ran = C'est qui ?_

_Amu = Chut, en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, Yaya j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, ça peut vraiment pas attendre_

_Yaya = Amu-chi c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, tu ne vas pas la laisser passer, sniff sniff_

_Pensée d'Amu = Mince je l'ai fait pleurer, qu'est-ce que je fait, si j'ai vais pas elle ne vas pas me lâcher d'une semaine, aaah gémit-elle dans sa tête_

_Yaya = Amu-chi t'es toujours en ligne_

_Amu = Oui, je toujours là, surpris_

_Yaya = Alors ?_

_Amu = Cette fois t'as vraiment réussi à me mettre sur les nerfs, j'arrive dans une demi heure, bouge pas! avec un ton cool and spicy_

_Yaya = OK, à tout de suite_

_Miki = Amu-chan que se passe t-il ?_

_Amu = On va pas tarder à le savoir, les filles on va directement chez Yaya_

_Les 3 charas = Heinnnnnnnn !_

_*Fin de l'Amu P.O.V_

_Lieu = Maison de Yaya_

_Heure = 16H19_

_- S'il vous plait rassemblement tout le monde, j'ai une annonce à faire ! demandé Yaya toute contente, c'était un jour d'été particulièrement torride, les vacances était arrivés et le soleil était déjà brûlant. Ce jour là Yaya nous avait tous appelé et avait tout planifier, mais on était tous curieux de l'entendre nagehiko, rima, tadase, kukai et moi. On était tous curieux de l'entendre vraiment !_

_Amu = Alors de quoi tu voulais nous parler Yaya ? _

_Yaya = Hum hum, toussa telle. Comme vous le savez nous sommes tous en vacances et c'est le bon moment pour nous tous de changer d'air, c'est pourquoi je vous es tous inviter à Hawaï  
_

_Tous le monde = Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Yaya = Vous êtes surpris tout le monde. Elle montra les billets devants eux tous émus par la nouvelle. Bon que je vous explique, mon consin Niran qui vient de Tokyo, m'a donné ces billets, tout ça parce qu'il les à gagner à un jeux téléviser et il ne sait pas quoi en faire, les voyages n'est pas son fort. Du coup il est venus me rendre visite et me l'ai à remis, je lui dois tellement, il est adorable dis t-elle en parlant_

_Kukai = t'es incroyable Yaya en la serrant très fort qu'il la faisat rougir. Merci j'y participerai, compte sur moi_

_Nagehiko = moi aussi je viens, je pense que ça nous fera du bien_

_Rima = Parle pour toi!_

_Yaya = Et toi Rima-tan_

_Rima = Ah! euh je ne sais pas je vais en discuter avec mes parents_

_Yaya = Et toi Tadase ?_

_Tadase = Moi je suis partant, depuis que m'a grand-mère prend des forces, je n'ai pas pris un seul jour de vacances, je ne veux pas râter ça_

_Amu = Moi, je ne sais pas, c'est juste un voyage ridicule  
_

_Yaya = Ridicule, se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota tu s'est là où on va il y a plein de beaux garçons, tu ne vas pas laisser passer cet chance Amu-chi toujours en chuchotant_

_Amu = Plage = garçons = amour waaaah pensant elle même, si c'est comme alors dans ce cas je viens, je suis partante_

_Yaya = Bon écouter, ces vacances dure 3 semaines, nous prenons l'avion dans 2 jours, vos valises ne doivent pas faire plus de 20 kg, on se retrouve tous à l'aéroport de Tokyo à 10H00, le départ pour Hawaï aura lieu à 10H34, ne soyez surtout pas en retard, compris ? Expliqua t-elle aux autres_

_Les charas = HAWAÏ NOUS VOILA!!!!!!!!_

_Ce jour était très vite arrivée, j'ai du me dépêcher de faire ma valise, saluer ma famille et aller les rejoindre._

_Lieu = Aéroport de Tokyo_

_Heure = 10H05_

_Ok, tout le monde est là, je vois qu'il ne manque personne, vous êtes justes en retard de 5 minutes dit Yaya avec mécontentement_

_Kukai = C'est bon on est tous là, on peut y' aller_

_Yaya = Stopppp!_

_Amu = Qu'est ce qui ce passe Yaya, on est au complet dit-elle avec confusion_

_Yaya = Désolé, mais il manque deux personnes_

_Amu = Qui ça ?_

_Utau = Désolé d'être en retard, mais il y' avait un énorme bouchon_

_Ikuto = C'est vrai !_

_Amu = Cette voix je la reconnais! j'ai tourner la tête sur ma droite et comme par miracle il était là devant moi avec sa soeur à ses côté tout en me regardant, confus lui aussi_

_Ikuto = Amu_

_Amu = Ikuto!!!! Heinnnnnn, ma voix c'est fait entendre dans toute l'aéoport. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
_

_Ikuto = Je te repose la question!_

_Amu = Moi, je suis invité et toi tu le devrait pas_

_Ikuto = Si je le suis_

_Amu = Yaya! Pourquoi ?_

_Yaya = Je suis désolé Amu-chi, qu'est que tu crois il me rester deux places, j'allais quand même pas les jeter_

_Suu = Ikuto-san n'a pas été invité ?_

_Ran et Miki = Elle n'a rien compris!!_

_Tadase = Tsukiyomi Ikuto, que fait tu ici ?_

_Ikuto = Yo, petit roi il se trouve que j'ai été invitée_

_Amu = Yaya tu aurais plus demander mon avis!_

_Yaya = Affaires classé je suis désolée de ne vous avoir pas mis au courant, on peut plus reculer, notre vol va commencer dit-elle clairement_

_Nous avons tous monté à bord, avec deux personnes en plus à bord, ce qui m'arranger pas, je ne tient pas à me remettre avec lui, mais j'ai dû le supporter tout le long du voyage, car il était juste à coter de moi. J'ai éprouver certains désagrément en sa présence_

_Ikuto = Tu as beaucoup changer, murmura t-il_

_Amu = Hein_

_5 HEURES PLUS TARD_

**Çà y'est on est arrivé cria Yaya en sortant de l'autobus**

**Amu = Enfin**

**HAWAÏ !!!!**

**A SUIVRE **

**A la prochaine. Salut**

**COMMENTAIRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT**


	2. chapter 2

( La suite )......................................... Merci pour les commentaires. Arigato

Gomen du retard, j'était occupé et puis faut avoir beaucoup d'idée, tant mieux j'en ai plein!

**Amu P.O.V =**

**Nous étions enfin arrivé à Hawaï, ce qui m'avait le plus surpris c'était la plage et l'hôtel qui était juste en côté, incroyable, c'était comme un château mais en moins grand, normal c'est un 4 étoiles. Nous étions tous sortis de l'autobus pour nous rendre à l'accueil, ont est passé devant des serveurs et des femmes de ménages qui nous ont salué, c'était très sympa.**

Lieu = Hall de l'hôtel ( bureau de l'accueil )

Heure = 16H40

L'hôtesse = Bienvenus!!

Amu = C'est ça l'accueil ? c'est pas mal. mes yeux gelée quand j'ai commencer à sentir une main remonter mon bras, je me suis tourné sur ma droite, ce n'était pas Tadase et la main à continuer a me chatouiller, je me suis carrément retourner car le suspect était juste derrière moi et c'était encore lui. Toi tu me touche pas! _Bon sang être avec lui ça va pas être du gâteau pensée t-elle_

Ikuto = Je t'ai pas touché! En souriant

Amu = Menteur, depuis le début t'arrête pas de me coller! en rougissant

Yaya = Ça suffit tous les deux, vous êtes comme ça depuis tous la durée du voyage, vous voulez pas mettre vos différence de côté et je vous rappelle que nous sommes en vacances! Dit-elle avec mécontentement

On est désolé! De l'autre côté du bureau l'hôtesse attendu bien sagement mais commençait à perdre patience

L'hôtesse = Anno, vous êtes là pour dormir à l'hôtel ou pour vous chamaillez ? dit-elle très clairement ce qui les poussa à revenir sur terre

Yaya = Nous sommes vraiment désolé, ha ha on était ailleurs. Voilà les billets

L'hôtesse = Combien êtes-vous ? Vous voulez des lits doubles ou séparer ?

Yaya = Nous sommes 8 et ..... interrompu par Kukai

Kuukai = Moi je prend un lit double, désolé je ronfle beaucoup la nuit

Tadase = Moi pareil

Nagehiko = C'est vrai que tu ronfle, je prendrais pareil

Utau = Cela ne me dérange pas de prendre un lit double

Rima = Je peux dormir avec toi Yaya

Yaya = Euh d'accord Rima-tan, ça fera 2 lits séparer et toi Amu-chi ?

Amu = Je prendrais un lit normale

L'hôtesse =Veuillez me pardonner, en oubliant de vous informer, en se moment il y' a beaucoup de vacanciers qui ont réserver les chambres, donc il n'en en reste que très peux, je peux en donner aux 6 premiers mais la dernière vous devrez la partagez, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé!

Yaya = Amu-chi il ne reste plus que toi et Ikuto, vous allez devoir partager la chambre et le lit!

Les 3 charas d'Amu = Sans blagues!

Amu = Quoiiiiiii! Hors de question que je dorment avec ce pervers! en criant

Ikuto = Moi un pervers! Il smirking

Amu = Tais toi, Yaya on peut pas trouver une solution ?

Yaya = Humph, pour vous dire franchement ces vacances seront pourris, tous sa pour une querelle d'amoureux

Amu = Haaa! On est pas amoureux, vous avez tous faux

Ikuto = Amu ne refoule pas tes sentiment, tu peux pas oublier ce qu'on a vécu

Amu = Shet up, bakaaaa! Pourquoi je peux pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre!

Tadase = Hinamori-san, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux dormir avec..... ( interrompus )

Ikuto = Désolé Tadase, tu as déjà une chambre. Sinon si c'est comme ça je dormirai sur le canapé et elle dormira sur le lit. OK

Tadase = Humph! Très abattus par ces propos

Amu = Tadase-kun ? _Au revoir mes espoirs de drague pensa t-elle_

Tadase = Je pense qu'il à raison, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Amu = C'est pas ce qu'il à voulu dire mais.......!

L'hôtesse = Dans ce cas on est d'accord ? Dit-elle en souriant

Yaya = Oui, madame

Amu = Non pitié! Ikuto tu t'en sortira pas comme ça!

Ikuto = Ce n'est pas ma faute! Dit-il en la regardant

L'hôtesse = Voici les clefs de vos chambres qui sont tous aux quatrième étages. Autre chose le petit déjeuner aura lieu de 9HOO à 10H30, le déjeuner de 12H30 à 15HOO et le dîner de 17H30 à 22HOO. Si vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens dire je vous laisse une carte et les horaires des activités de la région. Bonne journée! dit-elle en souriant

Tous = Merci beaucoup!

**C'est parti, on était tous en route pour nos chambres, mais bien sûr avant nous a avions pris l'ascenseur, grimpé quelques escaliers et pouf on était enfin arrivés aux quatrième étages. On pouvait dire que l'hôtel était très grand, mais ce que me préoccupé c'est que j'allais devoir partager ma chambre avec un garçon que j'aimais il y' a longtemps, mais lui m'aime t-il seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je dorme avec Tadase. C'était une question que je me poser. J'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça, honto.**

Lieu = Quatrième étages ( direction les chambres )

Heure = 17H15

Yoru = A quoi pense tu en t'installant avec elle Ikuto ? Chuchotant à son oreille

Ikuto = A rien!

Amu = Qu'est ce que que tu marmonne encore! Dit-elle en marchant sans avoir pus eu le temps d'achever sa phrase

Yaya = S'il vous plaît votre attention ? Tous le monde vinrent à elle. OK, écoutez moi tous les numéros des chambres se trouve sur vos clef et n'oublie qu'on se retrouve pour dîner!

Amu = On le sais Yaya!

Kiseki = Tadase vient, on va chercher notre trône

Tadase = C'est pas un trône Kiseki mais une chambre, j'arrive! Se tournant vers Amu. A tout à l'heure Hinamori-san ?

Amu = Oui à tout à l'heure Tadase-kun

Ikuto les regardais sans arrêt comme si était jaloux, il ne voulait pas le montrer sur son visage.

Yoru = Que se passe t-il Ikuto ? Tu te sens pas bien nya ?

Ikuto = Humph

Nagehiko = J'ai trouvé ma chambre et toi Rima

Rima = Moi aussi Nagehiko! Dit-elle en souriant. Yaya tu m'accompagne ?

Yaya = J'arrive! On se retrouve au dîner Kukai

Kukai = Oui! Dit-il mais se tournant vers Utau comme si elle les observait. Il y a un problème Utau ? En franchissant sa porte

Utau = Non il n'y a rien! _Dommage qu'Ikuto ne dors pas avec moi. Pardonne moi grand frère, j'ai promis de plus me mêler de ta vie privé! Pensa t-elle_

Ikuto = Utau t'as trouvé ta chambre

Utau = Oui! En étant surpris

Miki = Amu-chan quel est le numéro de la chambre ?

Amu = La 301 Miki ( après quelque secondes )

Ran = On à trouver Amu-chan!

Amu = Honto ?

Suu = Oui, Amu-chan desu

Ikuto = Bon, on entre ? Il smirking

Amu = Euh oui. _A quoi il pense avec ce sourire obsène ? Pensa t-elle_

Tous = A TOUTE A L'HEURE!!!!

**Me voila toute seule dans cette cette chambre avec Ikuto. En tout cas je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais tout à coup il se tourna vers moi**

Ikuto = pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tous en se rapprochant d'elle

Amu = Eh qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne t'approche pas de moi! Dit-elle en hurlant

Il la plaqua contre le mur, en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, ce qui la choqua. Amu ne pouvant pas détourner sa tête car elle était très hypnotisé par ces yeux bleu. Ikuto se retrouva accidentellement à 5 cm de son visage en la faisant rougir

Ikuto = Tu ne dis toujours rien! En souriant lui même

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était paralysée par son rapprochement comme si c'était une poupée qu'il venait d'allumer sauf qu'il n'y avait de click. Leur Shugo chara les regarder curieusement.

Amu = Je.....

Ikuto = Quoi ? Ne pouvant lui même attendre plus longtemps, il se rapprocha son visage à la sienne et à se moment même!

Leurs lèvres se touchaient!

A SUIVRE!!!!

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites en dites, je suis forte ou pas ? C'est un peu court désolé!**

**COMMENTAIRE&COMMENTAIRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT**

**Désolé, il y'avait 2, 3 choses à corriger et aussi je n'aurai pas du dire obsèque comme erreur  
**


	3. chapter 3

Je suis très contente que cette histoire marche bien, merci beaucoup. Vous savez on est pas beaucoup à écrire des fan fics shugo chara en français dont c'est une chance. Je vais donner un petit renseignement avant la lecture, en se moment je suis très malade et chez un traitement de 6 mois à faire, tout ça pour vous dire que je mettrai à jour environ toutes les semaines voir plus, ne m'en voulez pas. Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise cette story, bon assez parler il y' aura beaucoup de bisous surtout le couple KukaixYaya et AmuxIkuto

La suite ........................( incroyable Yaya se déclare devant Kukai à peine arriver à Hawaï, ne pouvant pas attendre plus c'était le moment de déballer son sac )

Lieu = couloirs ( chambre de Kukai )

Heure = 17H30

Toc, toc, toc quelqu'un frappé subitement à la porte alors qu'il commencer à ranger ses affaires

Kukai = C'est qui ?

Yaya = C'est moi Yaya

Kukai = Yaya ? Il se dirigea vers la porte pour lui ouvrir, clac

Yaya = Surpris ?

Kukai = Oui, tu as oublier quelque chose Yaya ?

Yaya = Anno, j-je suis passer pour te donner ceci rougis t-elle

Kukai = Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Yaya = C'est un livre d'Hawaï, je l'ai acheter juste avant de venir ici, alors il te plaît ?

Kukai = Yaya je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci c'est le seul mot que j'ai en tête, seulement l'hôtesse nous avez pas donner quelque chose déjà ?

Yaya = Ah si mais vos mieux en avoir plusieurs en cas où on ne sait jamais si on perd l'autre, elle attendu anxieuse de l'autre côté

Kukai = Autres choses ?

Yaya = Oui je suis aussi venu pour te prévenir que le dîner aura lieu au restaurant! Cria t-elle qu'elle réveilla un vacancier qui était juste à côté

Vacancier = Clac eh les jeunes, faut pas vous gêner ils y a des gens qui essaient de faire une sieste alors silence! Expliqua t-il

Yaya = Oh je suis vraiment désolé, c'est ma faute

Vacancier = Bons sang c'est pour ça que je déteste les jeune! Dit-il en claquant sa porte

Pepe-chan = Gros porc dechu!

Daichu = T'a raison!

Kukai = Yaya je sais tous ça, si tu es là que pour ça, cela n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais j'étais en train de ranger mais vêtements et j'aimerais finir si sa t'ennuies pas

Yaya = Idiot, c'est quand même moi qui t'ai inviter alors dis quelque chose! Les mots s'échapper de sa bouche

Kukai = Hein ?

Yaya = Kukai je.... je t'aime tout en se jetant sur lui et l'embrassant en plein sur les lèvres

Kukai = Yaya sto-stop qu'il réussissa à séparer sa bouche de la sienne. On vient juste d'arriver ici et toi tu te jette sur moi!

Yaya = S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas sniff sniff, je n'ai pas pus me contrôler dit-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol

Kukai = Yaya ? _Qu'est ce que je peut dire après ce qui c'est passer! Pensée t-il_

Yaya = Sniff sniff, excuse moi pleurant encore

Kukai = Tiens prend mon mouchoir et va te reposer un peu dans ta chambre le voyage à été long, ça te fera du bien. Lui conseilla t-il

Yaya = Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux pas Kukai ?

Kukai = Non pas du tout, maintenant va! Il menti à lui même, c'est la première fois qu'une fille se déclara devant lui mais son lourd secret c'est qu'il a était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, il valait mieux qu'il ne lui dise rien par précaution

Yaya = Oui à plus tard. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre sa chambre tout en repensant à qu'elle à fait

Kukai = Yaya! Pourquoi ? Murmura t-il. Il claqua ensuite sa porte

Rima = C'était quoi ce carnage ? Dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte

Kusu-kusu = Que se passe t-il Rima ?

Rima = Rien allons prendre un bon bain! dit-elle en refermant ça porte

RETOUR AMU ET IKUTO

_( Flashback )_

_**Me voila toute seule dans cette cette chambre avec Ikuto. En tout cas je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais tout à coup il se tourna vers moi**_

_Ikuto = pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tous en se rapprochant d'elle_

_Amu = Eh qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne t'approche pas de moi! Dit-elle en hurlant_

_Il la plaqua contre le mur, en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, ce qui la choqua. Amu ne pouvant pas détourner sa tête car elle était très hypnotisé par ces yeux bleu Ikuto se retrouva accidentellement à 5 cm de son visage en la faisant rougir_

_Ikuto = Tu ne dis toujours rien! En souriant lui même_

_Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était paralysée par son rapprochement comme si c'était une poupée qu'il venait d'allumer sauf qu'il n'y avait de click. Leur Shugo chara les regarder curieusement._

_Amu = Je....._

_Ikuto = Quoi ? Ne pouvant lui même attendre plus longtemps, il se rapprocha son visage à la sienne et à se moment même!_

_Leurs lèvres se toucher!_

_( Fin du flashback )_

Ikuto commencer à approfondir le baiser sans se soucier de ce qu'il aller ce produire juste après, elle avait toujours les yeux grand ouvert et une larme commençait à tomber sur sa joue

Amu = _Mhmm, c'est quoi ce sentiment, pourquoi il m'embrasse, non c'est pas ce que je veux, arrête. Pensée t-elle. _Non, lâche moi! Elle réussissa à desserrer de son emprise et aussi à rompre le baiser, ne sachant pas quoi dire elle continua à s'éloigner de lui

Amu = Ikuto pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dit-elle très choqué

Ikuto = Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, être avec Tadase et ensuite me faire du mal à moi après tout ce qu'on as vécus ensemble. Dit-il avec déception

Amu = Ikuto tu me dégoutes! Dit-elle en petit murmure

Ikuto = Je te quoi ?

Amu = JE T'AI DIT QUE TU ME DÉGOUTE! La phrase dite par elle surpris Ikuto

Ikuto = A-Amu ?

Amu = Tu penses arranger tout ça en m'embrassant, baka! Tu ignores ce que je ressens maintenant que tu la fais. Les larmes commençait à tomber

Ran = Amu-chan ? Dit-elle tristement

Miki = Ikuto tu devrais partir!

Suu = Oui c'est une bonne idée Ikuto-san

Sans dire un mot de peur qu'elle voit son visage, il sortit de sa chambre en lui disant un petit mot avec une grande sincérité

Ikuto = Amu je suis vraiment désoler pour tout ce que j'ai t'ai fait endurer, on se retrouve en bas!

Amu = Quoi ?

Ikuto = A ce soir et il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui

Amu = Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi il a agit comme ça ?

Suu = Peut-être qu'il t'aime toujours Amu-chan

Amu = Hein ? Que veux tu dire Suu ?

Miki = C'est logique Amu-chan pourquoi il aurait choisi de prendre une chambre avec toi et t'embrasse juste après

Amu = Les filles vous ne pensaient quand pas que lui et moi on....

Ran = Il semble qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi!

Amu = Ah bon, Nannniiiiii!

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT COMMENTAIRE COMMENTAIRE COMMENTAIRE**

**Je posterai le suivant la semaine prochaine. BYE**


	4. ALERTE NOTE

**Bonjour Minna-san, juste une petite note pour le prochain chapitre que je ne posterai pas maintenant, désolé. Je dois m'occuper de mes grand-parents qui viennent d'arriver, ainsi je ne veux pas trop leur mettre la pression car ils sont très vieux et il faut que j'évite de trop m'absenter devant eux sinon on ne sait pas ce qui arrivera. Pour me rattraper je posterai 2 chapitres en plus pour vous, peut-être la semaine prochaine ou la suivante, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils ne soit pas là quand j'écris car c'est très perturbant. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**SEE YA**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello minna, merci pour tous les commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir arigato. Maintenant je suis enfin libre de faire mes story, pas trop tôt. Aussi c'est parce que mes grand-parents sont enfin partis, ils vont pouvoir me lâcher un petit peu, je crois toute mes idée était partis, c' était très chiant pour moi. Donc je suis maintenant en forme et prêt a poster les chapitres suivant! Nos amies sont toujours à Hawaï, toujours le même jour et dans ce chapitre il y a le tout juste commencement du dîner, houla comment ça va se passer ?

_( Flasback )_

_Amu = Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi il a agit comme ça ?_

_Suu = Peut-être qu'il t'aime toujours Amu-chan_

_Amu = Hein ? Que veux tu dire Suu ?_

_Miki = C'est logique Amu-chan pourquoi il aurait choisi de prendre une chambre avec toi et t'embrasse juste après_

_Amu = Les filles vous ne pensaient quand pas que lui et moi on...._

_Ran = Il semble qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi!_

_Amu = Ah bon, Nannniiiiii! _

_( Fin du flashback )_

_

* * *

  
_

Lieu = Chambre de Amu et aussi celle d' Ikuto

Heure = 18H10

**Amu P.O.V = **

**Tout va très mal maintenant, je me demande seulement si j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances, peut-être bien, mais pourquoi tous cela arrive quand il est avec moi et en plus de cela j'apprends de la bouche de mes charas qu'il m'aime une nouvelle fois, je suis très confuse de tout ça, je pense que ça ne vaut rien d'en parler avec lui.**

Amu = I..Il est toujours amoureux de moi ? Dit-elle toute confuse

Miki = Ça se pourrait

Ran = Miki arrête c'est très sérieux, tu veux qu'il lui brise encore le cœur!

Miki = Non, Ran je ne veux pas en arriver là mais met toi a sa place! Dit-elle lui criant dessus

Suu = Calmez vous s'il vous plaît desu

Amu = ÇA SUFFIT VOUS TROIS!, vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles. Étant très surpris

Miki = Désolé Amu-chan

Ran = Pas tant que moi!

Amu = Tu sais Miki je ne digère pas ces salades, Ran à tout a fait raison je ne veux pas encore avoir le cœur brisée, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui maintenant, j'ai tourner la page et je dois me concentrer sur l'avenir maintenant!

Ran = Qu'elle avenir Amu-chan ?

Amu = Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi! Pourquoi a votre avis je suis là, c'est pour être avec Tadase-kun, pour rien d'autre!

Suu = Tadase-san ?

Amu = Oui avec Tadase-kun, je tenterai ma chance! Voyant ces rêves s'accomplir

Miki = Et Ikuto ?

Amu = Hein ? Je te t'ai dit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, c'est clair

Miki = Ben c'est très clair, si tu l'aime pas, pourquoi tu as pleurer ?

Amu = J..je n'ai pa..pas pleurer, tient j'avais seulement une poussière dans l'œil, voilà

Miki = _Elle ment, je le sent penser t-elle_

Ran = Tu sais Amu-chan on ne déteste pas Tadase-kun, on se fait seulement du soucis pour toi! Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous

Suu = Honto! Desu

Miki = Amu-chan qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Ikuto ?

Amu = Miki tant n'a pas mare de me baratiner avec lui, je t'ai dit que c'était non

Miki = Si c'est non, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir Yoru!

Amu = Quoi! Tu vois Yoru ?

Miki = Oui!

Amu = Depuis quand Miki ? Étonner par son silence elle se tourna vers ces 2 autres charas, voyant leur têtes elle compris de suite. Je vois vous étiez déjà au courant, n'est ce pas Ran, Suu ?

Suu = Oui on le savais déjà, on les à vus ensemble dans un parc et lui c'est déclaré, là maintenant ils sont amoureux desu

Amu = Non ce n'est pas vrai ? Miki tu sors avec Yoru en vrai ?

Miki = Oui, tu as toujours dit de suivre notre coeur et j'ai suivi le mien, maintenant c'est comme ça!

Amu = Bien sûr que je l'ai dit, mais être avec Yoru, cela implique aussi Ikuto, je te rappelle qu'il sont toujours ensemble!

Miki = Je le sais Amu-chan, j'étais persuadé de tomber amoureuse de Kiseki, mais j'en ai décidé autrement. S'il te plaît accepte le!

Amu = _Qu'est ce que je faire faire maintenant ? Je vais quand même pas l'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un, humph! Pensée t-elle_

Ran = Miki tu es sur qu'on a bien fait de lui dire ?

Miki = Je pense que ça en valait la peine, tout en lui expliquant, Amu de l'autre côté réfléchissais sur sa question et lui donna enfin la réponse, sans avoir peur de la vexée

Amu = Miki sache que je ne vois d'inconvénient a se que tu le fréquente, mais autant te le dire tout de suite je ne fais pas cela pour me remettre avec Ikuto, c'est juste pour toi, que j'essaierai de le supporter, d'accord! Dit-elle clairement

Miki = J'ai compris, je suis heureuse que tu l'accepte, j'espère seulement qu'il y aura un espoir entre toi et Ikuto ?

Amu = Je ne pense pas, c'est devenue plus compliqué maintenant. J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir et n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît. Dit-elle avec une tristesse dans sa voix

Suu = Amu-chan ? Après quelques minutes de silence

Amu = Sateto, on va pas rester là à nous morfondre, je propose qu'on se change vite et qu'on aille tous a ce fameux dîner, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Ran = Okay Amu-chan!

Miki = Amu-chan je vais essayer de te trouver une tenu pour la soirée!

Amu = Merci Miki, je t'adore. Yosh allons y

Suu = Hein ou ça ???

RETOUR A IKUTO QUI SE TROUVE JUSTE AU REZ DE CHAUSSEE AU MOMENT OU AMU ET SES CHARAS DISCUTENT

Yoru = Ikuto tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est là, tout va bien ?

Ikuto = Non, ça ne va pas, qu'est qui m'a pris! Je suis seulement venus ici pour prendre des vacances pas pour lui avoué mes sentiments! Tout en culpabilisant

Yoru = Si tu le dit nya!

Ikuto = Bien sûr que je le dis, Yoru je l'aime toujours! Ce que j'ai fait est très mal!

Yoru = Si tu l'aime toujours, tu vas la laisser voir Tadase ?

Ikuto = Non je l'en empêcherai, si elle découvre la vérité qu'il a aussi une liaison avec une fille, elle va encore pleurer

Yoru = Donc Tadase a une aventure et elle ne le sais pas ? Dit-il confus de la nouvelle

Ikuto = C'est ça, j'ai compris que toi aussi tu sortais avec quelqu'un ? Il smirking

Yoru = Ha ha Ikuto ne dis pas c'est chose là nya!

Ikuto = T'inquiète, ça ne me fais rien! Yoru qu'est ce que tu dis de faire un scandale ce soir ?

Yoru = Hé hé cela va être amusant!

* * *

Lieu = Grande salle du restaurant au rez de chaussée

Heure = 19HOO

**C'est vrai que le temps passe si vite à Hawaï, je l'avais jamais remarqué. Je suis enfin détendu maintenant après ce qui s'est passer avec Ikuto, ce crétin va me le payer fort ce soir, car moi aussi j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Pour cette soirée j'ai simplement enfiler une robe à étoiles sans manches qui arrive au genoux avec aussi des chaussures à talons, bizarre je me rappelle plus de la marque et sans oublié de me coiffer en m'attachant les cheveux en arrière. Peut de temps après je me suis retrouver au rez de chaussée, j'ai chercher vain mais je ne trouvais pas. Comme par hasard j'ai croisée Rima avec une très belle tenu, je l'ai suivis pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Une fois arriver je m'étais pas tromper de salle, magnifique les tables, sans parler de la vaisselle en porcelaine et tout le mondes était déjà là, même Tadase-kun, au non pas lui il était déjà là!**

Ikuto = Tu es très belle dans ta robe, minette! Il smirking

Amu = Mêle toi de tes affaires baka! Dit-elle avec regard noir

Yaya = Ça suffit tout les deux!

Miki = Amu-chan tu m'avais promis!

Amu = Je sais! Mais c'est lui qui a commencer. Murmura t-elle a l'oreille de Miki

Nagehiko = Bon maintenant on est tous là, c'est le moment d'appeler un serveur, n'est ce pas Yaya ?

Yaya = Mhm tu as raison Nagehiko, je vais le chercher. Elle le disa sans même voir le visage de Kukai

Rima = Attend moi Yaya! Je viens avec toi!

Yaya = O-okay Rima-tan, _Pourquoi elle arrête pas de me coller celle là! Pensée t-elle_

Amu = Ha j'espère qu'elles vont pas mettre deux heures, je suis épuiser moi! Bailla t-elle, soudain elle tourna la tête pour voir un neko justement en train de l'observer

Ikuto = Humph! Avec un large sourire

Amu = Tu veux ma photo!

Ikuto = Non, je te regardais comme ça

Amu = Ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens de cette manière! Dit-elle en grognant

Ikuto = Tu sais je regardes qui je veux! Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

Amu = Eh, ne t'approches pas de moi, recule je t'ai dit

Ikuto = Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir Amu, c'est que tu....

Tadase = Tsukiyomi Ikuto, laisse la tranquille!

Ikuto = Oh Tadase, je t'avais pas vu, bon on se revoie à table Amu!

Amu = _Baka! _Satisfait qu'il s'éloigne

Tadase = Est ce que tu vas bien Hinamori-san ?

Amu = Oui, arigato Tadase-kun, rougit t-elle

Tadase = Tant mieux, surtout s'il t'embête n'hésite pas Hinamori-san

Amu = Hum arigato, _c'est bizarre il pourrait au moins me dire que je suis belle dans cette robe!_

Tadase = Tu sais Hinamori-san, elle te vas très bien la robe. Dit-il avec affection

Amu = Oh Tadase-kun, _je le savais, je le savais qu'il allait le dire, ça fonctionne yes yes_

Kiseki = Tadase tu viens ?

Tadase = Oui j'arrive Kiseki, je te laisse quelques secondes Hinamori-san ?

Amu = Hein tu t'en va ?

Tadase = Oui Kiseki m'a appeler, désolé

Amu = C-Ça ne fait rien! _Maintenant je suis abattue, une drague complètement rater. _Tadase commença a s'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre son charas

Ran = Ça fonctionne on dirait!

Yoru = Qu'est ce qui fonctionne ?

Ran = Yoruuu! Cela te regarde pas

Yoru = Vraiment! Très espiègle. Je cherche Miki tu l'as pas vu ?

Ran = Si elle m'a dit qu'elle a été prendre l'air, tu vas l'a rejoindre ?

Yoru = Bien sûr! Il se dirigea dans l'autre sens, passant devant beaucoup de personnes et voyant Tadase et Kiseki discuter mais s'en ficha aussitôt pour rejoindre sa petite amie

Kiseki = Tadase ne fais pas d'erreur, je te rappelle que tu as déjà quelqu'un

Tadase = Ce n'ai pas une erreur, elle avait besoin d'aide!

Kiseki = Mais...

Tadase = Ne t'inquiète pas tout va très bien se passer Kiseki, on est juste amis j'espère c'est ce qu'elle pense ?

RETOUR

Amu = Ah Tadase-kun tu es gentille avec moi!

Suu = Amu-chan je commence a avoir faim!

Amu = Ben t'attend!

Ikuto = Je vois que tu n'as pas bouger la minette

Amu = Encore toi, c'est quoi ce nom ridicule que tu me donnes ?

Ikuto = Quoi ? Minette

Amu = Arrête!

Ikuto = Eh ben, tu t'es très bien remis de notre conversation tout a l'heure!

Amu = C'est faux, c'est très mal!

Ikuto = Alors tu pleurais ?

Amu = Hein..heu..non..enfin si je pleurais! Ne trouvant plus les mots

Ikuto = T'es sûr! Il se rapprocha d'elle

Amu = Je commence en avoir marre, je m'en vais! N'ayant pu finir sa phrase, Ikuto lui attrapa ses épaules et la faisa pivoter dans l'autre sens, désormais elle se retrouva face à lui les mains toujours sur les épaules et dangereusement proches

Amu = Blush, Ikuto lâche moi!

Ikuto = Amu ne fais pas une croix sur tes vraie sentiments! Dit-il en cachant son visage avec des cheveux

Amu = Maintenant lâche moi, t-tu commence a me faire peur! Avec ses mots il lui lâcha les épaules

Ikuto = Amu je t'ai..... mais s'arrêta brusquement. _Qu'est ce que je raconte!_

Amu = Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Ikuto = C'est rien oublie!

Amu = _Qu'as t-il voulu dire à l'instant ? _

Yaya = Héee minna, on a enfin trouver notre table!

Amu = C'est pas trop tôt Yaya! _Ça me tourmente ce qu'il a dit!_

Yaya = Tu sais Amu-chi je me suis arrangé pour que tu te trouves à coter d' Ikuto! Murmurant a son oreille

Amu = Impossibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Moi j'ai l'impression de progresser au fil de mes chapitres, surtout n'oubliez pas les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de nos héros, bon je poste le chapitre suivant juste après . Les chapitres se font doucement et oui il y en aura beaucoup peut-être 20 ou 30 je ne sais pas trop, n'oubliez pas qu'il vont rester 3 semaines, ils peut se passer beaucoup de chose en 3 semaines. En tout 2467 mots, pas mal ? Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

A PLUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous ai promis encore un chapitre et je vous le poste. Vous savez pendant mon temps libre j'adore regardez des fanfictions Amuto qu'il soit en Anglais ou en Espagnol. Je vais beaucoup sur Crunchyroll dont j'ai un compte sur ce profile avec beaucoup d'images, aussi j'en profite pour regarder des storys Amu et Ikuto les auteurs sont parfois redoutables et très rapides tellement je ne comprend rien, maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je me presse pas et que je prend mon temps pour faire parler les personnages, et ses parfois difficile d'inclure les charas dedans sauf si on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent dire. Je ferais de mon mieux pour les poster, promis. Comme vous le savez tous depuis que je l'ai commencer Amu n'a aucune idée que Tadase a déjà quelqu'un dans vie, chuuuut!

-SUITE

_( Flasback )_

_Yaya = Héee minna, on a enfin trouver notre table!_

_Amu = Pas trop tôt Yaya!_

_Yaya = Tu sais Amu-chi je me suis arrangé pour que tu te trouves à côter d'Ikuto! Murmurant a son oreille_

_Amu = Impossibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_( Fin du flasback )_

Amu = Yaya pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Yaya = Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée

Amu = Tu plaisantes!

Utau = De quoi vous parlez ? Interrompu leur conversation

Amu et Yaya = Nothing! Surprise

Nagehiko = Yaya-chan le serveur nous attend pour organiser la table! Dit-il au loin juste à côté du serveur

Yaya = J'arrive Nagehiko, se tournant vers Amu. Désolé Amu-chi le devoir m'appelle

Amu = _Qu'elle devoir ? Celle la je vais pas la rater. Ce soir je réussirai ma mission!_

Utau = De quoi vous étiez en train de parler toute les deux ? De retour vers elle

Amu = Hein, ah, ce n'était rien, ça ne concerne que les garçons

Eru = Wait Amu-chan, tu parles d'amour ? Dit-elle en la questionnant

Iru = Viens ici toi! Elle la ramena a la raison

Utau = Tu es sûr ?

Amu = Bien sûr, pourquoi te mentirai-je. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Utau = C'est parce que a chaque fois que tu mens je vois tes dents sagesse

Amu = Ah bon, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée!

Utau = Amu tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!

Amu = Non désolé je ne peux pas! Écoute je dois y allez maintenant

Utau = C'est mon frère n'est ce pas ? Essayent de l'empêchai de partir

Amu = N-non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Utau = Je vous ai vu ensemble tout à l'heure et j'ai remarquer que ça ne coller pas trop entre vous. J'aimerais que tu me dise ce que tu attend de lui ?

Amu = Quoi ? Mais il y a rien entre nous, voila!

Utau = Je suis satisfaite.

Amu = Hein ? _Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par satisfaite ?_

Utau = Bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, on se retrouve a table ?

Amu = Euh....Oui!

Yaya = Minna on est enfin installer, venez!

**Maintenant je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille, Utau est vraiment très protectrice envers Ikuto, j'ai vraiment intérêt a faire attention devant elle. C'est a se moment là que Yaya nous avais tous appeler pour qu'on se joigne a la table, bien sûr les shugo chara n'était pas avec nous, ils préféraient s'amuser dehors pendant le dîner. Je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas être a coter de Tadase-kun, j'étais très déçu et je me retrouve carrément a coter d'un pervers, menteur et hypocrite neko. Je prie pour que tous se passe bien. Une fois installer ils nous ont demander s'il l'on voulait des boissons, chacun a pris ce qu'il voulait, même moi. Ensuite il nous remis la carte des Menus, mais comme c'était Yaya qui payer, pour cette fois, ont a tous pris le menu le moins chers c'est à dire du fricasser de volaille et du noix de coco givré, pour faire preuve de gentillesse et une fois noter le serveur déposa un panier remplie de pain avant d'aller commander en cuisine.**

Kukai = Il sont très sympa les serveurs, n'est pas Yaya ?

Yaya = H..Hum!

Kukai = Ça ne va pas ?

Yaya = Si si, ça va!

Amu = Tadase, anno tu as prévu de faire quoi demain ? Demander t-elle a l'autre bout de la table

Tadase = Je crois que je vais allez a la plage

Amu = Ah, ça tombe bien moi aussi je compter y aller

Ikuto = Pour vous dire, je ne vais pas rater ça, voir mon Amu dans un bikini, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Dit-il juste a coter d' Amu

Amu = Tais toi! Ikuto!

Tadase = Hinamori-san ?

Amu = Non, gomenai! _Hum, je commence avoir faim! Tiens je vais prendre un morceau de pain. _A peine un instant pour prendre du pain, Ikuto lui aussi posa sa main sur la sienne par erreur

Amu = Eh, enlève ta main de la mienne!

Ikuto = Désolé mais j'étais la avant toi!

Amu = Tu me cherche ou quoi ?

Ikuto = Un tout petit peu

Amu = Ça suffit lâche moi! Elle réussissa a retirer sa main que Ikuto avait emprisonner au dessus du panier

Ikuto = C'était juste pour plaisanter!

Amu = Pas moi!

**Kami-sama vient moi en aide pour ce repas! C'était pas du gâteau de le supporter surtout quand il se rapprocher de moi, poser sa main sur la mienne, il y a seulement une chose qu'il cloche entre lui est moi, je ne veux pas le dire. 3O minutes était passer depuis et les serveurs nous ont servi, ont c'est tous régaler avec le plat et le dessert. Et aussi on a beaucoup papoter entre nous, moi en ce qui me concerne je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Ikuto parler, sourire et rigoler, serait-il de l'amour ? C'est une question que je me pose maintenant ? Jusqu'où ça va me mener ? Et-il réellement sincère et moi de même ?**

Amu = Minna je crois que je vais allez me couchez! Commençant a sortir de table

Yaya = Hein déjà Amu-chi ?

Amu = Oui, désolé, je suis vraiment fatiguer!

Tadase = Tu veux que je t'accompagne Hinamori-san ?

Amu = Hum, si tu veux Tadase-kun! Ne pouvant accepter une tel chose ce produire, Ikuto se metta entre les deux et attrapa la main d' Amu pour la conduire à la réception

Tadase = Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Amu = Ikuto, qu'est qui te prend! Ou tu m'emmène ?

Ikuto = Je te ramène dans ta chambre!

Amu = Hein ? Blush

Désolé, un peu plus court que le chapitre 5, sinon je n'ai pas raconter beaucoup de détails dans le service, vous qui avez déjà manger dans un restaurant et apprécier la nourriture, vous savez ce que c'est. Je vous écrit une adresse pour vous montrer dans quel restaurant il était a Hawai, vous le trouverez dans mon profile. Encore une chose, difficile de rester concentrer sur un ordinateur ça donne mal a tête au bout d'un moment et c'est justement ce qui m'arrive, je vais essayer de ralentir mes heures d'écriture pour faire des pauses entre les fic que je prépare, désolé.

A plus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Tadam, Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? Je suppose que j'ai été trop longue ? Désolé, je suis obliger de faire des pauses avec l'écriture ( MAL DE TÊTE ) et aussi mon ordinateur chauffe très vite. Je vous poste maintenant le chapitre 7 avec une soirée assez tendu avec Amuto et quelques personnages ( les charas ) qui seront en discussions. J'ai aussi autre chose, la nouvelle fic que j'ai faites, je devrait bientôt la poster! Bonne lecture

_( Flashback )_

_Amu = Minna je crois que je vais allez me couchez! Commençant a sortir de table_

_Yaya = Hein déjà Amu-chi ?_

_Amu = Oui, désolé, je suis vraiment fatiguer!_

_Tadase = Tu veux que je t'accompagne Hinamori-san ? _

_Amu = Hum, si tu veux Tadase-kun! Ne pouvant accepter une tel chose ce produire, Ikuto s'emisa entre les deux et attrapa la main d'amu pour la conduire à la réception_

_Tadase = Tsukiyomi Ikuto!_

_Amu = Ikuto, qu'est qui te prend! Ou tu m'emmène ?_

_Ikuto = Je te ramène dans ta chambre!_

_Amu = Hein ? Blush_

_( Fin du flashback )_

Lieu = Sortie de table

Heure = 21H42

**Tout ça est bidon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garçon pour monter dans ma chambre, je m'en sort très bien toute seule. Juste au moment de sortir de table, je regardais Tadase-kun, j'ai l'impression que ça le gêner qu'il soit avec moi. Mais il le montrer pas sur son visage, je me demandais pourquoi ? J'avais honte à se moment là.**

Amu = Ikuto je t'ai dit de me lâcher! Tu entends! Esseyent de se libérer, les autres les regarder comme un couple amoureux, même pas Tadase

Ikuto = Tu comprendras que j'ai raison.

Amu = Q-Quoi ? _Mais de quoi il parle! _JE TE DEMANDE DE ME LÂCHER BAKA !!! Avec ce cris, ce n'était pas que ses amies qui les regardaient, mais toute la salle. Il l'a lâcha enfin en voyant tout ceux qui l'es voyait, il avait honte maintenant, elle aussi s'apercevait de ça

Ikuto = Idiote! Tu veux un micro! Murmura t-il doucement

Amu = _Mince! Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant, même Tadase-kun_! _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ Soudain un serveur s'avança vers eux un peu mécontent

Serveur = Excuse-moi jeune gens, ici c'est pas une cour de récréation, s'il vous plaît respecter les lieux!

Amu = O-oh, je suis vraiment, ça ne se ce reproduira plus! Dit-elle en présentant ses excuses et en s'inclinant

Ikuto = _Pas la peine d'être aussi directe idiote!_ Pendant qu'il pensait ça, il vu Tadase les rejoindre et aussitôt devant lui, il était assez mécontent

Amu= Hinamori-san il te cause des soucis ?

Ikuto = Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit roi ? Une compensation ?

Tadase = Non! Je m'inquiète seulement pour elle, et il se trouve que les problèmes commence depuis que tu es arrivé avec nous ici! Ikuto eu assez d'entendre Tadase, il se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller à lui et à le regarda avec un regard noir

Ikuto = Fait attention à ce que tu dis! Si tu me cherches on peut réglé ça dehors!

Tadase = Je ne te cherche pas, je veux seulement que tu comprenne Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Avec ses phrases dites, par peur d'une bagarre, Amu sépara de suite les deux hommes chacun de leur coter

Amu = Ça suffit vous deux! Écouter tous le monde nous regardent et c'est pas le lieux pour en parler! Tadase-kun, ne t'inquiète pas tu peux y aller, je m'en occupe!

Tadase = Tu es sûr ?

Amu = Oui! Maintenant va et merci beaucoup pour ton aide

Tadase = Il soupira. "D-D'accord! Bonne nuit Hinamori-san". Il retourna ensuite à table avec ses camarades

Ikuto = Tu sais je m'en douter que tu aller faire ça. Tadase est trop gentille avec toi! Mais soudain Amu se tourna vers lui très en colère

Amu = Tais-toi! Quelques instant après, elle reprit sa respiration normale et une tension normale. "Qu'en a toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire! Suis-moi! Amu l'emmena dans un endroit ou ils pourront s'expliquer sur ce qui c'est passer.

* * *

( Pendant ce temps avec les Shugo Charas à l'extérieur )

Yoru = On est bien là n'est-ce pas Miki ?

Miki = Oui, c'est si paisible. Mais elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens avec un regard inquiet

Yoru = Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miki ?

Miki = J'ai cru entendre la voix d' Amu-chan, un énorme son!

Yoru = Elle crie si fort ?

Miki = Hi hi, ça dépend ce qui ce passe. Miki se colla contre lui, rattrapent le temps un peu perdu, de l'autre coter les charas était un peu jaloux de ce couple et finis par les rejoindre

Suu = Miki ça te dérange pas si on reste près de vous ?

Miki = N-non, bien sûr que non! Mais.....

Yoru = Ce n'est pas grave Miki, ils peuvent rester!

Pepe-chan = Merci Yoru dechu

Kiseki = Mes loyales sujets, ils est tant pour nous de faire le point!

Ran = Sur quoi Kiseki ?

Daichu = Je suis sûr que c'est sur lui, quel crâneur!

Kiseki = J'en suis pas un! Bon on s'est rassembler pour chercher les œufs X, vous vous rappelez maintenant ?

Ran = Kiseki! Moi, Miki, Suu et Amu-chan on est en vacances!

Kiseki = Quoi! Tu ose désobéir à ton roi!

Pepe-chan = C'est pas un roi, c'est seulement un prince égoïste dechu! Marmonna t-elle au trois fées, que lui a tout entendu

Kiseki = Hein! Tais toi!

Iru = Écoute Roi, les œufs X sont moins nombreux quand on les recherches pas! chi chi chi chi! Se moquant de l'accent de Kiseki

Kiseki = Quoi!

Ran = Iru as raison, ils y' en a moins maintenant! Mais je ne sais pas si vous le savez, ne plus faire de chara transformations, ça me manque!

Suu = Moi aussi Ran, je m'en suis rendu compte

Kiseki = Dans ce cas on est d'accord, faisons de notre mieux pour en trouver!

Les charas = Yaaayyyyyy!

Kiseki = Allons-y mes servants, tous avec moi! Pendant cette révélation, il remarqua même pas qu'ils était partis vers la porte. "Et! Ou aller vous!"

Ran = Ben on va se coucher!

Suu = Oui, je suis très fatigué

Daichu = Désolé mon pote, une autre fois

Pepe-chan = Moi aussi dechu!

Yoru = On s'en va Miki ?

Miki = Mhmm... iquo!

Eru = Wait, je m'inquiète pour Utau-chan!

Kiseki = !!!!!!!!! Naniiiiii !

* * *

( De son coter, conversation entre Amu et Ikuto à la réception avant que les charas franchissent la porte )

Amu = Ça va t'es content maintenant!

Ikuto = Qu'est ce que tu crois! Que j'allais le laisser faire!

Amu = Non Ikuto mais quel âge tu as ?

Ikuto = C'est une question, ou je dois prendre ça mal!

Amu = I-Ikuto! Elle soupira. "Maintenant on va mettre des choses au point tous les deux, d'accord!"

Ikuto = Va y je t'écoutes! Déballe ton sac!

Amu = Primo, je veux que tu arrête de me faire honte devant mes amies et secondo j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux! Dit-elle clairement

Ikuto = Mhm! Comme le kiddy Roi! Et pas moi!

Amu = Oui! Comme Tadase-kun et certainement pas avec toi! Tu m'as trop fait souffrir!!

Ikuto = Et je le regrette beaucoup! Finissant la phrase de celle-ci, il s'en alla ensuite prendre l'air

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ran = Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Ses charas la rejoingna, ainsi que Yoru

Suu = On s'est bien amuser. Mais elle l'a regarda bien silencieuse et triste

Miki = Amu-chan ça ne va pas ?

Amu-chan = S....Si , ça va! Je monte me coucher

Ran et Suu = On vient avec toi!

Yoru = Attend Amu! Ou est Ikuto nya ?

Amu = I....I...Il est dehors! Puis elle monta les escaliers avec ses petites fées

Miki = Yoru où tu vas ?

Yoru = Je vais voir Ikuto nya, je te rejoint va!

* * *

( Extérieur de l'hôtel )

Yoru = Ikutooooooo!

Ikuto = Tiens ? Yoru

Yoru = Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne va pas dormir ?

Ikuto = Non, pas maintenant, mais j'y vais après!

Yoru = Tant mieux!

Ikuto = Tu sais Yoru ?

Yoru = Mhmm ?

Ikuto = Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici!

Yoru = Hein nya ? Pourquoi ?

Ikuto = Me retrouver avec Amu ça complique les choses et.....

Yoru = Et quoi ?......

Ikuto se tourna vers lui avec une tritesse dans sa voix. "Yoru j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas"

Yoru = Ikuto.....

Quelques instant après, les deux regardèrent la lune briller et les étoiles, silencieusement......

* * *

**A SUIVRE!!!!!**

( C'est surtout un très long chapitre. Sur ce je vais me coucher. Oyasumi! )

P.S : Fautes d'orthographe, gomen!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, désolé de n'avoir pas mis à jour, j' était assez occupé. C'est grâce à un soir que j'ai pu mettre à jour le chapitre 3 de "SECRET GIRL", je l'avais depuis longtemps, avant d'avoir le premier bien-sûr mais j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le poster. OK, revenons à la story, je suppose que depuis que j'ai commencer l'histoire je n'ai pas mentionner sur qu'elle île ils sont à Hawaï. Et bien ils sont sur l'Ile "OAHU", lieu ou se trouve actuellement l'hôtel. Tout le monde à vos cartes géographique! J'ai aussi jeter un coup d'œil sur les activités à Hawaï, et j'ai déjà tout planifié. Bonne lecture à tous!!!!

_( Flashback )_

_Yoru = Ikutooooooo!_

_Ikuto = Tiens ? Yoru_

_Yoru = Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne va pas dormir ?_

_Ikuto = Non, pas maintenant, mais j'y vais après!_

_Yoru = Tant mieux!_

_Ikuto = Tu sais Yoru ?_

_Yoru = Mhmm ?_

_Ikuto = Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici!_

_Yoru = Hein nya ? Pourquoi ?_

_Ikuto = Me retrouver avec Amu ça complique les choses et....._

_Yoru = Et quoi ?......_

_Ikuto se tourna vers lui avec une tristesse dans sa voix. "Yoru j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas"_

_Yoru = Ikuto...._

_Quelques instant après, les deux regardèrent la lune briller et les étoiles, silencieusement......_

_( Fin du flashback )_

Lieu = Extérieur encore avec Ikuto et Yoru

Heure = 1OH15

Yoru = Ikuto....tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis nya! Dit-il se retrouvant désormais en face de lui à le résonner

Ikuto = Pourquoi...je ne penserais pas ce que je dis Yoru! C'était une erreur de venir ici!

Yoru = Demo...

Ikuto = Oublions ça! De toute façon j'ai pris une décision....je retourne au Japon. Prenant sa retraite en franchissant la porte

Yoru = Hein ? On s'en va ? Ikuto....où va-tu nya ?

Ikuto = Je vais me coucher!

Ikuto partit sans donner des explication à son charas, ils grimpaient tout les deux les escaliers sans penser en étant en route pour la chambre lieu où Amu est.

* * *

( PENDANT CE TEMPS AVEC LES GARDIANS TOUJOURS A TABLE )

Tadase = Ce chat voleur commence à m'énerver! Pourquoi tourne t-il toujours autour d' Hinamori-san ?

Yaya = Du calme Tadase!

Rima = Amu ne parle plus de lui! Est-ce qu'ils sort ensemble ?

Yaya = N..Non! Ecoutez je ne veux pas me mêlez de sa vie...Avec un coup de tête Nagehiko et Yaya conclut sur cette discussion

Nagehiko = C'est vrai. On ferais mieux de ne pas s'en mêlez!

Yaya = Bon minna changement de sujet, qu'est-ce qu'ont à prévu de faire demain ?

Tadase = Bien, moi je vais demander à Hinamori-san s'il elle veut m'accompagnez à la plage.

Yaya = Ouaaah, ça y' est Tadase tu vas faire le premier pas ? Cachottier!

Tadase = C'est juste amicale...vous viendrez aussi ?

Yaya = S-Sûr!

Kukai = Yesss!

Nagehiko = C'est la plage, ils faut qu'on en profite!

Rima = Honto

Utau = Je ne crois pas que c'est pour moi

Kukai = Quoi ? Allez Utau on va bien s'amuser. Et en plus c'est une bonne occasion d'être ensembles!

Utau = Phttt...Si tu le dis...

Yaya = OK, on est tous d'accord, on se rejoint tous à la plage disons 11HOO, ça vous va ?

Tadase = Hmm, Yaya-chan

Rima = Attend Yaya ? Amu n'est pas encore au courant!

Yaya = _Mince..._Oh zut, j'ai complètement oublié! Minna on peut y aller maintenant! Ils se sont tous levée ensuite, en rangent leur chaise derrière eux, quelque secondes après Kukai se rapprocha de Yaya

Kukai = N'oublie pas la note...Murmura t-il a son oreille avant de quitter le restaurant

Yaya = _Radin...._

C'est comme ça que ce finis le dîner, très épicer il était au début mais c'est calmé progressivement, demain ils ont tous prévu la plage, pour s'amuser et bronzer. Ils sont tous retourner dans leur quartier ( leur chambre ), alors que Yaya, toujours au rez-de-chaussée paya la note au comptable, qui pour elle était une note assez élever, seulement c'était pas elle qui payait mais les billets que son cousin lui a donner. Une fois l'argent donnée par le biais des billets, elle retourna tranquillement et surtout sans oublier de passer devant la chambre d' Amu seulement avant qu'elle arrive qu'est-ce qui ce passe réellement ?

* * *

Lieu = Chambre Amu&Ikuto

Heure = 10H30

Amu = Haaaa...Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt... Elle marcha jusqu'à son lit et observa qu'elle n'avait pas encore déballer ses affaires. _"J'ai oublier de ranger mes vêtements, tant pis je le ferais demain...._

Ran = Amu-chan tu ne range pas tes affaires ?

Amu = Non...je le ferais demain.

Miki = N'oublie pas ton pyjama!

Amu = Ah...c'est vrai. Fouillant ensuite dans ses vêtement, elle trouva un ensemble en soie acheter par sa mère. Elle soupira ensuite et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Ce qui provoque l'affolement des charas.

Ran = Amu-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Miki = Ne te déshabille pas ici!

Suu = Va te changer dans la salle de bain desu!

Amu = Hein ? Je ne vais pas allez dans la salle de bain, alors que vous voyer me déshabiller tous les jours! Soyer réaliste les filles. Elle retira enfin son chemisier,désormais dans son soutien-gorge. Elle rangea son chemisier dans le placard pour éviter qu'il froisse. Retournant près du lit, elle commença à déboutonner le bas.

Ran = Amu-chan ne te change pas ici!

Suu = Il y a déjà quelqu'un desu!

Amu = De quoi vous parler! Enfin dans ses sous-vêtements, soupirant elle commença à dégrafer le haut qu'elle porter. Quand soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre

( TCHAC ) Ikuto = Pourquoi la lumière est éteinte ? De son coter Amu fut paralysée par cette soudaine voix. Il alluma sans hésiter la lampe croyant qu'il y avait personne, et la vu elle, totalement horrifié et le regardant. Il l'aperçu sans vêtements.

Ikuto = C...C'est toi Amu ?

Amu = Q...Que ?....KYAAAAAAA!

Les 3 charas = Il fallait s'en douter!

A SUIVRE.....

*J'ai trop la feigne de me relire..!!!!! ~.~


	9. Chapter 9

Suite du chapitre dans lequel nous connaîtrons un peu l'identité de la petite-amie de Tadase. Je tiens à préciser ce qu' Ikuto fait dans ce chapitre, ne lui ressemble pas, c'est purement fictif. Lecture! N'oublier pas commentaires!!!

_( Flashback )_

_Ikuto = C...C'est toi Amu ?_

_Amu = Q...Que ?....Kyaaaaaaa!_

_Les 3 charas = Il fallait s'en douter! _

_( Fin du flashback )_

Lieu = Chambre Amu&Ikuto

Heure = 22H55

**Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, je croyais être seul dans la chambre, que cette chambre était la mienne. Hélas je me suis tromper, depuis que j'ai commencer à me déshabiller je n'ai pas cru qu'il serai là avec moi. Il a fermer la porte alors que je suis encore dans ma lingerie, je suis terrifié. Que va t-il me faire ?**

Amu = I-Ikuto ?! Il souriait à la vu du corps de la jeune fille, se contemplant à elle il s'approcha à même pas 5 cm d'elle et s'arrêta. "A quoi tu penses ?!...Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?!" Très embarrassée et rouge elle était

Ikuto = Toi! Qui d'autre veux-tu que je regarde ?

Amu = Je te défend te me mater une minutes de plus! Tu as compris ?! Elle recula aussi loin de lui et tomba par sa suite sur le lit. Il smirking de la voir sur le matelas sans vêtements ni couverte, rien que sa culotte et sous-tif de couleur bleue. Ayant une autre idée dans la tête il se positionna sur le dessus, avec elle sous lui.

Amu = Ehhh....Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dit-elle rougissante, elle essaya de trouver une échappatoire mais les mains qu' Ikuto avait mis de chaque coter de sa tête l'en empêcher. _"Je n'arrive à bouger....va t'en...!"_

Ikuto = _Tu as envie de bouger mais tu ne peux pas...pourquoi si compliqué quand ont est ensembles ? _Penser t-il subitement. "Je ne vais rien te faire...du calme."

Amu = Pourquoi je dois te croire...je sais à quoi tu penses ?! Dit-elle frustrée seulement le regard d' Ikuto à changer au dessus d'elle. _"Hein...?"_

Ikuto = Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Amu = Nani ? Surpris de sa question.

Il se rapprocha de son lobe, murmura des mots encore incompréhensible pour elle. "N....as...tu...est-ce que tu as toujours des sentiments fort pour moi ?"

Amu = Je...je..refuse de répondre à cette question!! Imbécile! Elle s'agita désormais sous lui et sortit de son emprise mais lui la rattrapa bloquant ses deux poigniez au dessus de sa tête. "Ikuto...je t'en pris..ne fais pas ça!!" Dit-elle évasive et en pleurs

Ran = Qu'est qu'on fait Miki ? Se cachant derrière le bureau

Miki = Je n'en sais rien! Et toi Yoru ?

Yoru = Attendez nya!

Suu = Desu...

Ikuto lui caressa sa joue pour stopper ses pleurs. "Arrête....ne pleure plus! S'il te plaît..." La voyant encore dans ces sous-vêtements, il prit son pyjamas et lui remis à elle."Tiens habille-toi..." Il lui sécha en même temps ses larmes, apaisant par son toucher

Amu = _"Hein...il n'a rien fait. Je croyais qu'il aller faire quelque chose...." _Il se redressa en revenant sur le sol. Elle repris la position assise enfin calmé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir et serrer son pyjamas contre elle. _"C'est quoi ce sentiment...."_

Ran = Il ne s'est rien passer ?

Yoru = Bien-sûr... ce n'était pas son attention!_ Je suis qu'après de ce qui vient de ce passer...il va repartir.."_

Suu = Amu-chan ?

Amu = J...je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

Ikuto = Hm...tu fais comme tu veux!

Elle acquitta sans même le regarder pour se changer et ferma sa porte. Derrière celle-ci, elle glissa contre et commença à pleurer. _"Pourquoi....pourquoi m'aime- tu...Ikuto...pourquoi seulement maintenant...?"_ Pendant ce temps quelqu'un frapper à la porte, Ikuto entendu et alla ouvrir

( TCHAC....) Ikuto = Tiens ? Tu es l'amie d' Amu ?

Yaya = J'ai un nom! Je m'appelle Yaya!

Ikuto = Désolé...Qu'est que je peux faire pour toi ?

Yaya = Est-ce qu' Amu-chi est ici ?

Ikuto = O..oui mais elle se change.

Yaya = Oh...ce n'est pas grave, dit lui que demain on va à la plage. Ont se retrouve à la plage à 11HOO. _"Mince! Il faut que je prévienne les autres.."_

Ikuto = Je vois...je lui dirais. Tu as autre chose..

Yaya = N'oublie de venir toi aussi.

Ikuto = Hein..je vais voir.

Yaya = Je vois! Dit-elle très déçus "N'oublie pas de lui dire!"

Ikuto = Umm..

Yaya = Bon..je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

Ikuto = Bonne nuit. ( CLAC ) Il referma la porte derrière lui, pensant s'il va venir lui aussi. Seulement il décide de partir pour son bien. Dix minutes se sont écoulées, Amu sortit de la salle de bain calmé et en pyjama, sous le regard d' Ikuto.

Amu = Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Tu peux prendre le lit.

Ikuto = Non..honneur au fille d'abord. Dit-il avec moqueries

Amu = Mais...

Ikuto = J'ai déjà dit au début que je dormirai sur le canapé, on fait comme ça...

Amu = Fais ce que tu veux...je m'en fiche. Toujours pas en accord, la seule chose qui l'a déranger c'est que lui dorme comme il a était convenue depuis le début. Elle se coucha sous les draps, pendant ce temps Ikuto retirer son tee-shirt, sans qu'elle le sache.

Ikuto = Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire que ton amie est passer ici, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'ils vont à la plage. C'est à 11HOO

Amu = Honto ? Retournant brusquement la tête est constata qu'il n'a rien sur le dos. ( BLUSH ) _"Oh c'est pas vrai....regarde pas...je n'en suis pas une. Je ne suis pas une perverse..." _Crié t-elle mentalement dans tête

Ikuto = Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit! Il retourna la tête en constatent Amu s'engouffrer sous les draps. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!"

Amu = R-rien...y a rien du tout. Faisant t-elle semblant en lui adressant la parole. "Merci de me l'avoir dit et bonne nuit..." Dit-elle enfin satisfaite de ne plus lui parler, sur ce Ikuto enfin allégée de ses vêtements, se coucha confortablement sur tout le long du canapé et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Ikuto = Bonne nuit...kitten

Amu = Ne m'appelle pas kitten! Je te défend de venir vers moi pendant la nuit!

Ikuto = Je ne ferai rien....rassure-toi je resterai pas longtemps..

Amu = Q...Quoi ? Dit-elle brusquement, seulement Ikuto s'était déjà endormi, elle soupira un instant. _"Bonne nuit..."_ s'endormit t-elle avec ses charas, attendant le jour suivant.

* * *

( PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA CHAMBRE DE TADASE )

( Ring Ring...)...TCHAC...

Tadase = Allo ?

Mayura = Salut beau gosse

Tadase = Ah..Mayura-san

Mayura = Je ne te dérange pas j'espère...

Tadase = Bien sûr que non..tu sais que tu me dérange jamais

Mayura = Hum...Tu me manques!

Tadase = Je sais....je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir inviter

Kiseki = Qui c'est Tadase ?

Tadase = Chutt.

Mayura = Tu veux que je vienne ?

Tadase = Ça ne semble pas très raisonnable!

Mayura = Ne t'inquiète pas...je viendrai quand je le pourrai...

Tadase = Tu n'es pas obliger de venir, je reste que trois semaines. Elles passeront très vite!

Mayura = Désolé mais je ne vais jamais tenir..tu n'as pas le choix...je viendrai que ça te plaise ou non! Salut...( TCHAC )...- - - - - - -

Tadase = Allo ? Mayura-san..Mayura-san, c'est pas vrai elle à raccrocher!!

Kiseki = C'était ta copine ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir ?

Tadase = Je ne sais pas! Purée je suis dans la galère....

Culpabilisant lui même, en n'ayant pas pu pouvoir l'empêcher de venir, il était tétanisé maintenant. Se demandant quand viendra t-elle vraiment ? Nous le saurons bientôt!

Il se coucha et dormit pour le lendemain.

Fin du chapitre, vous connaissez maintenant l'identité de la jeune fille. Aussi à partir de maintenant chaque jours représentent environ deux chapitres. Le premier jours était différent car ils venaient d'arriver pour la première fois à Hawaï, c'était plus fun. Je tiens à pas trop mettre de chapitres pour un jour sinon mes disquettes ne vont plus tenir * rires*. Une dernière info, je ne suis pas trop dialogue en ce qui concerne pour un personnage ou deux ( comme les Shugo Charas ), ça peut parfois être épuisant et inutile. Ils vaut mieux être plusieurs dans ces situations. Je tiens à dire que je change aussi la catégorie qui passe du K au K+ car je trouve ce chapitre un peu pervertie. Je suis comme ça désolé.

Notes/ Je tiens à demander votre opinions, sur d'autres activités qu'il y a à Hawaï, j'en ai déjà beaucoup mais vous en connaissais beaucoup d'autres, merci de me le faire savoir!!!

A LA PROCHAINE......


	10. Chapter 10 Day 2

Gomen, gomen, gomen. 3 semaines sans mises à jours, mes occupations me joue des tours. Mais maintenant je suis contente pour la suite du troisième saison Shugo Chara, et je le suis. A partir de ce chapitre, 1 journée représente 2 ou 3 chapitres, et seront beaucoup plus long, c'est promis. J'ai aussi changer mon pseudo car je n'arrivais pas à en trouver un qui soit correcte, j'ai donc pris celui de mon forum 371rusty, rusty est mon chien. Bon je passe dans ce chapitre, plage et défis de volley-ball avec nos héros, ainsi de la jalousie entre filles ( Yaya et Utau ), Ja! ( Merci Raffa pour ton idée. )

**La longue absence de ces mise à jours à surtout était provoqué par Fanfiction, je n'arrivais pas à mettre depuis 3 jours alors c'est la faute du site! Néanmoins j'ai réussi....**

_( Flashback )_

_Mayura = Tu veux que je vienne ?_

_Tadase = Ça ne semble pas très raisonnable!_

_Mayura = Ne t'inquiète pas...je viendrai quand je le pourrai..._

_Tadase = Tu n'es pas obliger de venir, je reste que trois semaines. Elles passeront très vite!_

_Mayura = Désolé mais je ne vais jamais tenir..tu n'as pas le choix...je viendrai que sa te plaise ou non! Salut...( TCHAC )...- - - - - - - _

_Tadase = Allo ? Mayura-san..Mayura-san, c'est pas vrai elle à raccrocher!!_

_Kiseki = C'était ta copine ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir ?_

_Tadase = Je ne sais pas! Purée je suis dans la galère...._

_Culpabilisant lui même, en n'ayant pu pouvoir l'empêcher de venir, il était tétaniser maintenant. Se demandant quand viendra t-elle vraiment ? Nous le saurons bientôt!_

_Il se coucha et dormit pour le lendemain._

_( Fin du Flashback ) _

LENDEMAIN

Lieu = Chambre Amu&Ikuto

Heure = 10H17

Le soleil se présenta devant la fenêtre, traversant la vitre. La chambre s'élimina très lentement, ainsi réveiller Ikuto qui s'était endormi hier soir sur le canapé. Prenant place assise, il constata la jeune fille, toujours endormis dans son lit. La possibilité de penser à elle, n'était pas gagner. Il se leva de sa place, réveillant ainsi de suite les charas qui sortit de leur œufs.

Yoru = Bonjour Ikuto nya.

Ran = Bonjour.

Suu = Fouaah! Baille t-elle.

Miki = Oh! Amu-chan n'est pas réveillé! Constatant la jeune fille endormie

Ikuto = Je pense qu'ont devrait la laisser dormir. Enfin pour l'instant.....

Ran = Mais.....ont doit aller à la plage!

Suu = Je veux y aller pour rencontrer Mr Crabe !

Yoru = Vous êtes encore des gamines les filles. Se plaint-il

Ikuto = Ah oui....c'est aujourd'hui._ J'ai complètement oublié!_

Miki = Ran, Suu il faut la réveiller!

Ran et Suu = Haii!

Les charas s'avança jusqu'à se placer au dessus d'elle, lui tirant en même temps les cheveux et le pyjamas qu'elle porter. Ikuto constata l'inefficacité de cette solution.

Ikuto = ....C'est pas comme ça que vous allez y arriver, il faut être doux avec elle....Smirking t-il à elles

Miki = Amu-chan réveille-toi!

Suu = La plage nous attend!

Ran = Debout!

Yoru = Eh! Ikuto, si tu dit que ça marche pas, pourquoi tu le fais pas toi nya!

Ikuto = Moi ? Pourquoi faire, pour une prendre une gifle et puis quoi....

Suu = Ikuto-san, si ça peux fonctionner, on lui dira que c'est à cause de nous, s'il te plaît!

Ran = Heu....si ça peut fonctionner, on lui dira....

Ikuto = Vous avez intêrés!

Les 3 petites fées = ( GLOUPS )

Il souffla rien qu'une seconde pour se préparer à la réveiller, il se rapprocha de son lit et s'assit dessus, regardant la petite princesse, si fragile et méconnaissable quand elle est dans son sommeil.

Ikuto = _Tu en vaux la peine Amu, quedo...._

Miki = Ikuto, alors.... Cria t-elle très doucement au loin

Ikuto = Hmm ? Amu c'est l'heure de te réveiller. Demande t-il la main sur son épaule. _"Je devrais peut-être éviter de la toucher....mais je suis qu'elle ne m'en voudras pas!"_

Amu = Hmm....laisse-moi....Marmonne t-elle

Ikuto = Amu ? _Tans-pis je vais me prendre autrement!_ Pense t-il en se rapprochant de son visage. Seulement au lieu de lui chuchoter à l'oreille comme il avez prévu de faire, il lui mordit carrément l'oreille ( BIT...). Ouverture des yeux de la rosette accompagner d'un mouvement spectaculaire.

Amu = AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Ikuto = EEH.....Tombe t-il du lit subitement. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça! T'es folle!"

Amu = Hein ? Quelque chose m'a mordu l'oreille ? Demande t-elle au garçon. "Pourquoi tu es par terre ?

Ikuto = Dis! Tu n'es pas encore bien réveiller!.....

Amu = Moi ? Ha ha ha pourquoi ?

Ikuto = T'es un peu lourde à comprendre, c'est moi qui t'es mordu!! Elle fut paralysée dés l'instant

Amu = Qu'est....qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais....?!

Ikuto = Rien du tout! J'essayai seulement de te réveiller par ordre de tes charas!

Amu = C'est ça...comme si je vais te croire! Pris t-elle le drap dans ces doigts

Ikuto = Crois ce que tu veux! Je m'en fiche.... Répond t-il avant de se relever du sol. "Maintenant il faut que tu te change."

Amu = Quoi! PERVERRRRTTTTTTTTT! T'as pas honte!

Ikuto = Tu n'as rien compris!....Humph, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier!

Amu = Hein ? Hier ? ( FLASHBACK_.......Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire que ton amie est passer ici, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'ils vont à la plage. C'est à 11HOO" ). _Elle se précipita hors du lit sauvagement en le fixant. "Attend! Si ont doit aller à la plage aujourd'hui, qu'elle heure est-il ?"

Ikuto = T'as qu'a regarder l'horloge! Elle fit ce qu'il lui a dit, l'heure affichait 10h30, la catastrophe pour elle

Amu = Youso! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller plus tôt!!

Ikuto = Tu dormais idiote! Je voulais pas te réveiller!

Amu = S'il le fallait, bon sang c'est la plage et Tadase-kun y sera également!

Ikuto = Mhm....Encore lui. Dit-il en ricanant

Amu = Oui est alors! Commença t-elle à enlever sa chemise

Ikuto = Pour rien. Eh! Tu te changes devant moi ? Coquine....

Amu = C'est pas vrai, on ne seras jamais d'accord ensembles! ( TCHAC....) Bruit claquant derrière la porte de salle de bain. _"Baka...." _Pense t-elle derrière la porte avant d'enfiler ses affaires

* * *

( DIX MINUTES QUI SUIVENT )

Ikuto = Taqueu! Les filles sont si longues à se pomponner! Se demande t-il sur le lit

Yoru = Honto nya!

Miki = Yoru, tu viens ont passent devant.

Yoru = J'arrive nya, Ikuto je te laisse! A tout de suite.

Ikuto = Hum... Soupirant de cette longue attente, il sortit de sa place en s'approchant par hasard près de la commode. Il constata un petit bouquin près de la lampe, s'en emparant. "_Tiens ? C'est son journal intime."_ Un cadenas renfermer le plus précieux des trésors d' Amu, peut-être qu'il devait le lire mais qu'est-ce qui se passerai s'il ce fait prendre ? _"Je ne peux pas le lire....c...c'est personnel."_ Il remis le journal intime à sa place, attendant par là, une porte, si rapprocher. ( CLAC....)

Amu = I-Ikuto qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demande t-elle, désormais dans sa tenue elle se rapprocha de lui en le constatant près de son bouquin. "Tu as lu mon journal ?!"

Ikuto = Non, c'est fermer! Comment veut-tu que je le lise!?

Amu = Tu n'aurais jamais du le toucher! C'est personnel, tu entends!_ J'ai dû le déposer par hasard...._

Ikuto = Il était fermé, sois tranquille! Prononce t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ?!"

Amu = Rien! Ça ne te regarde pas! Dit-elle avant de commencer à quitter les lieux. ( TCHAC....) "Si tu veux lire les journal des autres, commence par te trouver de vrais amis baka! Vexant par la suite celui-ci. ( CLAC....)

Ikuto = ........

* * *

Lieu = Rez de chaussée

Heure = 11H05

**AMU P.O.V =**

**J'ai peut-être était trop dure et trop méchante avec lui, avec Ikuto....En sortant par la porte, je culpabilise d'être si égoïste avec ce garçon. Cela ne l'a pas empêcher de prendre mon journal, il l'a cherché. Maintenant je peux plus rien pour lui. Je suis alors descendu directement en bas, l'a ou les autres sont peut-être déjà en train de m'attendre partialement, je ne sais pas. Une fois sur place, je ne voyais toujours pas les autres, il y avait beaucoup de mondes pour les voir. J'ai donc suivi mon instinct. Je me suis mélanger à la foule et toujours rien en vue, j'ai regardée à gauche, à droite, et là c'était bon. Ils se trouvaient au bar avec leur affaires.**

Amu = Huff...Huff.....Minna je suis désolé! Dit-elle devant eux essoufflé

Yaya = En retard Amu-chi!

Amu = Mais...mais Ikuto ne m'a pas dit l'endroit dans lequel je devais vous retrouver.

Rima = Tu es toujours en train de l'accuser, pourquoi tu t'en prend s'en arrêt à lui!

Amu = Mais....c'est le contraire, c'est lui qui s'en prend à moi!

Rima = C'était juste pour rire, fais pas cette tête Amu. Dit-elle en riant

Amu = Je l'avais compris...

Utau = Amu, où est mon frère ?

Amu = Je ne sais pas, je suis partit avant lui.

Utau = C'est bizarre, ça lui ressemble pas de partir avant quelqu'un. Utau lança un regard vif à Amu

Amu = Q...Quoi ?!

Utau = Vous vous êtes encore disputé!! Je le sens!!

Amu = Hein ? E...Enfin juste un tout petit peu.

Utau = Haaaaa....Vidant l'air de ses poumons. ( TULLLUTTT TULLLUTTT.....) Bruit de portable. "Hein ?" Ouvra t-elle ensuite le portable

Iru = Qui sait Utau chi chi ?

Eru = Utau-chan ? Dit-elle voyant la jeune fille blonde lire son portable.

Utau = Eh bien, c'est un code qu'ont à développer Ikuto et moi, c'est plus raccourci.

Kukai = Qu'est-ce que ça dit Utau ? Jetant un œil par dessus son épaule

Utau = Kukai ? Rougis t-elle en provoquant la rage de Yaya à proximité

Yaya = _Aaaah....c'est pas croyable, pourquoi il s'il prend comme ça.... celle-là ?!_

Rima = Yaya, pourquoi tu dégoulines ?

Nagehiko = Tu as trop chaud Yaya ?

Pepe = Yaya-tan à trop chaud dechu!

* * *

( RETOUR A UTAU )

Utau = C'est un message d' Ikuto.

Rima = Et ça dit quoi ?

Utau = Il dit qu'ont passent devant et qu'on l'attend pas, et aussi il ajoute qu'il nous rejoindra directement sur les lieux.

Amu = _Pourquoi Ikuto fait-il ça ? _Utau, cela ressemble vraiment à Ikuto ?

Utau = Tu t'inquiète pour lui maintenant ?

Amu = Liar! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il est assez grand pour le faire!

Utau = Taqueu, après tout le mal qu'il à essayer de faire pour te reconquérir. Dit-elle sans attention

Amu = Hein ? Me reconquérir ?

Yaya = ST-STOP STOP, fin....

Tadase = _Ce chat noir...pourquoi ferait t-il ça....masaqua...._Pensée t-il en découverte

Utau = Ne change pas de sujet Amu, tôt au tard, tu devras faire face!

Amu = Je m'en fiche! Yaya ont peut y aller maintenant.

Yaya = Oui....Avant d'y aller donner moi 5 minutes pour voir où c'est, bon sang où j'ai mis le catalogue! Dit-elle fouillant dans ses affaires

Trouvant le catalogue, Rima l'aida bien-sûr à chercher, constata l'erreur commise. Ce catalogue ne servait à rien, puisque que la plage était juste à quelques mètres de l'hôtel, tourner près de trois feux, prendre à gauche à la première boutique et ils y seront. La plage est interdit au chiens, des snacks et autres marchands sont à disposition autour d'eux, c'est le parfais endroit pour commencer.

Rima = Yaya, en fin de compte c'était pas si compliqué, la plage est juste à coter!

Yaya = Ha ha ha, je le constate, excusez-moi minna, on l'a vu quand ont est arrivés. Dit-elle en les rires

Tous = Yayaaaaaaa !!!!!

* * *

Lieu = Plage de proximité

Heure = 12H12

**Depuis l'instant où Yaya nous à tous mis sur la mauvaise voie, je pouvais m'empêcher de rire à l'intérieur de moi, c'est tellement marrent d'être en vacances à Hawaï, sur cette île, et j'ai vraiment envie de découvrir les autres merveilles de cet endroit. Pour l'instant contentons nous de la plage, du sable qui s'introduit en les orteils, de l'eau qui recouvrent notre corps, les coquillages qui émettent des ultrasons et bien entendu les garçons, les activités sportive, moi en ce qui me concerne, ce sera le bon moment pour agir. Je n'aurai qu'a flancher sur Tadase-kun, on verra bien....seulement y aura t-il celui qui m'embête ?....**

Amu = Incroyable! C'est bourrer de mondes!

Rima = Tu peux le dire Amu, c'est magnifique.

Les filles étaient émerveiller par ce reflet, les personnes en baignade, les parasols enfuis dans le sable, les serviettes sur le sol, les filles s'enduire de la crème sur leur peau, un filet de volley-ball en action avec les joueurs, des châteaux de sable que les enfants mettent du temps à construirent, les marchands qui distribuent des glaces et d'autre choses....Aujourd'hui elles sont toutes heureuses.

Kukai = Alors les filles, ont dirais que ça vous plaît ?

Yaya = Tu peux le dire Kukai, c'est fantastique cette endroit.

Amu = Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'avait remarquer mais il commence à faire chaud. Dit-elle en posant son bras gauche sur son visage, constatent le soleil qui frappent sur eux

Nagehiko = Honto! Si ont allait trouver un coin ?

Yaya = C'est parti!

Une fois le coin trouver, tout le monde commencèrent à poser leur affaires dans leurs espaces, les 3 garçons commencèrent par enlever leur haut puis leur bas, ainsi de suite, les filles faisant pareille, relevant à eux leur bikinis et leur maillots de bain.

Amu = Mphump...._il me serre un peu ce bikini....._Pensa t-elle constatent son ensembles de couleurs jaune, accrocher par des filets sur les coter et derrière

Nagehiko = ( ROUGIT....)...Rima-tan, T...Tu es très mignonne dans cette tenue.

Rima = Liar! C'est ma mère qui me l'a achetée, cependant à cause de ma petite taille, je n'ai pas put en trouver 2 ensembles. Culpabilise t-elle

Amu = Allons Rima, te met pas dans cette état. Les charas pensèrent la même chose en se relaxant tous sur le sable.

Yoru = Je m'inquiète pour Ikuto, Miki!

Miki = Hein ? Tu ne le sent pas ? Dit-elle a coter de lui

Suu = De qui vous parler desu ?

Miki = On parle d' Ikuto, ça tourne pas en rond cette histoire....mais....

Ran = Ne t'en fais pas Miki, on essaiera, pour qu'ils s'entendent.

Suu = Ce serai comme prendre la décision d' Amu-chan!

Ran = Suu, n'oublie pas qu'elles comptent sur nous trois, c'est pour cela qu'on doit l'aider.

Suu = H..Hai...desu.

Kiseki = Ohé, vous deux laissez la place à votre plus fidèle roi

Pepe et Daichi = De quel roi tu parles ? Prononce t-ils sur la serviette avec leur lunettes de soleil sur leur visages

Kiseki = Raaaaaaah !!!!!!

* * *

( RETOUR AUX PERSONNAGES )

Rima = Amu, tu viens ont va se baigner ?

Amu = Hum....attend, avant j'aimerais inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle à son amie, elle s'approcha de Tadase assez timide

Tadase = Amu-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Amu = Anno Tadase-kun, tu veux venir avec moi et Rima, o..ont va se baigner.

Tadase = Se baigner, si tu veux, en même temps ont pourra jouer au ballons. Dit-il avec un sourire

Amu = Arigato Tadase-kun.

Rima, Amu et Tadase partirent pour la baignade, tandis que Utau, Kukai, Yaya et Nagehiko se reposèrent sur leur serviettes en roupillant. Les deux jeunes filles s'appliquèrent leur crème solaire, sentant la somme des garçons.

Yaya = Kukai, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi te baigner ?

Kukai = Peut-être un peu plus tard Yaya.

Yaya = Je vois....._C'est pas juste..._

Utau = Je devrai évité de laisser mon portable au soleil! Dit-elle rangent son portable dans son sac

Eru = Utau-chan, profitons! Les deux de relaxèrent très paisiblement en plein soleil

* * *

( JEUX ENTRE AMU, TADASE ET RIMA )

Amu = Tiens ? Attrape Tadase-kun.

Tadase = Oui! Faisant un double saut périlleux, le ballon se sauva près des gros rochers, emporter par les vagues lui-même, il se cacha dans le coin

Rima = Mince! Il n'y a plus qu'a aller le chercher!

Amu = Mais...c'est peut-être dangereux, il y a surement du courant là-bas, elle se sentit prendre la main, entre les doigts. "Hein ?"

Tadase = Ont n'as qu'a aller ensemble.

Amu = ( BLUSH )...Tadase-kun....

Rima = Amu, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain!

Tadase = Allons-y!

Amu = H-hai!

Ils prirent la direction dans lequel le ballon est partis, toujours main dans la main.

* * *

( RETOUR A CEUX QUI SE REPOSENT )

Profitant encore des rayons, deux heures passèrent depuis que les trois jouèrent dans l'eau salée, alors qu'ils commencèrent à bronzer, le dernier arriva derrière eux, sans attirer l'attention.

Ikuto = A ce que je vois, vous êtes déjà installer ?

Utau = I-Ikuto ? Dit-elle renoncent à ces lunettes pour faire face à son frère. "Où était-tu ?"

Ikuto = Heu...je suis allée régler certains détails, c'est tout.

Utau = Des détails, c'est pour cela que tu as trois heures de retard ?

Ikuto = Utau! Dit-il assez mécontent

Kukai = Tiens Ikuto, ça te dirais un maths de vollez-ball juste après ?

Ikuto = Si tu veux, je te ménagerai pas!

Kukai = J'y compte bien, prépare-toi! Les deux garçons passa un accord sur un duel

Yaya = _Et moi...je croyais qu'ont allait se baigner! Rien que tous les deux! _Pense t-elle en gonflant ces joues.

Kukai = Toi aussi Utau ?

Utau = Hum, j'accepte le défis! Mais pas maintenant, je bronze!

Yaya = _Grrrr...mais comment elle lui parle!_

Ikuto = Où est le reste du groupe ? Dit-il en posant sa serviette et se déshabillant le haut

Utau = Ils sont dans l'eau, pourquoi ?

Ikuto les constata mais le seul souci qu'il le met hors d'état c'est Amu en compagnie de Tadase, s'empoignant par la main, en direction d'une piste inconnue.

Ikuto = _Encore....j'ai bien fait de le faire. Maintenant c'est à moi de décidé...._

Utau = I-ku-to ? Dit-elle voyant son frère fous de jalousie, par insistance il s'allongea à son tour, au grand désespoir de sa sœur

* * *

( PENDANT CE TEMPS A LA RECHERCHE DU BALLON PERDUE )

Amu = Tadase-kun, est-ce que tu le vois ? Dit-elle cherchant dans un coin, tournoyer par les algues et la mousse. _"Boueeh. J'ai horreur de ça!'_

Tadase = Ah! Amu-chan, mitter!

Amu = Hein ? Nani Tadase-kun ? La rejoint t-il avec un coquillage dans les mains. "Kawaiii!"

Tadase = Je l'ai trouver par hasard, alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Amu = Hum...hum c'est très beau, demo on a toujours pas trouver le ballon.

Tadase = Je sais, allons de ce coter! Reprenant la marche pour sa capture, elle trébucha sur un caillou par envers, sur celui-ci. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Amu = ( ROUGE....)...Hai...hai!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent sur une faussée, puis une autre. Le ballon était justement coincée entre les deux, ils s'en emparèrent avec leur mains.

Tadase = C'est bon, on l'a!

Amu = On peut y retourner maintenant, Tadase-kun ?

Tadase = Hum!

Revenant à l'endroit où Rima se trouvait, ils passèrent en tout pour trouver un ballon 30 minutes de perdu. Ils continuèrent à jouer avec leur ballon. Quand ils eu enfin terminer et qu'il était bon dans rester là, ils retournèrent auprès des autres

* * *

( LES AUTRES....)

Ikuto = Tu l'as laisser...toute seule avec lui...?

Utau = Hein ? Ah, c'est à moi que tu parles ?

Ikuto = Laisse tomber! C'est plus courant quand c'est un garçon mais une fille c'est triste.

Utau = Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, tu fais référence à Amu ?

Ikuto = Hum....c'est elle qui l'a proposer ou c'est lui ? Demandant une réponse honnête de la part de sa sœur

Utau = C'est elle! Et crois moi évite de faire n'importe quoi pour l'énerver!

Ikuto = Je n'ai pas mentionner le mot énervement. Dit-il avec un smirking avant de se relever

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu = Minna!

Rima = On s'est bien amusée, l'eau est fraîche, vous devriez en profiter!

Kukai = Pas maintenant, pour l'heure les amis, il est temps de faire une partie de vollez-ball!

Nagehiko = Maintenant ? Mais je viens à peine de bronzer!

Kukai = Eh bien, tu bronzeras plus tard, allez! Déclare avant de l'attrapez pour le trainer sur le sable

Nagehiko = Tchioto!

Rima = Yaya, tu viens ?

Yaya = Plus tard, je préfère être un peu seul!

Rima = Comme tu veux!

Tadase-kun = Amu-chan, on va jouer

Amu = Heu...Elle sentit Ikuto l'observer. "Quoi ?! Tu n'as qu'a y aller toi!!"

Ikuto = Tss....j'y vais!

Amu = Ouais va y, peut-être que ça te changeras!

Ikuto s'arrêta face à dos, comme si tout aller bien, les autres les regardèrent bizarrement

Ikuto = ( SOURIRE )

Amu = _Hein ?_

Les charas d'Amu = Ooohhhh.....

Ikuto = Trouve-toi un vite un petit-ami, seulement avec le caractère que tu dégages....personne ne le pourrais le supporter!

Amu = _Le supporter..._( CHOQUE )....Elle s'avança un peu plus de lui. "Que....mon caractère est normal, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?!" Cria t-elle sur lui

Ikuto =.....Autre chose ton bikini, n'est pas sexy et ne te va certainement pas.....Il repartis en marchant, laissant la pauvre sous le choque.

Amu = Ah...ATTEND !!!!!

Essayant de le rattraper, le sort en a décider autrement, au lieu de courir après lui, elle trébucha sur une des serviettes en passant, droit devant Ikuto, s'écrasant contre son torse et tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Amu a quatre pattes sur lui, rougissante et Ikuto sous elle choqué. Ils se regardèrent fondamant droit dans les yeux, c'était assez résistant entre eux.

Ikuto = A...Amu ?

Amu = I....Ikuto ? Murmurant entres leurs lèvres

Les deux =......???? Leurs peaux se touchèrent ainsi que le regard des autres étaient fixées sur eux

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A SUIVRE

Je suis désolé de cette longue attente, mais l'essentiel c'est que je pense à les poster, j'adore écrire des fanfictions! Il y a des semaines ou fanfiction à des problèmes techique, et c'est parfois dure de me connecter! Je regarderai de temps en temps pour voir si c'est le cas, en prenant bien-sûr des pauses....

**Secret girl sera posté cette semaine!**

COMMENTAIRES PLEASE !!!!!

JA NA


	11. Chapter 11

Salut Minna-san…….Gomenasai pour cette longue attente, **j'ai aussi mais propre raisons **xXXx...., je le dirai juste après. Je manque parfois d'inspiration, alors parfois je dit à ma soeur, fais-moi du poisson, ça m'aidera peut-être, astucieux, non ? Seulement c'est compliqué…..rien de plus. J'ai pas trop le morale et je doit passer mon code de la route ce mois, pour ma frangine T___T, la pauvre ne veut plus prendre les transports en commun, c'est pour ça…..Bon passons, dans ce chapitre des équipes, du sport et une grosse chaleur attendent nos amis…..sans parler de la révélation qu' Ikuto fera à sa soeur. Et après, tout à la fin, il y aura un sondage, sur les personnages, vous verrez!!

**COMMENTAIRES, JE SUIS DETERMINEE !! PEUT-ETRE CE WEEK-END, VOUS LE POURREZ ?**

**h_h_h_h_h_h_h**

**1ère Raison = J'ai réçamment installé il y a quelques mois, un programme, Mozilla!! Je le hais!! Plus tard, il y a eu des complications, il a bloquer mon système et j'ai eu du mal à le maîtriser, (ce con me le paiera !!!!), ma façon de parler…...Ensuite j'ai décidé de l'enlever, et la j'ai fait une super connerie, il a effacer toutes mes données et mes adresses. J'ai donc repris mon ancien Internet…..et c'est redevenue normal XD…..Ce n'est pas le seul soucis! Attendez de voir la seconde raison!!**

**2ème Raison = Comme je me doutais….en effacent mon Mozilla, il avait la capacité de corriger mon texte, et maintenant que je l'ai plus, ( Que faire ? )....**

**Ma seule solution est d'emprunter le traitement de texte, qui sur l'ordinateur de ma soeur….c'est plus compliqué maintenant….elle refuse que je le touche, donc j'attendrai qu'elle s'en aille, pour y aller, voilà! Et surtout ne m'aidait pas en me donnant un site pour pouvoir les corrigés, ce n'est pas la peine! J'ai déjà essayé de télécharger un traitement de texte quelque'onc et c'était le beau drap! Je ne veux plus rien télécharger, hormis les images que j'ai placé sur mon Homepage, qui est sur mon profile de Fanfiction. Si vous êtes décidé à y aller, il y a une fanfiction, une histoire sur mon site…..Et la dernière chose, l'internet que je possède, j'ai déjà essayer! Tans-pis, cela m'apprendra....Merci d'avoir lus, et je vais en venir au point, je n'ai pas mentionner que j'effacerai cette story, au contraire, elle vous plaît, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ? Hein ?.....°_°**

**!!Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe!!**

**LECTURE.....**

_( Flash-back )_

_Amu = Minna!_

_Rima = On s'est bien amusée, l'eau est fraîche, vous devriez en profiter!_

_Kukai = Pas maintenant, pour l'heure les amis, il est temps de faire une partie de volley-ball!_

_Nagehiko = Maintenant, mais je viens à peine de bronzer!_

_Kukai = Eh bien, tu bronzeras plus tard, allez! Déclare t-il avant de l'attrapez pour le traîner sur le sable_

_Nagehiko = Tchioto!_

_Rima = Yaya, tu viens ?_

_Yaya = Plus tard, je préfère être un peu seule!_

_Rima = Comme tu veux!_

_Tadase-kun = Amu-chan, on va jouer_

_Amu = Heu...Elle sentit Ikuto l'observer. "Quoi ?! Tu n'as qu'a y aller toi!!"_

_Ikuto = Tss…..j'y vais!_

_Amu = Ouais va y, peut-être que ça te changeras! _

_Ikuto s'arrêta face à dos, comme si tout aller bien, les autres les regardèrent bizarrement_

_Ikuto = ( SOURIRE ) _

_Amu = Hein ?_

_Les charas d'Amu = Ooohhhh....._

_Ikuto = Trouve-toi un vite un petit ami, seulement avec le caractère que tu dégage.….personne ne le pourrai le supporter!_

_Amu = Le supporter...( CHOQUE )....Elle s'avança un peu plus de lui. "Que....mon caractère est normal, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?!" Cria t-elle sur lui_

_Ikuto =.....Autre chose ton bikini, n'est pas sexy et ne te va certainement pas.…..Il repartis en marchant, laissant la pauvre sous le choque._

_Amu = Ah...ATTEND !!!!!_

_Essayant de le rattraper, le sort en à décider autrement, au lieu de courir après lui, elle trébucha sur une des serviettes en passant, droit devant Ikuto, s'écrasant contre son torse et tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Amu a quatre pattes sur lui, rougissante et Ikuto sous elle choqué. Ils se regardèrent fondement droit dans les yeux, c'était assez résistant entre eux._

_Ikuto = A…Amu ?_

_Amu = I.….Ikuto ? Murmurant entres leurs lèvres _

_Les deux =......???? Leurs peaux se touchèrent ainsi que le regard des autres étaient fixées sur eux_

_( Fin du flash-back )_

Lieu = La plage

Heure = 14H30

**Amu P.O.V =**

**N….Nani, comment on a fait pour en arriver là, c'était pas dans le planning de la journée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec un gentil garçon, Tadase. Et là je suis sûr un de mes anciens ennemies, d'autrefois. Maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant comme si tout allait bien. Je suis tombé sans faire exprès, et tout les regard des autres sont fixées sur nous deux…...Doossstttteeeeerrrrrr !?**

Amu = _Nani ? Comment c'est arriver ?_ Sentit-elle la chaleur, ainsi que ses joues chauffées se développés tout au fond d'elle. "Ikuto...c...c'est juste un petit incident, n'est-ce pas ?" Annonce t-elle paralysée au dessus de lui

Ikuto = Tu vas encore rester longtemps sur moi ?! Murmure t-il d'une voix basse, sans ricoché sur les personnes à proximité. Il soupira de cette dernière en cachant son visage sous ses cheveux

Yaya = ????....Échouant de sa mésaventure sans Kukai, elle fut surprise de voir sa meilleur amis sur Ikuto, au loin, assis sur sa serviette

Miki = Oh!

Ran = Ah!

Suu = Desuuu! Dit-elles, leur bouches grandes ouvertes

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto = Tu es lourdes! Pourquoi tu ne te lève pas, idiote ?!

Amu = H-Hai! ( Zzzee )...bruit inconnue pour elle. "_Hein ? Ha…..c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi moi ?!" _Elle observa la raison en constatant l' emmêlement entre la ficelle de son bikini, au niveau du bas et un des boutons du maillot boxer d' Ikuto. Elle essaya de tirer pour briser. "_C-C'est coincé! C'est coincé, au secours!"_ Commence t-elle à paniqué, sous le regard de celui-ci

Ikuto = ....? Il commença à bouger et se sentit arrêter par cette chose. "Hein ? C'est toi qui bloque ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te relever ?!" Dit-il un peu anxieux, et vu quelques secondes après, la jeune fille rougir. "Ça ne va pas, Amu ?"

Amu = J-Je t'en pris…..ne bouge pas. S'il te plaît! Dit-elle en s'orientant vers lui, avec son air rougissante. "J...Je crois qu'on est coincé…...en dessous..." Répond t-elle en silence

Ikuto = Hein ? Comment ça en dessous ? Fit-il en regardant un peu le bas

Amu = Eh! Tu te crois où pervert ?!! Commence t-elle à lui tirée une joue. "Je t'interdis de regarder!!"

Ikuto = Aaiieee!! Tu…..me…..fait….mal! Continue t-il à dire, la main aggripant le poignet d' Amu. "Lève-toi, maintenant! Sinon…..je le fais pour toi!!!" Elle lui lâcha la joue, quelques secondes de plus

Amu = Je tiens à me lever autant que toi! Mais là c'est compliqué! M….Ma ficelle c'est emmêlée….avec ton short…..ton minable de bouton!!" Ikuto le constata lui aussi, en y réfléchissant un peu, le seul moyen pour lui, c'était de passer par en dessus. Il aura plus de chance d'y parvenir. Il commença à bouger sa jambe droite, dû a sa taille, c'était très difficile, car par accident il donna un coup de genou entre les jambes de la jeune fille "Kyaaaa!!!" Hurle t-elle surprise

Ikuto = D….Désolé…..On dirait que c'est bien emmêlé….Dit-il en riant et tirant entre les deux bouts

Amu = Et ça te fais rire ?! Répond t-elle en perpesctive. "Arrête de tirer, tu vas le déchirer!!" Voyant le jeune homme faire

Ikuto = Aaaah….Soupire la tête en arrière. "Tu n'as qu'as le faire toi-même, madame!"

Amu = Va-y, moque-toi! Tu rira plus longtemps après, tu verras! Dit-elle socialement avec lui. "J..Je vais le faire….on verra ce que ça donne."

Ikuto = Si tu le fais, dépêche-toi! Ça fait déjà 5 minutes qu'on est comme ça!

Amu = Ç…Ça va! _Bon maintenant…..il faut que j'essaye de bouger. Mais surtout ne pas le toucher! _Hormis en voyant la taille qu'il représente, elle ne s'attendais pas à le voir si musclés de la tête au jambes. ( Blush...)..."_Huuuuu....." _Rougissante dans son état. Sans penser à ce qui arriverais juste après, elle bougea un petit peu en avant, pour prendre le bout dans sa main. "_Haaa! J'y arrive pas, c'est pourtant pas facile...."_ Supporter le poids de son bras sur le sable, cela en était trop, qu'elle tomba sans précipitation pour ne pas s'écraser, ses deux mains sur le torse d' Ikuto

Ikuto = Owww! Dit-il un peu douloureux

Amu = Gomen, j'ai glissée.

Ikuto = Il y a pas que ça qui à glisser, Amu. Répond t-il en ricanent

Amu = Hent….aii! Murmure t-elle en douceur

Ikuto = C'est toi la perverte, regarde tu me touches et j'ai adoré. C'est équilibré au moins.

Amu = ( Rouge..)..Ne parle plus de ça! Annonce t-elle anxieuse face à lui. "Tu peux pas le faire, j' y arrive pas..." Ajoute t-elle très gênée

Ikuto = Hm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

( PENDANT CE TEMPS AVEC LES AUTRES )

Rima = Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Kukai = Si tu veux mon avis, à les voir ensembles, c'est plutôt chaud. N'est-ce pas Nagehiko ?

Nagehiko = ( Déçus...)

Kukai = Heu, Nage, te met pas dans un état pareil !

Rima = On devrait aller les aider!

Utau = Oh….laissez-les, peut-être qu'ils vont se réconcilier!

Rima = Ç…Ça m'étonnerai!

Utau = Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es si optimiste!

Rima = Pas vraiment…._Je tiens seulement ça de mes parents, même eux...._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

( RETOUR AMU & IKUTO )

Amu = Gyaaah, Ikuto, tu as finis ?! Dit-elle embarrassée à vue de ses mains sur son bas de bikini. _"Dépêche-toi, bon sang!"_

Ikuto = J'avancerai plus vite, si tu te décide d'arrêter de bouger!

Amu = Ikuto, je commence à perdre patience!

( Clas...) Démêlage…...Ikuto = Voilà, c'est finis. Satisfaite ?

Amu = Satisfaite, tu rigoles ?! Je viens de me taper la honte de m'a vie! Tous le monde nous à regarder! Commença t-elle à se relever et se sentit arrêter par la main du jeune garçon

Ikuto = Et alors ? Laisses-les regarder!

Amu = Q…Quoi ? Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît!

Ikuto = C'était juste un accident! Juste un accident, tu comprends ? Dit-il en rajoute tête

Amu = O-Oui, je le savais…..j'ai compris maintenant! Elle se libéra de sa prise et se releva. Lui faisa de même. "_J'ai chaud….tout à coup..." _Commence t-elle a balancer sa main contre son visage, comme un éventail

Ikuto = Aah, passe devant! Ça te soulagera peut-être ? Dit-il sans précipitation, sans regarder la jeune fille fuir. Elle regoingna Tadase qui était seulement à quelques mètres d'eux

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu = _Ouhhh…..j'ai chaud….si chaud…._Pensée t-elle en supportant la gorge qui la brûler. "T-Tadase-kun, omakase...." Dit-elle en face de lui

Tadase = ( Frustrée...)...Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Parce que la....

Amu = Ha…..ce n'était rien, c'était juste un accident! Ça ne se reproduira plus!

Tadase = Oui…..si c'est le cas….alors, je n'ai pas à me faire du souci.

Amu = T….Tadase-kun…..Dit-elle avec son long souffle

Kukai = Ooiiii !! Magnez-vous!! Crie t-il plus loin au jeunes gens restant, qui comprit Ikuto, Tadase et Amu

* * *

Lieu = Place du Jeu et filet Volley - (50 mètres de leur endroit)

Heure = 14H50

**AMU P.O.V =**

**Maintenant j'ai le droit d'être mal-à-l'aise avec tout ce qui vient de ce passée en 20 minutes.….Je tombe sur Ikuto en faisant comme si de rien n'était….c'était juste un accident, rien de plus…..n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense que je pose encore cette question! Le destin est peut-être tracé mais pour l'heure, ce sera le match…..sur le sable…..une balle à lancer….et pour couronner le tout….Hinamori Amu va devenir la plus grande championne de ce sport. Préparez-vous!**

Arrivant sur place, les joueurs qui s'y trouvaient s'éparpiller autour en se lancent la balle. Tandis que l'arbitre commença à donné les points aux joueurs déjà d'intérieur. Kukai, Rima, Nagehiko, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto et Amu, attendus bien sagement derrière le grand grillage, très anxieux de leur tour. Entre le ballon qui frappait à pleine coutume les joueurs, pour eux c'était seulement un jeux....

Rima =.....Ça doit faire mal.….de recevoir la balle en pleine figure. Annonce t-elle à côté des autres, juste derrière le grillage

Kukai = Non….pas vraiment, ça te pique comme une mouche. Dit-il au coté de Nagehiko et Rima

Rima = Très drôle!

Tadase = Démo…..ce sera notre tour dans quelques minutes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souma-kun ?

Kukai = Euh….on fait les équipes! Dit-il en formant un cercle entre eux, il compta tous le monde avec légitime souci. "Le problème, c'est qu'on est que sept!"

Amu = Oui, tu as raison Kukai. Déclare t-elle en comptant elle aussi.

Nagehiko = Il manque Yaya.

Rima = Oui, il manque Yaya mais elle ne voulais pas venir! Tu peux pas la lâcher un peu!

Nagehiko = R-Rima-tan….désolée...

Rima = Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je suis pas trop d'humeur. Répond t-elle en tournant la tête dans l'autre sens

Nagehiko = C….Ce n'est pas grave...

Ikuto = Bon, on les fait c'est équipes! Kukai!

Kukai = Oui, mon pote. A partir de maintenant et durant tout le match, Ikuto et moi seront les deux meneurs d'équipes. Annonce t-il aux autres

Amu = _Hein ?....nooonnnnnn........_

Nagehiko = Mhm…..c'est une bonne idée. Vous êtes intelligent tous les deux.

Rima = C'est vrai….parfois têtu par moment...

Kukai = Pardon….Rima, grrr.....

Tadase = Compte pas sur moi Tsukiyomi Ikuto, pour être à tes côtés pendant le match! Dit-il face à lui

Ikuto = Hum.....(Smirking)...."Surveille tes arrières, petit roi." Déclare en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche

Tadase = S….Stop. Tu me touche pas ou sinon tu risques de le regretter! Avertis t-il juste à ses cotés, ce qui provoque la rupture de la main sur son épaule

Ikuto = Tu serais pas en paix avant longtemps, croit-moi! Murmure t-il à son oreille

Tadase = _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?….Anata….._

Kukai = Eh, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop maintenant, on le fait ce match oui ou non ? Dit-il décourager par la suite

Ikuto = Oui! Comme ça on verra, qui doit gagner qui et qui ne doit rien avoir! Répond t-il en lançant le regard à Tadase

Tadase = (Colère....)...Zyyy....

Amu = Heu.…._Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?...De quoi parlent t-il au juste ? _Pensa t-elle très inquiète près des garçons.

Quelques minutes avant le l'heure de leur tour, les deux chefs, ce sont retrouvé côte à côte pour désigner qui sera dans leur équipe.

Kukai = Ikuto, à toi l'honneur.

Ikuto = Acquitta en observant les autres devant lui, il vu Amu mais tourna soudainement la tête. Elle se rendu compte de suite qui cloché.

Amu = _Il me tourne…..son regard….pourquoi ?_

Ikuto = Nagehiko. Je te prend dans mon équipe.

Nagehiko = Ah….tant mieux, je ne suis pas de poids avec Kukai! Annonce t-il en rejoignant Ikuto

Kukai = _Moi…..qui le voulait dans mon équipe….t'es injuste Ikuto! _Agonie t-il mentalement. "Bon, moi je vais prendre…...Utau." Dit-il en souriant à son adversaire. "Désolé Ikuto, tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser frère et soeur, se serrés les coudes et joués ensembles, c'est de la triche!"

Ikuto = _Radin! Kukai. _N'ayant pas d'autres choix d'en finir sur les trois qui reste. "Rima."

Rima = K-Kai! Déclare t-elle avant de se placer derrière Nagehiko. Une fois à sa place, les deux jeunes chefs regardèrent les deux joueurs restants

Kukai = Yapali…..il y a encore Tadase et Hinamori. Ikuto à trois on dit le nom de celui qui sera dans notre équipe, tu es prêt ? Demande Kukai en échange de l'acquittement d' Ikuto. "A trois….un, deux, trois,....Tadase."

Ikuto = ...... (Sans réponse)

Kukai = Hein ? I-Ikuto, tu n'as pas choisie là!"

Ikuto = Je ne veux pas! Je suis désolé! Annonce t-il en se retournant vers les deux membre de son équipe

Kukai = Tchioto! Il y a Hinamori, il manque plus qu'elle. Déclare t-il face à Ikuto, qui celui la regarda sans ménagement

Ikuto = Je m'en fiche! Tu peux la prendre dans ton équipe. Elle ne m'intéresse pas!

Amu = (Perturbé)...._Nani....?_

Nagehiko = Pourquoi elle ne peux pas ?

Rima = Oui, pourquoi ?

Ikuto = P…..Parce que vous avez tous les deux un bon esprit d'équipes.….et aussi parce que je suis le chef de l'équipe. Dit-il à en mentir

Nagehiko = ....Oui, mais.….il manquera une personne!

Rima = Yaya, par exemple.

Ikuto = On est trois et c'est suffisant! On peut gagner. Dit-il devant eux, si enthousiaste, désormais prêt. Dans l'équipe de Kukai s'était sans ménagement pour la jeune fille.

Amu = Euuuu.….sniff.....ouh.....Pleure t-elle, attirant les autres

Kukai = H-Hinamori! Je te prend avec moi, alors ne pleure pas! La console t-il en s'affolant "_Bon sang.….pourquoi tu n'es pas venue Yaya ?!"_

Amu = Kukai, ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je pleure, c'est parce j'ai le regret de ne pas être accepter par un idiot pendant un match de volley! Sniff.….sniff

Ikuto = Tss…...idiote toi-même! Fit-il à elle en partant vers le terrain de l'emplacement volley-ball

Amu = Raaaah! Tu m'énerves.....!

Les autres = (Soupirent)......

* * *

( PENDANT CE TEMPS A L'AUTRE BOUT, SUR SA SERVIETTE )

Yaya = Aaaaah…...je m'ennuie un peu! _Parfois…..j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.….._Pensa t-elle longuement en attendant le retour des autres, pour qui ils ne sont très pressés d'être là de sitôt. Elle s'appliqua une nouvelle fois la crème (!!), en compagnie des autres charas, qui profitèrent de leur poses pour bronzer. "Mhm...mhm...un peu là, et là...." Fredonne-t-elle

Ran = Hein ? Demande t-elle en retirant ses lunettes

Yaya = N...Non c'est pas à toi que je dis ça. Je suis en train de mettre de la crème solaire. Vous devriez en faire autant!" Se plaint Yaya en voyant les petites fées sans aucune protection sur elles. Quand à elle, se reposa sur sa serviette avec lunettes, profitant des lueurs UV

Ran = Miki, profitons-en pour partir pendant que Kiseki et Yaya dorment. Lui chuchote t-elle à l'oreille, laissant la conversation de Yaya au hasard, pour partir à la conquête

Miki = Ok.

Suu = Déjà desu ? Mais.….mphm.….Prit t-elle la main de Ran contre sa bouche

Ran = Chuttt.....

Miki = Yoru, tu viens ? Demande à secouer son partenaire d'en face

Yoru = Où ça ?

Miki = Tu verras! Le prit t-elle par la main et se leva avec les autres

Pepe-chan = Ne t'inquiète pas Yoru-tan, on a prévu ça depuis longtemps.

Yoru = ??????.....

Daichi = Pepe, que fait-on de Kiseki ?

Pepe-chan = J…..J'ai une idée déchu.

Eru = Love....

Iru = Une idée ? Chi chi chi!

Les charas se placèrent autour de Kiseki, en prenant dans leur mains, des seaux de sable. Ils déposèrent le sable tranquillement sur lui, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Bientôt Kiseki se retrouva enrobée dedans, toujours endormi.

Daichu = Au moins on sera tranquilles pour un temps.

Pepe = Honto dechu!

Ran = Itemiyo! Déclenche t-elle pour le départ

Tous les autres = Yaiiii.....

Kiseki = (Ronflement).....Zzzz.....Zzzzzze....

* * *

( RETOUR AUX AUTRES JOUEURS )

Arbitre = Fin chronos! Joueurs suivants. Veuillez sortir sur votre droite, s'il vous plaît!

Fin du temps, pour les joueurs de cette cage, comme on peut appeler, L'arbitre épela les joueurs suivants. Qui comprit dans la première équipe ( Kukai, Utau, Tadase et Amu), et la deuxième équipe comprit que 3 personnes ( Ikuto, Nagehiko et Rima ). Il rentrèrent tous dedans.

Arbitre = Bonjour, vous êtes combien ? Demande t-il, sa peau colorée, et sa tenue Rouge et noir ( short et tee-shirt )

Kukai = B….Bonjour, on est sept en tout.

Arbitre = D'accord. Inscrit-il dans son carnet. "Vous vous êtes inscrit avant de venir ici ? Vous avez l'autorisation d'un laissez-passer ?"

Kukai = Oui. Tenez ? Remit-il le coupon dans ses mains, sous les regards des autres très émus

Arbitre = Merci. Vous pouvez jouer maintenant, organiser les équipes. Et je vous donne aussi le ballon en même temps. Bonne chance." Annonce t-il en prenant place ensuite sur son siège à mis hauteur

Amu = Kukai, comment-tu as fait pour faire ça ?

Kukai = Ha, ha, ha, c'est un secret.

Tadase = T'étais rapide Souma-kun ?

Kukai = Je sais…...Bon en place!

Nagehiko = Oueh….si seulement il y' avait plus de filles dans l'équipe

Rima = Tu n'es pas encore marié !?

Nagehiko = !!!!! Pense t-il mécontent de sa phrase

Les autres se regroupèrent chacun à chaque extrémités du filet, séparément, commandé par les chefs. Ikuto et Kukai se rapprochèrent et jouèrent pour celui qui lancera le ballon à pile ou face, Kukai sortit une pièce. Le vainqueur devra avoir pile.

Kukai = Tu choisis...

Ikuto = Je choisis face. Kukai lance-t-il la pièce au dessus de sa main et retomba sur sa paume

Kukai = P….pile.….Dit-il a voir la pièce et lui montra. Ikuto perdu momentanément pour commencer. "Désolé, c'est à moi de jouer!"

Ikuto = Tss....(Acquitte).....Il se tourna sans brusquement vers Amu

Amu = Quoi ?.....

Ikuto = (Air déçus)......

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arbitre = (Coup de sifflet).....Commencez., vous avez 40 minutes!

Kukai, le ballon à la main, commençant l'ajustement et sauta. Frappant le ballon au milieu, par rotatif et fus frapper par l'adversaire de l'autre côté, Ikuto. Une fois frappé le ballon ne pus être rattraper par l'équipe adversaire, dépendant d'un bon point stratégique.

Amu = _Purée…..il frappe fort, là!_ Pense t-elle en ramassant le ballon avec un air assez étonnée.

Arbitre = Un point pour l'adversaire.

Kukai = Hein ?! Se tourne t-il vers l'arbitre, puis vers Ikuto. "Tchioto Ikuto! Lancer le ballon comme ça, ne fais pas partis du match!"

Ikuto = (Smirking)....C'est toi qui m'a lancé un défi, alors montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre." Dit-il en poussant Kukai à gravir les échelons

Kukai = C…..Comme tu voudras!

Amu = Oui, Kukai. Montrons leur qu'on est pas des poules mouillées! Fit-elle à lui, en redonnant courage

Tadase = Iquo, Souma-kun!

Le camps adversaire repris les épaules et cette fois, c'est Amu qui lance à son allure, sur Rima. Lui échappant des mains, ect…..Une bataille acharnée se déroula, même la soeur d' Ikuto, mit toute son énergie dans cette manche. Les coups de ballons à l'adversaire, tomber sur le sable, grimper et sautée au dessus du filet

-30 MINUTES PASSEES

Tous le monde = Hufff.....Huffff. Essoufflent t -ils

Arbitre = Encore 10 minutes!

Kukai = 1...10 minutes pour terminer ce match, alors Ikuto tu te s'en fatigué ?

Ikuto = (Rire)....Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner!

Kukai = De toute façon on a donner le meilleur de nous même, terminons-le en beauté!

Ikuto = Hum.…Allons-y! Se débarrasse t-il de cette sueur sur le corps, avec sa main

Rima = Hufff…..hff....ce n'est pas encore terminer! _Je suis crevée moi!_

Kukai = Hinamori, tu l'as lances, pour ces dernières minutes ?

Amu = Mhm.…..Prit-elle le ballon, soupira de toute ces forces. "C'est parti!"

Elle lança la balle, passant par dessus le filet et renvoyé directement par Nagehiko, Rima et Ikuto, retaper par Amu puis par Tadase sur les hauteurs, où Ikuto l'attendu bien sagement avant de le frapper.

Ikuto = Tu ne gagnera pas!

Tadase = _Hein ?......_

PLAF........( BALLE SUR LE SOL, DANS L'EQUIPE KUKAI ), CLIIIIIIII............( COUP DE SIFFLET RETENTIS )

--------------------------------------------------------------

Arbitre = Fin. Match terminée!

Amu = Youquata! Dit-elle joyeuse

Utau = Fouiii!!

Nagehiko = Enfin terminée, je me voyais pas passer toute la nuit.

Rima = Seulement 40 minutes pour un match, pas une nuit

Nagehiko = Hi!

L'arbitre redescendu de sa place et se dirigea vers nos héros, en tenant les points sur son carnet. Ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui, prêt à savoir le résultat.

Kukai = Alors, monsieur. Qui a gagner ?

Arbitre = Vous voulez tous savoir ?

Tous le monde = Oui!

Arbitre = Bien, alors je compte les points….et ah... c'est l'équipe.….vous monsieur avec les cheveux marrons.

Kukai = Hein ? Nous ?

Arbitre = Oui, vous étiez à trois quarts de cette manche, vous vous êtes donner à fond. Dit-il en simplicité

Kukai = Yataaa! On l'a fait!!

Amu = Je suis contente qu'on est réussis. Annonce t-elle vers Kukai et vu l'équipe adverse un peu déçus

Nagehiko = D-Dommage, on avait bien réussi.

Rima =Oui. On a bien joués. N'est-ce pas chef d'équipe ?

Ikuto = (Regard sur Amu)....Mhm…..c'était bien.

* * *

Lieu = Retour vers l'endroit de leur affaires

Heure = 16HO3

Passant entre les serviettes des personnes autour d'eux, ils reprirent la route pour retourné vers Yaya, certains étaient très contents de leur victoire contre leur adversaires.

Amu = Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on à gagner.

Kukai = Tu peux en parler…..j'ai surtout hâte de raconter ça à ma mère et à mes frères.

Ikuto = (Silencieux)....

Utau = Ikuto, tu ne te s'en pas bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mots depuis le match!

Ikuto = Tout va bien petite soeur. La chouchoute t-il avec sa main sur son imouto (soeur)

Utau = Tans mieux! PAF.….Se prit-t-elle le nez derrière le dos d' Amu. "Aie! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Avance!"

Amu = Que...minna, regarder devant vous. Pointant son doigt en tremblant sur la chose

Tous = Haaaaaaaa…...Crie t-ils en paniquant, tous au rythme rapide

Kukai = C'est Yaya, qui….qui est.….qui est sur la serviette

Amu = Hm.

Nagehiko = Dites-moi, c'est moi qui est aveugle ou vous voyer tous ce que je voie ?

Amu = Hm.

Rima = Mon dieu, Yaya, tu es toute rouge!

Amu = Hm.

Ikuto = En plus de la tête au pied!

Amu = !!!!

Utau = A mon avis, elle est resté trop au soleil!

Tadase = Ou peut-être qu'elle a oublier d'appliquer sa crème solaire!

La jeune fille au bronzage se réveilla de tous ce râffut, sans se soucier de ce qui lui arrive l'instant même

Yaya = Hm….hm…..Se lève t-elle de sa serviette, en enlevant ses lunettes, de sa peau toute blanche, excepter sur son corps. "Ow...ow, j'ai mal, j'ai mal!" Les autres finisses par la rejoindre

Amu = Ça va Yaya ? Dit-elle assis près de son amie

Yaya = Quoi ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça, ow…c'est brûlant!

Amu = Oui, je vois ça, mais pourquoi ? Tu t'es appliqué de la crème ?

Yaya = Oui, regarde dans mon sac. Répond t-elle à son amie, pendant que Rima rechercha le produit qu'elle à appliquer

Rima = Ah….tu m'étonnes que ça n'a pas marcher, regarde tu as pris de la crème pour corps au lieu de la prendre pour bronzage. Annonce t-elle à lire la notice

Yaya = Ow, je comprend pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher! Dit-il en commençant à bouger. "Aieeeee!"

Amu = Ouf…..ce n'est pas trop grave. Demo, est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

Yaya = Pas trop!

Amu = Heu….Yaya, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une petite infirmerie, tout prêt d'ici ?

Yaya = He…..oui, je crois, juste à quelques mètres, pourquoi ?

Amu = C'est largement suffisant, on va y aller! Tadase-kun tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

Tadase = Oui. Ils prirent la jeune fille, chaque mains sur leur épaules

Rima = GROUICCC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amu = Rima! Maintenant.....?

Rima = Oui…..je suis affamé.

Nagehiko = Ç…..Ça ne fait rien, vous allez là ou vous devez allez! Rima, Kukai et moi ont va allez chercher de quoi mangés.

Amu = Hm! D'accord, à toute à l'heure! Partit-il avec leur ami pour un soin médical, de l'autre côtés Rima, Kukai et Nagehiko partis pour la nourriture. Il ne manque plus de Utau et Ikuto qui sont resté bien sagement sur place pour garder les affaires.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto = Ah…..Enfin un peu de calme. Dit-il en se reposant sur son linge en compagnie de sa soeur

Utau = C'est vrai. C'est si tranquille.

Ikuto = Tu t'ennuie pas trop ici ? Avec les charas en plus c'est…..Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. "Tiens ? Où sont-ils passés ?!"

Utau = Je n'en sais rien. On est partis quand ils étaient là.

Ikuto = ?.....

( TULLTULTU TULLTUUTT....)...Bruit de portable

Utau = Hein ? C'est le mien! Se relève t-elle soudainement, en soulevant tous les sacs, quand soudain une petite chose tomba sur ses pieds, qui prie le portable dans sa main. _"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" _Le ramasse t-elle et lisa l'entrée. "BILLET DE RETOUR- TOKYO" Prononce t-elle à haute voix, en faisant prendre Ikuto par surprise

Ikuto = Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Depuis quand tu touches à mes affaires ?!" Dit-il en lui arrachant son billet des mains

Utau = Ikuto ? C'est tombé de ton sac, ce n'est pas ma faute! " Dit-elle lui faisant entendre raison. "Dis-moi Ikuto, cette longue absence tous à l'heure et le message que tu m'a envoyé, c'était pour….t'acheter…..un.….billet ?" Frustrée t-elle. "Pourquoi ? Ikuto, pourquoi ?"

Ikuto = Humph…..tu l'as découvert maintenant.

Utau = T…..Tu compte partir ?

Ikuto = O….Oui, je m'en vais. Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. C'était stupide de venir ici!....

Utau = ......Tu dis ça car....

Ikuto = Je n'ai pas réussi…..Utau.….c'était pour renouer des liens avec Amu, mais malheureusement j'ai échoué.

Utau = Mais.….tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête, il y a d'autres filles ici, pourquoi tu en a que pour Amu ?!

Ikuto = C'est parce que je ....l'aime, elle tout pour moi, depuis que j'ai les rencontré.

Utau = Ikuto....

Ikuto = Je suis désolé Utau, j'aurai préfère ne pas en arrivé là, profite bien de tes vacances quand je serai partis. Annonce t-il les deux main sur les épaules de sa soeur

Utau =.....sniff.…Et….Tu t'en va quand ?

Ikuto = (Soupire).....Dans deux jours.....

**A SUIVRE..........**

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez, à chaque fin d'un chapitre, il y a du suspense. Pour moi, je l'ai jamais ressentis. Peut-être que j'aurai du mettre cette fic en suspens (ANGLAIS), mais le général est mieux pour ce genre d'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court que celui-là….Ça y' est vous savez maintenant quand Ikuto partira! **Juste après, LE SONDAGE, VOTEZ!!! Répondre aux questions est très amusant. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SONDAGE**

**1) Pensez-vous que Yaya est la voix de la raison ?**

**a-Oui **

**b-Peut-être **

**c-Certainement pas**

**____________________________________________**

**2) De qui, Amu sera t-elle réellement amoureuse, tout au long de l'histoire ?**

**a-Tadase **

**b-Ikuto **

**c-Personnes **

**d-On ne sait pas**

**____________________________________________**

**3) De qui Kukai est-il amoureux ?**

**a-Yaya **

**b-Utau **

**c-Il n'est pas en amour avec elles**

**____________________________________________**

**4) Pourquoi Amu agis t-elle de la sorte avec Ikuto ?**

**a-Elle le déteste **

**b-Par vengeance **

**c-Elle a des sentiments pour lui**

**____________________________________________**

**5) Qui y a t-il entre Nagehiko et Rima ?**

**a-Ils sont amoureux **

**b-Ils sont tout simplement amis**

**____________________________________________**

**6) En qu'elle catégorie, aurai-je dû choisir, pour cette fic à votre avis ?**

**a-K **

**b-K+**

** c-T **

**d-M**

**____________________________________________**

**Pour répondre, les réponses devront être juste le nombre de la questions et la lettre de la réponse (**_**exemple / **_**nombre lettre), s'il vous plaît les curieux!**

Le prochain chapitre, sera bientôt mis à jour. Ce sera en particulier sur l'annonce de Yaya, pour ces amis.....


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir Minna-san, comme j'avais du temps cette semaine, j'ai décidé de poster le prochain chapitre. Surtout prenez votre temps pour votez, car les réponses seront mis à la fin du deuxième jour, pas pour l'instant en tout cas, si vous êtes un grand fan de "Shugo Chara".....Je suis plutôt déçu et choqué de l'épisode 102 de "Shugo Chara Doki !!!", je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'ils ont été trop rapide, comme le baiser sur la joue, cela devait être à l'aéroport plutôt. Pour moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient pressés et ça se comprend, le manga et très en retard par rapport à l'animé....je les remarquer! Il vont encore nous mettre du remplissage quand ce sera le moment! Et particulièrement je n'ai rien compris à la fin de l'épisode 102, c'est tout mélangé!! Bon, je passe mes nerfs...J'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent que Yaya, annoncera quelque chose, et bien c'est vrai!.....

****-Rusty-man*- J'ai perdu internet il y a pas longtemps à cause de ma fichu clé, j'ai donc prit une autre et Tadaa_sauf que ça ma couter TRES CHERS! (*rire angoissant*)....(....)**

**[Il y a autre chose que j'aimerai dire, je tiens à préciser que c'est TRES important de savoir si cette fic marche bien! J'ai beau dire beaucoup de choses et remercier les personnes qui ont marquer leur soutien pour cette continuation mais en dehors, il y a d'autre lecteurs ou/personnes __qui lisent cette histoire et qu'ils ne veulent rien mettre comme commentaires!! C'est très important!!!....Cela permet de soutenir la personne qui le poste et METTRE plein d'autres idée en pratique....je sais surtout que c'est beaucoup vous demandez mais parfois ma sœur me demande, "Est-ce qu'il adore ta fic ?", je lui répond oui, bien-sûr...J'espère vous avoir convaincu, s'il vous plaît (REVIEWS)^^], au moins 3 ou 5 par chapitre~ MeRcI!-**

_( Flashback )_

_Ikuto = Ah....Enfin un peu de calme. Dit-il en se reposant sur son linge en compagnie de sa sœur_

_Utau = C'est vrai. C'est si tranquille. _

_Ikuto = Tu t'ennuie pas trop ici ? Avec les charas en plus c'est....Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. "Tiens ? Où sont-ils passés ?!"_

_Utau = Je n'en sais rien. On est partis quand ils étaient là._

_Ikuto = ?....._

_( TULLTULTU TULLTUUTT....)...Bruit de portable_

_Utau = Hein ? C'est le mien! Se relève t-elle soudainement, en soulevant tous les sacs, quand soudain une petite chose tomba sur ses pieds, qui prie le portable dans sa main. "Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Le ramasse t-elle et lisa l'entrée. "BILLET DE RETOUR- TOKYO" Prononce t-elle à haute voix, en faisant prendre Ikuto par surprise_

_Ikuto = Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Depuis quand tu touches à mes affaires ?!" Dit-il en lui arrachant son billet des mains_

_Utau = Ikuto ? C'est tombé de ton sac, ce n'est pas ma faute! " Dit-elle lui faisant entendre raison. "Dis-moi Ikuto, cette longue absence tous à l'heure et le message que tu m'a envoyé, c'était pour...t'acheter....un....billet ?" Frustrée t-elle. "Pourquoi ? Ikuto, pourquoi ?"_

_Ikuto = Humph....tu l'as découvert maintenant. _

_Utau = T...Tu compte partir ?_

_Ikuto = O...Oui, je m'en vais. Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. C'était stupide de venir._

_Utau = ......Tu dis ça car...._

_Ikuto = Je n'ai pas réussi....Utau....c'était pour renouer des liens avec Amu, mais malheureusement j'ai échoué._

_Utau = Mais....tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête, il y a d'autres filles ici, pourquoi tu en a que pour Amu ?!_

_Ikuto = C'est parce que je ....l'aime, elle tout pour moi, depuis que j'ai les rencontré._

_Utau = Ikuto...._

_Ikuto = Je suis désolé Utau, j'aurai préfère ne pas en arrivé là, profite bien de tes vacances quand je serai partis. Annonce t-il les deux main sur les épaules de sa sœur_

_Utau =.....sniff....Tu t'en va quand ?_

_Ikuto = (Soupire).....Dans deux jours....._

_( Fin du flashback )_

Lieu = Endroit des personnages (Plage)

Heure = 16H33

Utau = Quoi ?.....Pourquoi dans deux jours ?! Demande t-elle à son frère, sans plus aucune gouttes de larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il lui retira ses mains des épaules d' Utau et alla ranger son billet dans ces affaires. "Ikuto, je t'ai poser une question!"

Ikuto = Je croyais que tu voulais plus te mêler de mes affaires ?! Lance t-il le regard sur elle

Utau = Oui....mais, c'était pas vraiment urgent au début....je suis seulement inquiète pour toi!

Ikuto = Tu n'as pas besoin d'être inquiète, ça va, je t'assure. Prit-il en même qui parler une bande qu'il enroula autour de son poignet

Utau = _Ikuto....j'en ai assez que tu me parles jamais de tes problèmes!_ Elle prit soudainement la route où Ikuto s'y trouve à ranger son billet. L'aura de sa sœur ce fit sentir, il tourna la tête et vu Utau boudeuse dans un état noir.

Ikuto = Utau ? Que....Se sentit arrête de parler par les lèvres de sa sœur sur les siennes, c'était le choque. "Mhp....Utau..." Dit-il en essayant de la repousser, elle repris le baiser soudain, plus fort qu'il y' avait des ecchymoses sur ses bouts roses. "Utau....stop, arrête sinon je vais m'énervais!! Réussit t-il à dire en la repoussant. "Tu...Tu es ma sœur!!" Attirant les regards des autres personnes sur eux.

Passant = _Sa sœur ?_

Passant (autre) = Qu'est-ce qu'il font ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utau = Tu vois.....tu as réagis quand je t'ai embrasser. Une fille peut-t-être mieux qu' Amu!!

Ikuto = !! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!

Utau = Parce que, dans la vie on peut recommencer à faire des erreurs....et toi tu es en train de tout répéter!

Ikuto = Arrête....Arrête! Annonce t-il en se levant. "Je n'ai pas choisie d'être là! Je veux seulement oublier ce qui c'est passé avant d'être venue ici!....Et bien que je sois avec toi et tous les autres y compris le petit-roi, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser!" Dit-il en recevant un coup de poignard le transpercée par illusion.

Utau = Ikuto....je sais de quoi tu parles. Si c'est vrai, je vais le dire à Amu! Répond t-elle en commençant à bouger

Ikuto = Non! Tu ne lui diras rien! Fit t-il en lui rattrapant le bras. Il soupira un instant de sa réponse. "Elle ne doit rien savoir...sur ce qui c'est passée!"

Utau = Mais....tu t'en va! Ce sera plus pareil quand tu seras plus là.....

Ikuto = Je sais....au moins ce sera tranquille ici après mon départ.

Utau = Sonna....c'est ridicule!

Ikuto = Ridicule ? Prit-il subitement sa sœur dans ces bras. "C'est les vacances, alors amuse-toi bien Utau.....Une dernière chose, fais-moi la promesse que tu feras rien contre elle ?"

Utau = Contre elle ?...non je vais la...

Ikuto = Utau, promet-le moi! Dit-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui

Utau = J..Je te le promet. Pose t-elle son menton contre la chair de son épaule

Ikuto = Merci. Chuchote t-il

* * *

( PENDANT CE TEMPS, LES SNACKS, LA NOURRITURE )

Conduisant Yaya à l'infirmerie pour ces blessures, apparemment superficielle, de leur côté Nagehiko, Kukai et Rima, traversa une route, dû au marchand de nourriture qui se trouva à l'autre bout de la plage, c'était pas très propre de laisser la nourriture abondant échapper au regard. Ils traversèrent un passage côté, et prirent sur leur gauche, indiqué par un panneau et une assez grande pancarte de Snacks et autres produits, ils se rapprochèrent suffisamment impatients et affamés pour un quatre heures, en faisant bien sur la queue durant pas mal de minutes.

( GROUICCCCCCcccccccccc........)

Kukai = Haa, Rima, tu veux bien arrêtée avec ton estomac! Déclare t-il à la jeune fille qui se frotta le ventre à travers le tissus de son maillot de bain

Rima = Mais j'ai faim! Toi ça va, tu n'es pas resté sans mangé toute la matinée!

Nagehiko = Ha, ha. Du calme.....Fit-il avec ses mains pour respect des autres personnes autour d'eux

Rima = Mpmh.....de toute façon c'est bientôt à nous. Lance t-elle du regard.

Marchand = Merci, bonne journée messieurs, dame. Fait-il à un couple de personnes âgées, qui lui achetèrent des gaufres, les suivant étaient bien nos héros, qui passèrent après avoir attendu 20 minutes de fil d'attente. "Bonjour jeunes gens".

Nagehiko = Ha, ha Bon...jour. Fit-il l'air gêné et parlant au nom de tous pour saluer

Marchand = Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, les jeunes ?

Kukai = Heu...on voudrai un petit-encas pour nous et pour le reste de nos amis...qui sont sur la plage.

Marchand = D'accord, vous avez le choix, ici. Montre t-il à Nagehiko, Kukai et Rima, l'ensemble des snacks, des glaces, des gaufres, des sandwichs et plein d'autres choses. Rima prit une glace au chocolat, Kukai avait un gros cornet de bonbon, tandis que Nagehiko a prit tout simplement un Hot-dog

Rima = Mince....ma glace fond! Dit-elle en sentant sa glace dégoulinait

Marchand = Mademoiselle devrez la manger avant qu'il n'y soit plus.

Rima = Euh....oui, je me lance. Commença t-elle à lécher la cône de cette glace, quand soudain, heureuse, elle prit goût au vacances. "Mhmmm.......c'est trop boooonnnnnn............." Cligna t-elle des yeux envers Kukai et Nagehiko

Kukai = Oui, je vois que c'est bon, évite d'en prendre tout les jours, si tu veux pas grossir. Ricane Kukai par ces blagues absurdes

Rima = Tu plaisantes ?!

Kukai = Ha, pas du tout. Mais non c'était pour rire. Lui chouchoute t-il avec sa main, il y a quoi de rire. "Nagehiko, qu'est-ce qu'on prend pour les autres ?"

Nagehiko = J....Je ne sais pas....Dit-il au hasard sans regardé Kukai pour observer une fille lui faire un coucou. _"Elle est très belle....et mignonne...en plus....." _Fait-il d'un sourire pour cette jeune fille

Kukai = Nage, reviens sur terre! Rattrape t-il son pote par l'épaule

Nagehiko = H....Quoi ?.....Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Souma-kun ?

Kukai = _C'est pas urgent.....hm. _Je vais le répété, qu'est-ce qu'on prend pour les autres ?

Nagehiko = J-Je ne sais pas! Peut-être des glaces.

Kukai = Mais ça va fondre! En plus mieux vaut éviter de prendre tout ce qui est congeler. Qu'elle choix nous avons maintenant ?

Rima = Eh, je vous conseille de vous dépêchez, sinon on risque de passer ici toute la soirée! Annonce Rima sur la finition de sa glace

Nagehiko = On va leur prendre....bien des hot-dog.

Kukai = Des hot-dog ? Tu veux rire ?

Rima =......Haaaaaa........Bailla t-elle avec épuisement

Nagehiko =........

Kukai = C.....C'est d'accord......on leur dira qu'il resté que des hot-dog. Fit-il en s'accordant tout les deux

Rima = C'est pas trop tôt!

Marchand = Alors.....Déclare t-il. Il remit ces petits pains avec saucisse au groupe, pendant que Nagehiko décida de payer pour faire preuve de gentillesse envers Yaya qui avait payer hier

Nagehiko = _Argents.....argents...._Pensa t-il en tapotant sur sa chemise sans manches, il découvrit rien dans ces poches. "Hein, mais on est donc passer mon argent ?"

Kukai = Il y a un problème Nage ?

Nagehiko = J'ai n'ai pas d'argents sur moi, j'ai dû les laisser dans mon sac!

Rima = Ils sont avec Ikuto et Utau ?

Nagehiko = Oui, probablement. J'espère qu'ils gardes bien les affaires......

Kukai = Laisse Nage, je vais payer! Lui dit-il pour l'aider

Nagehiko = Merci, Souma-kun. Je te rembourserai.

Kukai = Pas la peine, c'est cadeau.

Nagehiko =........

Marchand = Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. Dit-il en remettant la monnaie à Kukai. Partis t-il ensuite pour retourné vers les autres autres, d'où ils sont venue, s'il n'est pas trop prononcé

* * *

Lieu = Avec Utau et Ikuto ( Endroit de leur poses )

Heure = 16H55

Ikuto = Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont long! Déclare t-il allongé sur son linge

Utau = Toi, tu t'en fiche, puisque que tu pars dans deux jours et que je n'ai même réussi à te convaincre. Répond t-elle vers lui avec ses lunettes

Ikuto = Utau, tu remet ça sur le tapis!

Utau = Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas la petite sœur que tu attendais depuis longtemps.

Ikuto = Hm, dis pas de sottises, tu es la plus gentille des petites sœurs......car tu as eu du courage pour me libérer d' Easter, de vouloir attraper l'embryon pour ma liberté. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Utau.

Utau = Sonna, dis pas ces choses embarrassantes.....Lui saute t-elle dessus en le chatouillant

Ikuto = Utau....arrête.....ha, ha....ha

Amu = Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ? Dit-elle accompagné de Tadase et Yaya devant eux, très surpris de leur attitude

Ikuto = N....Nothing! Il mire Utau à sa place et se leva. "Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache!"

Amu = _Mais comment il me parle, cet idiot ?!! _Elle déposa de suite sa meilleur amie sur le sol qui était encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. "Yaya, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas."

Yaya = Arigato, Amu-chi. Aie! Crie t-elle par ces douloureux coups de soleil qui la rongé

Tadase = Daijubuu, Yuiki-chan ?

Yaya = Hai, d'après l'infirmier, ce n'est pas trop grave. Il me faudra beaucoup de repos et aussi appliquer de la pommade pour que ça guérisse.

Utau = V-Vraiment, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour l'appliquer, tu n'aura qu'a me demandé. Dit-elle avec gentillesse

Yaya = N....Non....merci, je me débrouillerai!

De l'autre côté, les autres arrivèrent les mains un peu chargé de nourritures pour un 17HOO

Kukai = Ha, vous êtes déjà là ? Alors Yaya, tu vas guérir ? Demanda t-il en passant la nourriture à Nagehiko

Yaya = O...Oui....merci te t'inquiéter.

Kukai = (Sourire)......

Amu = Rima, ne me dit qu'il y avait que ça ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt,ce que Nagehiko avait dans les mains. "Je pensais que ça allait finir comme ça mais pour être franche, il est déjà tard, on devrait rentré ?"

Rima = Et les hot-dog, ils sont pas gratuits!

Nagehiko = Allons, Rima-tan, c'est peu tard pour gouter. Le repas du soir n'est que dans deux heures.

Rima = Je suis mon instinct, Kukai à payer, alors ils faut les mangés!

Ikuto = Tu as payer Kukai ? Moi je vais manger le mien. Prit-il le sandwich de Nagehiko, en mordant d'un coup de dent. "Je ne me plein pas pour autant, comme certaine!" Tourne t-il la tête sur Amu

Amu = EH, c'est de moi que tu parles ?!

Ikuto = Pas du tout. Je parlais à moi tout seul.

Amu = Tans mieux. _Non je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait de moi!_

* * *

( DIX MINUTES APRES LA FINITION DE LEUR SANDWICH )

Utau = Amu, tu veux bien me passer ma serviette ?

Amu = Euh, oui....Tiens! Lui passa t-elle ce qu'elle voulait, tandis les autres membres rangèrent tous leur matériels ainsi de suite, jusqu'à qu'ils soit tous prêts. "Bon, on est tous prêt, Ran, Miki......Suu...........Heinnnnn!!!" Hurle t-elle soudaine par l'absence de ces charas, loin de leur petites affaires qu'elles avaient posés sur le sable, excepté Kiseki

Tadase = Kiseki, Kiseki, réveille-toi!

Kiseki = Hm....Gaaah, roturiers! Se lève t-il de son rêve, enrobée de sable de la tête au pied. "Hein ? Tadase ?"

Ikuto = Ils sont partis, quand on était là Utau et moi. Rejoint -t-il les affaires des charas

Nagehiko = Depuis quand ?

Yaya = Sonna, ils étaient avec moi quand j'ai fais ma sieste! Où est-tu allé Pepe-chan ?!

Kiseki = _Il sont partis sans moi, je peux vous le jurez, vous allez tous le regrettez!_

Amu = Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de paniqué, on va les trouvés!

Ikuto = Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai contacté Yoru. Il ne devrait pas tardé.

Rima = Fouihhh.....donc tout est réglé maintenant ?

Yaya = (Idées)......Non, pas tout! Minna j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Dit-elle en rassemblant tout le monde devant elle

Amu = Quoi ? Yaya, on s'est déjà que les charas vont pas tardais!

Yaya = N-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulait parler!

Amu = Ah bon ?

Yaya = Cela fait longtemps que j'asseyais de vous le dire, mais je n'ai pas pus. Voilà depuis qu'on est ici, les billets autorisé beaucoup de choses, pour soi.

Rima = Qu'elle choses, Yaya ?

Yaya = V.....Vous êtes tous libres de vous amusé pour le restant de votre séjour à Hawaï

Amu = (Regard sur tout le monde)......_Qu'est-ce que ça veut direeeeee ?!!!_

**A suivre !!!! **

Comme on dit en terme courant, une vérité en cache une autre, "Je dis cela pour Ikuto oui OU non ?!"), prochain chapitre sera Amuto, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est toujours _**Amuto**_, les sentiments d' Amu pour Ikuto vont refaire surface, sera t-elle se contrôlé ? A voir!

**Désolé pour les énormes fautes d'orthographes!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo Minna-san! Prêt pour un autre chapitre ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent, c'était beaucoup plus rapide et je ne sais pas aussi meilleur que nos cousins les Anglais.... Le précédent chapitre était assez bousculé, par moi en général, dû à mon problème d'internet, je m'étais installé dans une des chambres pour qu'il soit prêt du livebox. C'était le boucan, il y avait trop bruit et je mélangé tout! Donc à la fin, je suis retourné à l'étage, et c'est repartis comme sur des roulettes!!

A partir de ce chapitre, je n'expliquerai plus ce qu'il y aura dedans, il faudra le découvrir par vous même, nya!!....^^

_**Les réponses du sondage seront mis en fin de chapitre.....**_

Ga-Ga!

_( Flashback )_

_Utau = Amu, tu veux bien me passer ma serviette ?_

_Amu = Euh, oui....Tiens! Lui passa t-elle ce qu'elle voulait, tandis les autres membres rangèrent tous leur matériels ainsi de suite, jusqu'à qu'ils soit tous prêts. "Bon, on est tous prêt, Ran, Miki......Suu...........Heinnnnn!!!" Hurle t-elle soudaine par l'absence de ces charas, loin de leur petites affaires qu'elles avaient posés sur le sable, excepté Kiseki _

_Tadase = Kiseki, Kiseki, réveille-toi!_

_Kiseki = Hm....Gaaah, roturiers! Se lève t-il de son rêve, enrobée de sable de la tête au pied. "Hein ? Tadase ?"_

_Ikuto = Ils sont partis, quand on était là Utau et moi. Rejoint -t-il les affaires des charas_

_Nagehiko = Depuis quand ?_

_Yaya = Sonna, ils étaient avec moi quand j'ai fais ma sieste! Où est-tu allé Pepe-chan ?!_

_Kiseki = Il sont partis sans moi, je peux vous le jurez, vous allez tous le regrettez!_

_Amu = Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de paniqué, on va les trouvés!_

_Ikuto = Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai contacté Yoru. Il ne devrait pas tardé._

_Rima = Fouihhh.....donc tout est réglé maintenant ?_

_Yaya = (Idées)......Non, pas tout! Minna j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Dit-elle en rassemblant tout le monde devant elle_

_Amu = Quoi ? Yaya, on s'est déjà que les charas vont pas tardais!_

_Yaya = N-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulait parler!_

_Amu = Ah bon ?_

_Yaya = Cela fait longtemps que j'asseyais de vous le dire, mais je n'ai pas pus. Voilà depuis qu'on est ici, les billets autorisé beaucoup de choses, pour soi._

_Rima = Qu'elles choses, Yaya ?_

_Yaya = V.....Vous êtes tous libres de vous amusé pour le restant de votre séjour à Hawaï_

_Amu = (Regard sur tout le monde)......Qu'est-ce que ça veut direeeeee ?!!!_

_( Fin du flashback )_

Lieu = Plage (idem)

Heure = 17H15

Amu = Y...Yaya, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Vous êtes tous libres"? Dit-elle frustrée par une nouvelle assez surprenante la part de sa meilleur amie

Kukai = Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis surpris. Annonce t-il sa main contre son torse

Yaya = Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliqué!

Utau = Donc, ça veut dire quand on s'en va d'Hawaï ? Questionne t-elle entre les trois membres, tendu de leur conversation

Yaya = N...Non, non, ce n'est pas ça! Interrompt t-elle la jeune fille blonde. "C...C'est juste qu'on est pas obligés de restés ensembles, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, allez n'importe où....c'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Kukai = Non! D'abord tu nous invites à passé des vacances sur cette île et ensuite tu nous roules en bateau, en nous disant de ne pas restés ensembles!? Crie t-il très en colère contre elle, qu'elle recula

Yaya = (Pétrifié)...Kukai....tu me fais peur....

Nagehiko = Souma-kun! Calme-toi! Lui tire t-il en l'agrippant par en dessous des bras

Kukai = Lâche-moi, Nage!! Se sort t-il de son emprise. "Tss, cette fille ne sais jamais ce qu'elle veut!!"

Yaya = _Pourquoi....tu es si égoïste...._Prit-elle la fuite en courant devant eux, les larmes montant jusqu'au yeux. Amu essaya de l'en empêché mais en vain c'était trop tard, elle était déjà partis en ville avec ses affaires. Dieu sait où elle pourrait aller.

Amu = Yayaaa!!

Ikuto = Elle est partis.

Rima = On auraient mieux fait de ne pas en arrivé là!

Kukai = Et voilà! Ça va être ma faute! Je me casse! Dit-il à brandir son sac, et courir dans une direction différente. Pendant ce temps, Amu s'interrogea dans son coin.

Amu = _Les vacances vont être complètement ratées!_ Pensa t-elle, alors que son camarade de chambre se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendis la main sur épaule. "EEP....AAh!!" Tomba t-elle pétrifié sur le sol.

Ikuto =....Ça va, ce n'est que moi. Demande étonné d'être craint par une fille

Amu = T-Tu m'as fait peur! Ne refait plus jamais ça! Se remit-elle debout

Ikuto =....Il se retira suffisamment loin, pour elle. La sentence avec son charas, Yoru se fit sentir, non loin d'eux. "Tiens ? En parlant des charas, regardé qui arrives."

Yoru = Ikutooooo....Appelé t-il au loin, juste d'un mètre.

Les autres ont été alarmés, ils ne pensaient pas les voir ensembles et en rigolant en plus.

Amu = Les filles! Où est-ce que vous étiez ?! Crie t-elle désormais devant ses fées

Ran = Etto....

Suu = On....desu....

Miki = Était....s' amusés....

Amu = Vous amusés ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Elle se retrouva interrompu, par tout les autres disputant leur charas, jusqu'à que Rima, lui dit pour Yaya

Rima = (Chuchote)

Amu = Tu es sûr, qu'elle est allé en ville ?

Yaya = Y a pas de doute, je connais Yaya depuis pas mal de temps, et je sais comment elle procède.

Amu = procède ? R-Rima, moi aussi je suis inquiète, je veux ne pas la laisser toute seule. Elle connaît pas encore les environs.

Rima = C'est pour ça que je t'en parle! Je sais tout d'elle, ses secrets, et ses mystères qui abritent son cœur.

Amu = (Gêner)....Tu sais, on est pas dans un film d'horreur. Hii....~ Coin de bave vers sa lèvre inférieur. "Tu peux pas être sérieuse, Rima ?"

Rima = D'accor....weeehhhhh.....Souffle t-elle en ricanent, tandis que Tadase, les rejoints, prenant part à la discussion

Tadase = Hinamori-san, douquasta ?

Amu = Hein ? Tadase-kun, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Tadase = Ha, c'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète, tu es toute ces états, depuis que Yuiki-chan....c'est....Il mit sa main contre sa bouche, en s'interdisant de sa réponse. "Je devrais le dire ou pas, Hinamori-san ?"

Amu = Etto....c'était juste un malentendu Tadase-kun, je m'expliquerai avec elle, demain. Dit-elle en l'annoncent face à lui, qui échappa non à Ikuto.

Ikuto =...... (Commence à bouger)

Utau = Eh! Ikuto, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Ikuto = Je retourne dans ma chambre, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Dit-il mécontent en mettant son sac sur son épaule

Utau = T'es pas sympa! Pour une fois que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu réagis agressivement! Déclare t-elle honnêtement

Tous = (Regard sur le frère et la sœur)

Amu =....Se mort t-elle les doigts, et s'avança un peu vers lui, pour être un peu plus aimable

Ikuto = Quoi ?! Tu vas me gifler ?! Va-y!

Amu = Grrr....je vois que personne ne peut être amis avec toi, tu es si excentrique! Hurle t-elle

Ikuto = Excentrique ? Toi, tu n'est qu'une sale orgueilleuse!

Amu = Comment ça une sale orgueilleuse!!

La dispute commença à se déchainé, mais pour retrouvé leur amie, seul deux personnes était courageux pour les séparé, avant que ça n'explose.

Rima = Amu, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Dit-elle en tenant la main de son amie

Amu = Grrrrrrrr..........Il m'énerve celui-là!!

Nagehiko = Ça va aller, Ikuto-kun ? De son côté avec lui

Ikuto = Oui....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu = Sateto, il faut qu'on aille en ville! Dit-elle en emmêlant ses bras, un peu furieusement

Utau = En ville ?

Amu = Oui, pour retrouvé Yaya!

Pepe = Où est Yaya-tan ?

Amu = En ville, j'ai dit!

Ran = Pepe, tu l'a sens ? Dit-elle en flottant près d'elle

Pepe = (Concentration)....Hmmm....

Suu = Alors ? Desuu.....

Pepe = J....Je ne la sens pas trop dechu, c'est comme si elle fuyais, d'être un bébé.

Miki = Demo, je pense que c'est normal. Si tu es son Shugo Charas, ce n'est pas pour rien!

Pepe = Vrai dechu!

Amu = Rima, on va essayé de la recherché. Où tu pense qu'elle est allée ? Déclare t-elle en possession de ses affaires.

Rima = Les boutiques....les boutiques de jeux. Commence t-elle à courir et à sortir de la zone plage

Amu = Ah...Rima, attend-moi! Lui court t-elle après. "Mooo, pourquoi il faut toujours courir ?!"

Nagehiko = Moi aussi, je vais allé les aidés, et après tout c'est le chemin pour rentré, n'est-ce pas Hotori-kun ? Dit-il avec sa serviette autour de lui

Tadase = Oui, Yaya est notre amie, je n'aime pas resté les bras croisées. Iquo!

Nagehiko = Hmm. Courent t-ils côte à côte après les deux demoiselles

(~SI....LENCE.....~)

Utau = Et nous, vous nous oubliez ? Confie t-elle, en face de son frère....Les mains dans ses poches, quand Ikuto commença a marché devant lui. "Eh Ikuto, où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Ikuto =....Dis, tu le fais exprès ?! On rentre, maintenant. Annonce t-il à dix mètres, maintenant

Utau = _Comment il a fait, pour être à l'autre bout ? _Grince t-elle des dents. "Ikutoooo, mattteeeeerrrrrrrrr!"

* * *

Lieu = En ville

Heure = 17H30

**AMU P.O.V =**

**Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de baissés les bras, Yaya est toute seule dans une ville, encore inconnue pour nous tous. Tous ce que nous recherchons, c' était notre amie. Des dizaines de bâtiments et de maisons étaient prédisposés entre la route, il y a avait beaucoup de choses, des boulangeries, des shoppings, même des médecins, avec leurs propre cabiné. Ainsi qu'un fleuriste, dont je me souvient pas encore le nom. Mais j'avais pas le temps de pensé à autre chose. Avec tout les autres, on marchaient sur le trottoir, devant beaucoup de personnes qui ralentissaient notre démarches, et dans l'espoir de retrouvé Yaya. Nous avons cherché partout, chez les coiffeurs, dans les boutiques, et parfois comme Rima, nous l'avez dit, les boutiques de jeux. Rien...Rien du tout! Ils étaient temps pour nous de soufflé un peu, et nous nous sommes arrêtés près d'un banc.**

Rima = On l'a toujours pas trouvé. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute d'avoir dit qu'elle était allé dans une boutique de jeux. Dit-elle en cercle, contre le banc

Amu = Non Rima, c'est pas ta faute. On est tous dans l'inconnue le plus total, je lui parlerai quand on l'aura retrouvé.

Rima =....(Sourit).... elle nous le dira, car elle aime nous parlé de ses problèmes. Dit-elle entre amie

Amu = Tu as raison.

Miki = (chuchote).....Amu-chan, on peut t'expliquai, pour tout à l'heure. Essaya t-elle de la convaincre

Amu = Pas maintenant! On discutera de ça, plus tard! Fait-elle ses yeux, à ses charas. "Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?"

Tadase = On continue les recherches ?

Tous = Mhm....Acquittent t-ils

Ils commencèrent à bougés de leur place, où il sont actuellement. Permis eux, certains prit leur affaires, soit sous leur bras, soit sur leur épaules. Rima et Tadase ont été les premiers à bougés, tandis qu' Amu continué de rassemblé son matériel avec Nagehiko. Mais il y eu tellement de mondes, et certains passants étaient pressés. Amu s'agenouilla pour facilité le poids de son sac, et n'eut pas le temps, de voir un homme se rapprochée avec son pote à toute vitesse

Amu = Hum....(PLAFFF....~......)...."Haaaa....." Hurle t-elle, après avoir été renversée sur le sol. "Itaii...." Son dos dans la douleur, même ses jambes étaient sur le sol.

Nagehiko = Eh! Vous pouvez pas faire attention!! Déclare t-il a ces hommes qui n' avaient pas bon goût

Passant = La ferme, crâneur! Dit-il en arrière

Nagehiko = Tss.... Il s'agenouilla à son tour près d'elle, curieux de son état. "Daiijubu, Amu-chan ?"

Amu =....Qui c'était, Nagehiko ? Annonce t-elle un peut mal en point

Nagehiko = C-C'était des brutes, ça va aller ?

Quand elle commença à bougé sa jambe, une des trois découvrit le pot-au-roses.

Ran = Ah Amu-chan, mitter!

Miki = Ton genou. Montre t-elle à son tour

Amu = Quoi, mon genou ?

Nagehiko = Tu saignes. Cela à dû se produire quand tu es tombé.

Amu = Ha, c'est vrai que je saigne! Jeta t-elle un coup d'œil à sa blessure. "C'est pas trop grave."

Suu = Si ça les! Naah, ça pourrais s'infecté si on ne rentre pas vite pour te soigné desu! Déclare t-elle en s'affolant

Amu = Du calme Suu. Il est pas énorme et je n'ai pas l'intention de rentré, tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Yaya! Dit-elle en levant, sans constaté que le sang glissait un peu sur sa jambe.

Nagehiko = Tu es sûr ? Tu vas pouvoir marché ?

Amu = Oui, dis pas de bêtises, Nagehiko. Je suis en pleine forme.

Elle se releva avec son meilleur ami, pour continué de rejoindre Tadase et Rima. Qui ne se douté pas, de leur absence, derrière.

Nagehiko = On est là! Pas....

Tadase = Quoi ? Vous avez toujours était là. Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose ? Dit-il en tournant la tête derrière

Nagehiko = C'est le cas, Amu-chan s'est...

Amu = Je suis tombé toute seule, maintenant dépêchons nous de retrouvé Yaya. Interrompt t-elle Nagehiko et passa en vitesse devant Tadase

Tadase = Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Nahehiko = Nandemonai....Annonce t-il à ses côté

Tadase =.....?

Ignorant la question dîtes par Tadase, ils continuèrent leur recherches, dans cette ville.

(PENDANT CE TEMPS, IKUTO ET UTAU, EN VILLE)

Frère et sœur, passèrent devant les personnes et les boutiques, en silence. Pour Utau, le départ précipité d'Ikuto, pour retourné au Japon, sema le doute dans son esprit. Les affaires à la main, ils marchèrent tout droit, pour retourné à l'hôtel, tandis qu'il commença à faire nuit, et que les lumières ont été allumés.

Utau =.....Ikuto.

Ikuto = Quoi ?! Dit-il à côté d'elle

Utau = Euh....rien.

Ikuto = Tu es bizarre. Déclare t-il en voyant sa tête, comme sa sœur fronça les sourcils

Utau = Pas du tout! Je suis stressé!

Iru = Stressé ? Utau. Fait t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Utau = Tais-toi, Iru! (Blush)

(RETOUR AUX AUTRES)

Rima = Je suis désespéré, ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on la cherche! Dit en marche sur la face de route, avec les autres.

Amu = Ce n'est pas le moment de baissé les bras, Rima!

Ran = (Marmonne)....Ta blessure s'infecte, Amu-chan!

Amu = Je sais, Ran! Dit-elle à sa fée qui flottait

Tadase = Euhhhhh....Tourne t-il la tête vers elle

Amu = N-Nani ? Tadase-kun ? Affole t-elle ses bras dans tout les sens

Tadase = Tu es sûr que ça, Hinamori-san ?

Amu = (Inquiète)...Oui, oui....ça va.....

Rima = Haaaaaa!!!! Dit t-elle en hurlant, et s'arrêtant sauvagement, pour reconnaître la chose qui a fuit

Amu = RIMA, QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ?!

Rima = Regardé! Montra t-elle du doigt

Autres = Où ça ?

Rima = Yaya, à droite, là! La jeune de l'autre côté de la route, pouvait être reconnue, vue que c'était la seule, de tout les passants qui était rouge, sur la peau.

Tadase = Yuiki-chan! Appelé Tadase, mais la jeune fille n'entendait pas, dû au bruits des voitures et au passants

Rima = Yaya! Échappe t-elle encore le nom. "Zut, elle nous entends pas!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto et Utau, était complètement sur le trottoir, ou était Yaya, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle y était. Ils étaient à l'écoute de l'un d'entre eux. Pour regardé d'autre part, que son idiot de frère, elle vu l'autre groupe, de l'autre côté de la route. Avec le passage côté qui était relié entre les deux trottoirs.

Utau = Eh Ikuto, regarde. Tire t-elle le tee-shirt de son frère

Ikuto = Quoi ? Il tourna à son tour la tête, les voyants tout les quatre, avec leurs charas. "Laisse-les, on s'en fiche!" Continua t-il à parlé devant lui

Utau = A qui ils parlent ? Les voie t-elle levé les bras

Ikuto =....Comment ça ?

Utau = Ben oui, on voit bien qu'il essayent de dire quelque chose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaya continua à s' éloigné sans se faire entendre, ni par les bruits qui essayaient de lui faire capté. Amu, dont l'instinct pris le dessus, elle commença à courir entre ses amis, traversant la route, le passage côté, mais ne constata pas que le feux vert avait virée au rouge et qu'une voiture arrivé à toute vitesse.

Utau = Ah, qu'elle idiote!! Cria t-elle sa main contre le vent

Les trois fées = AMU-CHAN!!

Tadase = Hinamori-san, ATTENTION!

La jeune fille tourna la tête, pour voir cette voiture arrivé à 70 KM/H, la voiture commença à apparaître flou dans ces yeux

Amu = _Ah....N....Nani......_

Rima = AMU!!!

Courent-il pour essayés d'arrivé à temps, mais elle n'était plus à quelques mètres maintenant, sa vie sera t-elle épargnée ou se fera t-elle renversée ? Ikuto eu les yeux grand ouvert en constatant l'irresponsabilité d'Amu.

Ikuto = Tss....BAKA! Court t-il à pleine vitesses, comme il était proche. Il lança le regard à son charas. "Yoru, CHARA CHANGE!" Quand soudain la queue et ses oreilles apparu sur son corps, il sauta sur le poteau à feu, très vite, sans que les gens s'en aperçoivent.

Amu = _Est-ce....que je ....vais mourir....? _(TCHACCCCC~~~~......), Se sentit t-elle attrapé par la taille avec une main et se sentit projetée dans les airs. "Kyaaaa.....ah....." Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus sur la route, pour cela elle tourna sa tête, et le vu lui.

Amu =......Ikuto......

Ikuto = (Regard)....BAKA, POUQUOI TU N'AS PAS REGARDE LA ROUTE ?!!!

Amu = (Pleure...)....Doster....? _Pourquoi tu me sauve_ ?.......Dit-elle avec quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et lui serra son tee-shirt avec sa main

Ikuto = Tu aurais pu te faire renversée, tu le sais ça ?! Annonce t-il en sautant, sur quelques maisons

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadase = Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Sona.....Ils s'arrêtèrent avant la route

Rima = Ouf, on moins on a évitait le pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Nagehiko = Oui, on ferait mieux de les suivre, ils vont probablement se posé là ou il y a personnes.

Ran = Itémiyo!

Miki = J'ai eu si peur!

Suu = Amu-chan!

Rima = Je vous rejoins, Yaya n'est pas très loin. Je vais la cherché. Déclare t-elle à attendre le feux pour passé

Nagehiko = D'accord, mais fait attention!

Rima traversa, pour la cherché, tandis que les autres, recherché Ikuto, qui avait sauvé la vie d'Amu. Et cela n'échappa guère à Utau, pour le rejoindre.

Passant = Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demande t-il à sa femme

Petite-fille = Maman, j'ai vu un garçon avec des oreilles de chat et une queue, volé. Dit-elle en possession de la main de sa mère

Mère = Ma puce, ça n'existe pas. Allez viens!

Petite-fille = Mais.....

Au contraire, le fait qu'Ikuto à sauvé la vie à Amu, n'a bouché bée les habitants, mais ils ne le savent pas pour autant.

* * *

Lieu = Dans une petite ruelle

Heure = Presque 19HOO

**J'ai eu très peur, très peur.....j'ai cru que ma vie, allait se terminé ici, à Hawaï. Je n'aurai pas pu faire mes adieux à mes parents, ma sœur et mes meilleurs amis.....Mais là, je suis en train de rêvassé, je ne suis pas morte! Sinon, si j'étais renversée, ça aurait été bien pire! Non....ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé, Ikuto m'a sauvé la vie.....il l'a fait, même s'il était en danger, il avait cette capacité physique, puisque c'est un chat! Ne jamais contrarié un chat....je me disais dans ma tête. Mais je n'arrête pas de me posé....une question, pourquoi aurait t-il risqué sa vie pour moi ? Alors, que j'aurai probablement réussis à faire un chara changement avec Ran....c'est cette question que je me pose. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, à lui dire...une fois qu'il m'aura déposée par terre....je lui dirai.....**

Passant de maison en maison avec la jeune fille accroché à lui. Il trouva, un coin pour se déposé. Tap, sur le toit, il avait le regard sur le béton, pour l'atterrissage. Il sauta ensuite, sur des grillages, qui ressemblaient à des balcons. Encore un dernier saut, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur la terre ferme. Amu décrocha ses bras, enroulée autour du cou d'Ikuto.

Ikuto = Pfuiiii.....atterrissage réussi. Souffla t-il dans un sens

Amu = Euh....etto.....Regarde t-elle Ikuto

Ikuto = Mhm....Quoi ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Rapproche t-il sa tête, pour être son ouïe.

Amu = Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi proche de moi, tu sais ? Dit-elle très gênée, avec ses mains devant

Ikuto = Mais je le suis. Je suis proche de toi. Ajoute t-il de son regard

Amu = (BABOM....BABOM)....._Haaaa....j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, c'est pas possible...._Pensa t-elle en regardant ses yeux, brillé dans la nuit. "Euh.....je...voudrais, je.....voudrais...."

Ikuto = Hum, quoi ? L'air qui souffla ce fit ressentir sur ses lèvres

Amu = M....Merci.....Merci......Merci!! Réussit t-elle a dire, les yeux clos. Levant à demis brune, ses paupières. Elle constata qu'il avait changé l'allure de son visage, il avait l'air heureux.

Ikuto = Une fois "Merci", me suffit.

Amu = _Haaa, ça n'aurait pas dû ce passé comme ça.....est-ce que je suis en train de retombé amoureuse ? Dis-moi, ma force intérieur....._

(BRUITS DE PAS)

Tadase = Hinamori-saaaannnnnn!! Crie t-il pour entendre sa voix

Amu = Tadase-kun ? Je suis là!!! Balance t-elle ses bras, pour envoyé le message, à ses amis. Ils les retrouvèrent sains et sauf, dans cette petite ruelle.

Nagehiko = Vous allez bien ?

Les trois fées = Amu-chan! Se posa t-elles contre elle

Amu = Ça va maintenant, ne vous en faites pas. Dit-elle en souriant

Tadase = Hinamori-san, tu nous as fait peur....de traversé comme ça....ça aurait pu....

Amu = Je vais bien, Tadase-kun. C'est grâce à Ikuto que je suis saine et sauve. Interrompt t-elle, toujours avec ses charas dans les mains.

Ikuto = Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Je te revaudrais ça. Déclare t-il dû regard, mais ne souriait pas

Ikuto = Tadase....

Utau = Ikuto, c'était pas prudent!

Ikuto =.....Chutt....Posa t-il son doigt, contre ses lèvres à lui

Derrière eux, des pas ce fit entendre par tous, c'était belle et bien Rima avec Yaya, qui avait une grosse marque rouge foncé sur sa joue.

Amu = R-Rima, tu n'as pas fait ça ?! Remarqua t-elle cette marque, qu'elle lui avait faites, elle n'était pas très heureuse.

Rima = Si, ça lui apprendra. Et je dis pas ça pour plaisanter! Une de mes meilleurs amie à fa-eu y laissé la vie! Ajoute t-elle en même prit la main de Yaya et la poussa devant Amu. "Yaya, présente lui tes excuses!"

Yaya = (Regard)....Amu-chi.

Amu = Yaya.

Yaya = Amu-chi.

Amu =.....(Sourit)

Yaya = Bouehhh......Bouehhhh.....Boueeehhhhh....Pleure t-elle comme un bébé. "Gomen....Bouehh....Amu-chi....."

Pepe = Chara change activée, dechu. Fait-elle avec une pancarte

Amu se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras, hésitante au début, elle accepta de se faire pardonner....Yaya pleura, mouillant même ses vêtements de ses pleures.

Yaya = Je....recommencerai plus.....je te le promet....(HIC.....HIC.....)

Amu =....Mhm, Yaya....

Tout les autres étaient prédisposée autour d'elles, pour les entendre, parfois même accepté la bêtise de Yaya

* * *

Lieu = Retour Hôtel (Grande salle)

Heure = 19H22

**Enfin arrivée, c'est pas trop tôt. Yaya c'est calmé, et mon tee-shirt est mouillé, tans-pis. Yaya, m'as dit qu'elle ne recommencera plus, ça me rassure. ****AAH.....cette journée était très éprouvante, pour moi, comme pour tout le monde. J'ai une blessure à soigné, et un passé à oublier!**

Arrivé dans la grande salle, entre la réception et les fauteuils du confort. Ils s'arrêtèrent, intrigué de leur retour, après une dure journée.

Rima = Aaah, j'en peux plus.....j'en peux plus..... Épuisé par ses affaires

Amu = Moi pareil! J'ai hâte d'aller mangé et ensuite d'allée me couché. Posa t-elle sa main contre le dos. "Cette douleur me fait mal! Purée!"

Nagehiko = Tu as mal ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Amu-chan ?

Amu = Ben, c'est pas important, ça passera.

Tadase = Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, tout à l'heure en ville Fujisaki-kun ? Dit-il maintenant très inquiet

Nagehiko = E....Etto, Amu-chan, c'est fait renversée par deux gars, ils nous envoyés baladés, mais....je voulais pas cherché la bagarre....

Tadase = Je vois. Il t'ont fait du mal, Amu-chan ?

Amu = Euhh....non, disons que j'ai un peu mal au dos, solémi....

Miki = Solémi....avec une bobo, au genou. Ha Ha Ha....Ria t-elle soudainement

Amu = Miki! Hurle avec honte

Tadase = Ha, je vais te cherché des pansements. Et c'est juste au moment de pensé, que par compassion. Ikuto, ouvert fermé les yeux, en se demandent par politesse, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pour elle ?

(TCHAC)

Amu = Ehhhhh.....Se sentit-elle trainé dans la grande salle, puis jusqu'au escaliers. "Tchioto! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?"

Ikuto = (Répond pas)....Elle derrière lui, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, il l'emmenait

Miki = Amu-chan ?

Ran = Sans nous ?

Suu = Moi, j'y vais desu!!

La main de Kiseki les aveugla à leur tours.

Ran = Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fait, Kiseki ?!

Suu = Pousse-toi, desu!

Kiseki = J'exige des explications, Roturiers! Parle t-il à tout les charas

Iru = N-Nanii!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadase = Hinamori-san. Il commença à bougé, mais se sentit arrêté par le petit corps de Rima.

Rima = N'y vas pas! On a eu assez de problèmes comme ça, Tadase.

Tadase = (Acquitte).....Oui, c'est juste....Il commença sa retraite. "On se voit plus tard." Partit t-il prendre l'air, à l'extérieur

Nagehiko = Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Entre eux, Yaya constata un manque, une personne manqué. Probablement, celui, avec qui, elle c'était disputé avant sa fugue

Yaya = Nagehiko, où est Kukai ? Je voudrais lui parlé. Dit-elle tristement

Nagehiko = (Baisse la tête).....Je ne sais pas, Yaya. Il est partis juste après toi.

Yaya = Soqua....Il doit m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

Nagehiko =......Dis pas de bêtises, tu ne pas en être sûr. Crois-moi, demain, il sera de meilleur humeur et vous ferez la paix.

Yaya = Je l'espère....._ou je désespère, ce ne pas être pire...._

Rima = Yaya, tu me suis, je vais t'appliquai de la crème.

Yaya = J'arrive!

* * *

Lieu = Chambre Amu&Ikuto

Heure = 19H45

**Au secours, à l'aide.....il m'emmène dans la chambre, et c'est pour quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que....qu'il va me....non c'est impossible, il vient de me sauver. **

**Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me dise, ce qu'il va me faire ?......please....**

(TCHCC.....).....Clé dans la serrure. Il entra avec elle, refermant ensuite la porte derrière lui. Il continua à avancer pour la voir se placer près du lit. Une fois proche, il avança près d'elle, et constata qu'elle recula.

Amu = Eh....qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Elle tomba par derrière sur le matelas et se redressa. "Arrête, tu me fais peur!"....(Gasp)....en voyant la main d'Ikuto, s'approche de son visage. Tremblé et les yeux fermé, il prit la peine de cherché en silence, deux, trois petites choses. Puis retourna vers elle.

Impatiente, elle ouvrit les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi il ne lui a rien fait. Et à la grande surprise, elle trouva Ikuto agenouiller près d'elle et du lit, en prenant sa jambe.

Amu = _Hein ?_

Ikuto = Dis donc, tu as un sacré hématome. Regarde t-il la blessure

Amu = Ggggg.....c'était pour ça ? Si tu voulais me soigné, pourquoi tu me la pas demandé gentiment, au lieu de me traîné jusqu'à la chambre ?!!

Ikuto = Pour ça ? Tu à cru, que je voulais te violer ou même d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi ? Dit-il en franchise et confus

Amu = C'est tout d'un garçon, c'est comme ça que vous faites ? Dit-il embarrassée par ses mots

Ikuto = Sache que je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai beau être un mec, mais....je ne veux rien contre la volonté de quelqu'un.

Amu = Vraiment, alors pourquoi tu me taquines ? Déclare t-elle pour sa réponse

Ikuto = Je m'amuse.....et parfois, j'aime être avec celle que j'admire le plus. Élargit t-il le sourire, Amu ouvra encore les yeux, sans attention, de sa part, il lui reprit son genou. "Je vais désinfecté la plaie avec de l'alcool, ça risque de piqué un peu." Préviens t-il en prenant un coton avec l'antiseptique, il l'appliqua ensuite sur la plaie, sans se rendre compte, qu'elle ressenti une petite brûlure.

Amu = (Souffle)....n....Aie!

Ikuto = Hum, douillette.

Amu gonfla ses joues, par son sourire. Il retira le coton sale et nettoya après avec de l'eau, imprégner d'un tissu.

Amu = Hmm...._Il est doué....et beau....._Pensa t-elle en voyant le jeune homme, frotter et nettoyer la plaie. Des petits morceaux de peau se sont décollé, mais ce qui était plus douloureux pour elle, c'était au frottement....le sang avait disparu, maintenant c'était rose.

Ikuto = Tu as encore mal ? Redresse t-il la tête vers le haut, comme il appuya encore une fois le tissu.

Amu = Aieee.....doucement!

Ikuto = Si c'est ça.....Amu se sentit crispée en voyant Ikuto, posé un baiser sur son hématome. Ses deux lèvres contre sa peau, se fit sentir, et la douleur commença à disparaître.

Amu = Ah....(Tremble.....Blush)......I-Ikuto.....Ressentit- t-elle par ses paires de lèvres. "_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je lui pas demandé de faire ça ? Non ?......_

Il retira ses lèvres, et déballer un pansement pour l'appliqué ensuite.

Ikuto = Ça y' est, c'est finis. Remarquant son silence, il positionna son visage sur elle. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es toute rouge."

Amu = (Explose)......(BLUSH)..........Naaannnnnnnnn........

Ikuto = Ha Ha, je t'ai fait de l'effet....c'est assez courant.

Elle reprit sa raison et le repoussa avec ses mains. Le voyant sur le sol, elle commença à se levé, et à préparé son coup. Avec sa main, suffisamment prêt à le frappé.

Amu = (Touche la joue d'Ikuto).....

Ikuto =....Hein ? Tremble t-il des pupilles. "A-Amu ?"

Amu = J-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas était très gentille avec toi.....Je te demande pardon....

Ikuto = Pourquoi tu t'excuse, tu me l'as déjà dit dans la rue. Mis t-il sa main contre la sienne

Amu = Non, tu ne comprend pas! J....Je te présente mes excuses, pour t'avoir traité d'excentrique....et d'avoir été si cruelle avec toi, devant mes amis.....Dit-elle rougissante

Ikuto =.....Pas la peine, de le faire avec moi. Mais quand les image d'aujourd'hui, sema le doute dans son esprit. "Toi, tu aurais préféré que ce soit Tadase qui vienne de sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Se remit-il debout, un peu mécontent

Amu = Tadase-kun ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Baisse t-elle les yeux, à demis

Ikuto = J'ai vu comment tu as agis avec lui, et d'ailleurs tu continues de le faire!

Amu = Euh....etto, je n'ai pas envie d'en parlé! Partit t-elle ensuite contre la porte. "Pour tout te dire, j'ai des sentiments très fort pour Tadase-kun, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'intention de continué....Ne me gêne pas s'il te plaît! (CLAC)

Ikuto =....Humph....(rire moqueur). "J'ai bien fait, bien fait....Amu, déteste-moi! Ne pardonne pas, s'il te plaît! Il serra le point..."Empêche-moi, où laisse-moi partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas, c'est promis...."

Sortit-il par la porte, après ce magnifique poème, qu'il dicta.

(PASSE LE DINER)

* * *

Lieu = Retour chambre Amu&Ikuto

Heure = 21H43

Amu = PFOUAAAAAAH.........Gémit-elle dans le couloir  
Miki = Tu es très fatigué Amu-chan.

Ran = Ah oui, Amu-chan, Kiseki, nous a......

Amu = Ran, pas maintenant! Demain peut-être....Arriva t-elle contre la poignet de sa chambre, elle ouvra et entra. (CLIICCCC)....Hein ? Gyaaaah!!!! Rougit-elle violemment en vue de la chemise, à moitié ouverte d'Ikuto. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Depuis quand tu es là ?!" Mit t-elle ses mains contre ses yeux

Ikuto = Je suis partit avant toi, et toi ?

Amu = E...Hm, après-toi, pourquoi cette question.....Renouvelle t-elle une nouvelle fois pour planqué ses yeux. "Tu peux te rhabiller, s'il te plaît ?"

Ikuto = Ouais, Ouais.....(PLAF.....), couché sur le canapé, il mit son petit drap sur lui.

Amu = _Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès!_

Miki = Il était rapide!

Suu = Trop desu!

Ran = Personnes ne m'écoutes, ici! Se rassembles t-elles sur la commode

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu = Haaaaa.....elles sont fatigantes! Bon....sur ce bonne nuit.

Ikuto = A....Amu. Dit-il à l'inverse du canapé

Amu = Oui, quoi ? Commença t-elle à se faufiler dans son lit

Ikuto = Rien, bonne nuit....

Amu = Hein ? _Mhm.....ça fais du bien...._Posa t-elle son corps contre le matelas

Leur sommeils les accompagnèrent.............

**A SUIVRE_____________________**

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent....Je suis contente, d'avoir eu l'inspiration, c'est grâce au poisson (nyaaa).....Je l'ai surtout trouvé un peu triste, mais au moins, il y avait Amuto....FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE ET UN DELIT!!!/ (Je plaisante).....J'espère que vous l'avez appréciés de l'avoir lus.

**Résultat du sondage**

**1) Réponse C = Certainement pas/ (Bien joué....Manga-x et "une très grande fan")**

**Était la réponse et j'en suis à la conclusion que...Yaya est plutôt quelqu'un d'émotionnelle, mais pas assez sûr d'elle....C'est surtout elle qui a insisté pour que Amu vole au secours d'Ikuto (épisode entre 90 et 100), on peut la remercier pour ça!^!-Elle fait surtout partis de la bande et c'est la mascotte du groupe.**

**2) Réponse D = On ne sait pas/ (Personnes!)**

**Je peux pas répondre à cette question, en tout cas pas pour l'instant....le fait que tout le monde possède ses propres sentiments, Amu n'est pas encore sûr d'elle, pour trancher et avoir une relation sérieuse.__Et comme je l'ai dit au précédent chapitre, il peut se passé **beaucoup** de choses en trois semaines-----Qui c'est.....Ikuto ou Tadase ? (Réfléchis)xxxxxx**

**3) Réponse C = Il n'est pas en amour avec elles/ (Toujours personnes!)**

**Kukai a un grand caractère. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas en amour avec une fille. (ouahhhh)....Probablement, parce qu'il aucune expérience..C'est vrai, je vous assure! Regardezles épisodes de "Shugo Chara" avec Kukai/^**

**4) Réponse B = Par vengeance/ (Cool....folle-de-manga et "une très grande fan")**

**Bref, elle le fait par vengeance, revoyais le chapitre 1, quand Amu raconte sa vie (écrit noir)....Vous vous demandez pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? ****A découvrir bientôt.**

**5) Réponse B = Ils sont tout simplement amis/ (Bonne coche! "une très grande fan")**

**J'ai résolu le mystère, n'oubliez pas que Nagehiko, était en réalité Nadeshiko....Par conséquent, Rima, le sais déjà....Il veut surtout ce refaire une nouvelle image, même s'il est sans charas, c'est à dire pas d'éclosion. Dans sa peau, il reste une fille....et Rima, une amie, parfois même une rivale....Amitié tranché^^**

**6) Réponse B = K+/ (Arigato, tu as raisons folle-de-manga)**

**Je reste au K+ pour l'instant, je ne promet pas de sexe, ni de lemon! Je pense que c'est agréable d'avoir une fic stable et de ne pas la gâcher! J'en reste au K+.....**

**Merci à ces trois personnes d'avoir votées, et pour les autres, de leur Reviews:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Thank you pour les votes et Bye Bye.................


	14. Chapter 14 Day 3

Ohayo tout le monde! Ça a été particulièrement long pour mettre à jour et je m'en excuse. Les préparatifs de Noël m'occuper et je dois en profiter parce qu'après je fais un régime très serré! Certains m'ont demandés de mettre plus d'Amuto, ou des chapitres avec Amuto. Comme réponse, je dit «patience». Souvent je me dit, pourquoi ne pas rendre Tadase jaloux ? J'ai très envie, je vous assure!

**Demander par lolo / réponse par moi : Il n'y a pas de triangle pour l'instant...tout simplement, c'est Yaya qui est jalouse, non l'inverse. Sois patient(e) pour le reste.**

Lecture!

_(Flashback)_

_Amu = PFOUAAAAAAH.........Gémit-elle dans le couloir  
_

_Miki = Tu es très fatigué Amu-chan._

_Ran = Ah oui, Amu-chan, Kiseki, nous a......_

_Amu = Ran, pas maintenant! Demain peut-être....Arriva t-elle contre la poignet de sa chambre, elle ouvra et entra. (CLIICCCC)....Hein ? Gyaaaah!!!! Rougit-elle violemment en vue de la chemise, à moitié ouverte d'Ikuto. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Depuis quand tu es là ?!" Mit t-elle ses mains contre ses yeux_

_Ikuto = Je suis partit avant toi, et toi ?_

_Amu = E...Hm, après-toi, pourquoi cette question.....Renouvelle t-elle une nouvelle fois pour planqué ses yeux. "Tu peux te rhabiller, s'il te plaît ?"_

_Ikuto = Ouais, Ouais.....(PLAF.....), couché sur le canapé, il mit son petit drap sur lui._

_Amu = Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès!_

_Miki = Il était rapide!_

_Suu = Trop desu!_

_Ran = Personnes ne m'écoutes, ici! Se rassembles t-elles sur la commode_

_Amu = Haaaaa.....elles sont fatigantes! Bon....sur ce bonne nuit._

_Ikuto = A....Amu. Dit-il à l'inverse du canapé_

_Amu = Oui, quoi ? Commença t-elle à se faufiler dans son lit_

_Ikuto = Rien, bonne nuit...._

_Amu = Hein ? Mhm.....ça fais du bien....Posa t-elle son corps contre le matelas_

_Leur sommeils les accompagnèrent............._

_(Fin du flashback)_

* * *

Jour 3

Lieu = Chambre Amu & Ikuto

Heure = 08H32

**C'était si soudain, quand je mettais réveiller, mes yeux devenaient floue, avec toute cette lumière. C'était surement le soleil, il pleut donc jamais à Hawaï ? Je me suis levais pour ne plus toucher le matelas et je me renfermer sur moi-même. A peine être sortit de ma transe, Ikuto n'était plus là. Je mettais alors compris qu'il était simplement parti pour souffler et se détendre. Ran, Miki et Suu dormaient encore dans leur œuf et moi je me posé des tas de questions....Je peux dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup trouvé le sommeil, cette nuit....**

Amu = Hum....Elle marmonna seule, et fit un regard au réveil, qu'elle s'était prit la peine de sortir l'autre soir. "08H34, le temps passe si vite!". Grogna t-elle, causant le réveille d'une des petites fées

Ran = (PLOC)....Herrr....Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Amu-chan ? Se frotta t-elle le visage et posa t-elle la question à sa propriétaire, qui réagissa à sa voix

Amu = Aaah....c'est toi Ran...

Ran flotta hors de son œuf, et se dirigea vers elle.

Ran = Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Amu = _Moi ? Fait un cauchemar ?_ Elle lui tourna de l'œil

Ran = Hein ? Nani ?

Amu = R...Rien du tout...c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Ran = Donc tu as fait un cauchemar ? Elle ricana. "Quand je pense qu'a ton âge c'est encore possible....?"

Amu = Tais-toiiiiii !!!! Elle cria sur elle, et réveilla les deux autres. Y compris Yoru qui masquais sa présence, dans le panier

Miki = Hum....hum....Elle ouvrit sa coquille encore somnolente.

Ran = _Miki...est bizarre quand elle se réveille! _Elle fit à regardé derrière

Suu = Qu'est...C'est quoi ce raffut desu ?! Dit-elle mécontente et sortit de son œuf

Ran = Amu-chan à fait un cauchemar...je parie sur Ikuto...Elle ria.

Suu et Miki = Quoiiii ??? Accourent t-elles vers Amu

Amu = ( BLUSH )....Ran, stop! Elle lui jeta la couverture sur la figure. "Tu...Tu te trompe...je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose...encore moins quand je rêver de lui!" Elle se sentit embarrassée devant ses charas.

Miki = Un cauchemar n'est pas la même chose qu'un rêve ? Né ? Se tourna vers Ran

Ran = Chez pas ? Et toi Suu ? Fait t-elle à son tour

Suu = M...Ma...je ne sais pas desu...

Amu = Stop! Temps mort! Montra t-elle avec ses mains en forme de croix. "Les filles...je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, je suis seulement inquiète, c'est tout!"

Ran = Moi, je pensais quand vous partageant la chambre, cela voudrais dire que...

Amu = De quoi tu parles ? Depuis quand tu es de son côté ? L'interrompt t-elle

Ran = Je ne suis du côté de personne Amu-chan...Mais ce pourrait t-il que toi et Ikuto, soyez redevenu amis ?

Amu = Hein ? Amis ?_ Je me le demande ?_

Miki = Je t'ai trouvé bizarre hier, tu n'as pas boudé quand il était près de toi, à table. Dit-elle à prendre des notes sur son carnet

Suu = Moi aussi desu je m'en suis rendu compte. Parle t-elle d'une petite voix douce

Amu = Oui...Oui ça va, vous avez gagné! Je me suis excusé hier, devant lui. Elle plia ses genoux contre son abdomen. "Contente ?"

Miki = Neee....

Suu =....desu!

Ran = Excusé ? Phhttt..... Elle commença son fou rire

Amu = !!! ( BOUDE )...Solémi...j'ai fait la paix avec lui...Je vous promet qu'il y aura plus de problème entre nous!

Miki = Plus jamais ?

Amu = Oui, mais il y' a une chose qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi m'a t-il dit que...j'aurai préférer que sois Tadase-kun qui vienne me sauver ? _Il est bizarre ce mec! _Elle mis son doigt sous son menton. "On aurait dit qu'il était presque jaloux de lui...mais je n'en suis pas sûr...."

Miki = C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? C'est pesant toute cette histoire...et entre vous c'est....

Amu = Non..Non...il ne serai pas redevenu...amou... La phrase paralysée, et sa voix coincé dans gorge. _"Il m'a sauvé...il a soigné mon genoux...toujours proche de moi...jaloux de Tadase-kun..."_

Ses charas = A-Amu-chan ? Dit-elles en se rapprochant d'elles

Amu = RAAAAAAHHHHH.....MAIS C'EST QUOI SON PROBLEME !!? Elle sauta du lit sauvagement. "Pourquoi....pourquoi maintenant, je lui avait pourtant dit non ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait depuis tout ce temps....de ma décision ? Elle marmonna en silence

Miki =....Tu as compris ? Elle se retrouva en face de sa tête.

Amu = Je ne veux pas... recommencez deux fois.... la même erreur...Miki....Elle enfoui ses cheveux sous son visage. "J'aime Tadase-kun, c'est un garçon gentil et honnête avec moi..." Elle redressa sa tête. "Il n'y a plus de place pour Ikuto dans mon cœur, c'est fini...."

Miki = Amu-chan....

Amu = Tu sais, je lui dirai que j'ai apprécié tout les efforts qu'il à fait pour moi, et j'espère pouvoir lui dire qu'on deviendra toujours des amis, même pendant ses trois semaines à Hawaï. Hors du lit, elle posa sa main contre sa poitrine

Miki = Mhm....j'ai compris. Incline t-elle la tête, désespérée

Ran = Tu as raison Amu-chan!

Suu = Compte sur nous desu pour te soutenir.

Amu = Merci...

Non loin d'elles, un inconnue avait écouté tous ce qu'elles avaient dit depuis pas mal de minutes. Cela était bien-sûr le petit chara bleu avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.

Yoru = _Gomenasai Ikuto, tu as raison depuis le début...c'est bel et bien terminer nya...._Il soupira de tristesse en posant ses deux pattes contre la parois de l'œuf.

* * *

Lieu = Au bar (Restaurant / Rez-de-chaussée)

Heure = 09H05

Rima = Stressé ?

Yaya = Ça tu peux le dire! Dit-elle face à face, assisses sur des grandes et longues chaises. Attendant leur boissons que le barman déposé sur un plancher en bois, Yaya frotta encore ses doigts contre son short.

Rima = Détend-toi. Lui déclare t-elle tout en posant sa main sur les siennes. "Tu me l'a dit à moi. Amu comprendra, que tu voulais nous laisser souffler."

Yaya = ( Tremble )...C'est juste que...ce n'est pas évident de parler avec une personne qui a fa-eu se faire renverser. Même-moi je ne suis qu'une idiote...Amu-chi, est vraiment ma meilleur amie, c'est pour ça que je regrette de lui avoir fait du tort!

Rima = D'où cette discussion ? C'est pour ça qu'on est venue ici ?

Yaya =....Oui...j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Elle gigota sa chaise dans tout les sens, impatiente

Rima = _Amu dépêche-toi! _Crie t-elle mentalement en voyant son amie complètement dans la paranoïa, d'attendre

* * *

( PENDANT CE TEMPS, A L'ETAGE, DANS LA CHAMBRE D'AMU )

( TCHAC )....Elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillé dans une robe en soie de couleur rose très clair, ainsi que des chaussures à talon. **(Lien sur mon profil ! Passez-y ! )** Sans prendre le temps de faire son lit, elle se dirigea dans sa valise et sortis son sac à main, puis le posa sur la petite commode. Mais ce qu'elle ignora, sous son sac, n'était autre que le billet d'avion d'Ikuto qu'il avait acheté il y a pas très longtemps. Ikuto avait dû le mettre, sans sans rendre compte qu'il l'avait sorti hier, juste après être revenue de la plage.

Amu = Hum...Hum....Elle fredonna en silence, rendant ses charas très joyeuses à la voir si calme. Elle avança près de la table, lieu ou les charas dorment. Elle donna un coup de fessier par accident.

Ikuto = Nnnnnaaaaggggg....nya.....Tomba t-il sur le plancher, sous le regard d'Amu.

Amu = Yoru ? Elle finassa de mettre sa pince dans ses cheveux

Yoru = Nyaaaa....Il sourit à elle.

Amu = Tu...Tu es la depuis quand ? Dit-elle très embarrassée, son front couvert de sueur. Quand elle mis ses deux bras contre ses hanches. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Ikuto ?!"

Yoru = (Se relève)....Daké....Ikuto nya...il ne m'a pas emmener avec lui. Ces phrases déformés.

Amu = Hein ? Répète! Elle donna l'oreille.

Yoru = IKUTO EST PARTIT SANS MOI !!

Amu, Ran, Miki et Suu = HEINNNN !!! Affoles t-elles

Suu = Pourquoi desu ? Elle se rapprocha de Yoru

Amu = Solémi....cela veut dire qu'il est partis...mais pendant que j'y pense il est surement perdu en ville ? Elle imagina la scène d'un neko perdu avec tout ce petit monde.

Ran = Tu te fais trop d'illusion Amu-chan! Elle la stoppa

Amu = Ce n'est pas vrai !! Ikuto n'est pas du genre à resté planté là comme une veille souche, et si ça se trouve il a surement été renversé ! Elle se dispersa entre elles

Yoru = Eh....etto...vous n'y êtes pas du tout....Il essaya de les rappelés, tandis qu'elles discutés en cercle.

Amu = Je ne sais pas....il vaudrait mieux prévenir la police!

Ran = Ça va pas!

Miki = Du calme....Lança t-elle avec ses mains

Suu =Ouaahh....On dirait "Mission Impossible" desu !

Amu = ON N'EST PAS DANS UN FILM SUU !!!

(TCHAC)....la porte s'ouvrit, elles se forçaient à arrêté.

Ikuto =....Passe la tête contre la porte.

Amu = (Fige)

Ikuto = Dis...vous avez avalez un parapluie ou quoi ?!...Sa question resté stupide pour Amu.

Amu = C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?!! Où est-ce que tu était?!!

Ikuto = Dehors...Maman...Il se moqua d'elle

Amu = _Grrr....attend, tu ne fais rien pour attendre!_

(CLAC)...Il referma la porte

Amu = Alors ?

Ikuto = Alors quoi ? Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

Amu = Je peux savoir ou tu était ? Et depuis quand tu te met à fumer ?! Sa question resté indiscrète pour lui

Ikuto = Ne me pose ses questions stupides! Je suis majeur moi....

Amu =....!!! "_Majeur...moi aussi je voudrais l'être...!"_. Ses pensées fut interrompu quand Ikuto sortie une cigarette de sa boite. "Eh..oh, il est hors de question que tu fumes ici!"

Ikuto = J'allais pas fumer idiote! J'ai l'intention de la jeter." Il finnissa sa phrase et en même temps, il se moqua d'elle. "Tu en poses trop de questions..."

Amu = Que...(Embarrassé)... "Mais...mais pas du tout...." Sa question à couper court, quand elle se trouva à l'écart. En même temps qu'il jeta la clope, Amu regardé sa valise. "Ikuto...."

Ikuto = Mhm ?

Amu = Tu t'en va ?

Ikuto = (Surpris)...._"Quoi ? Elle n'est pas senser être au courant...."_ Il se mordit les lèvres. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Amu ?"

Amu = Ben...tu n'as pas ranger tes affaires..." Elle lui montrait du doigt. "Tu vas changé de chambre ?"

Ikuto = Humpht....(Souffles saccadé)..."On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je te rassure que ce n'est pas vrai..."

Amu = Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ikuto = Je ne n'ai pas l'intention de déranger tout mes vêtements, c'est comme ça...

Amu = Soqua....

Il s'avança prêt de la commande, et prit la télécommande de la télé. Un point concentré, il vu par le détournent de l'œil son billet coincé en dessous d'un sac.

Amu = Ikuto! Elle attira

Ikuto = Hein ?

Amu = Tu n'oubliera pas de fermer derrière moi, d'accord ? Elle mit son petit gilet sur son bras, et se tourna vers lui.

Ikuto = Pourquoi ? Tu vas quelque part ? Il se sentit stressé à être obliger de lui répondre, en même temps qu'il regardé le billet.

Amu = Eh...tu m'écoutes ? Désempare t-elle

Ikuto = Oui...oui...

Il se plaça entre elle et la commode, pour éviter le moindre soupçon.

Amu = Je vais voir Yaya. Elle se rapprocha de lui et mis ces deux mains contre lui. "Maintenant pousse-toi, il faut que prenne mon sac!" A pile poil d'attraper les cordes, il lui bloqua les poignets avec son bras. "Ikuto! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques!?" Il la plaqua contre lui, contre son torse. Rouge comme une tomate, elle trembla. "A-Attends...à quoi tu joue HENTAIIII !!?"

Ikuto = A rien...je te taquine... Elle se débattue contre lui, quand lui en profita pour inhaler le parfum de ses cheveux. Il toucha en même temps le sac, derrière lui. Quelques instants après, il lui lâcha les poignets.

Amu = ESPECE D'IMBECILE !! (BAM)...Elle lui donna un coup de genou sur sa cuisse

Ikuto dans la douleur, trop peu pour lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le menton de sa colocataire avec ses doigts. Il lui releva à quelques pouces de ces lèvres." Ce n'est pas bien Amu! Tu m'a fait très mal!" Son souffle contre les lèvres de la jeune fille

Amu =....(BLUSHHHHHH)....... Ses yeux figé comme il était dangereusement proche, elle cligna des yeux, et se rappela de sa mission. "_Tadase-kun..."_

Ikuto = Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande t-il comme elle trembla au visage

Amu = (Repousse)...."Baka...on vient juste de faire la paix! Je te déteste!"

Ikuto = C'est vrai ? Si tu me déteste, il fallait pas me repousser...

Amu = Mais je voulais pas que tu me touches ! Après tout, nous étions des ennemies avant ?!

Ikuto = Des ennemies...? Bon d'accord, j'ai très mal agis avec toi...mais crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup changé!"

Amu = Ça ne prouve rien, tu es toujours le même qu'avant...Elle marmonna sous ses cheveux

Yoru =....Il se mordit les pattes et les griffes en voyant Amu et Ikuto

Miki = Hoooo...c'est compliqué... Elle dit à ces côtés

Suu = Désonééééé....

Ran = Amu-chan....

Ikuto =...Fait ce que tu veux! Remit t-il violemment le sac d'Amu et partit en direction de la porte. "Je commence à en avoir marre!" Marmonne t-il avant de commencer à fermer

(BLAMMMM)

Amu =.....J'en peux plus.......Elle soupira_ "Je ne l'aime pas...je ne l'aime pas...bon sang...c'est quoi ce sentiment ?"_ Ses joues en feux

* * *

Lieu = Au rez de chaussée

Heure = 10H02

Amu descendu énervée dans les escaliers. Accompagné de ses 3 petites fées, et du petit charas d'Ikuto, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec lui. Comme quoi s'il l'aimait toujours ? Ses pensées fut interrompu quand elle descendit la derrière étages et vu Yaya, qu'il l'attendu juste en bas des escaliers.

Amu = Yaya...gomen...Elle la supplia en posant ses deux mains l'une contre elles.

Yaya = Ohayo Amu-chi!

Amu arriva enfin sur la dernière marche.

Amu = Je t'ai fait attendre ?

Yaya = Juste un peu...

Amu = Si...dit le Yaya...je t'ai fait attendre...? Marmonne t-elle

Yaya =....Elle gonfla ses joues. "Ça ne fait rien. Je le mérite..."

Amu = Pourquoi ?

Yaya = A cause d'hier...c'est tout moi, je mérite d'être maudite.!

Amu l'écouta et lui prit ses deux mains

Amu = Yaya, raconte-moi pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ?

Yaya = Hum....Souffla t-elle vers le bas. "Tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher ?"

Amu = Promis...

Yaya = Okay...viens avec moi...

Elle traîna Amu, dans le hall pour allé à la salle de restaurant.

Amu = A-Attend Yaya, où tu m'emmène ?!

Yaya = Tu verras...

Amu serra la main contre celle de Yaya, très émotive, mais quand elle vu arrivai Kukai, elle s'arrêta avec Yaya.

Yaya = Heu...Amu-chi, il y a un problème ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête

Amu = Regarde il y a Kukai, on lui dit bonjour ?

Yaya = Oui, si tu veux...

Kukai commença être proche d'elles. Il passa au milieu, les mains dans les poches

Amu = Bonjour Kukai !

Yaya = Ah! Ohayo Kukai. Lève t-elle la main pour lui faire remarquer sa présence

Il tourna les pupilles vers une d'entre elles.

Kukai = Bonjour....3 secondes de silence. "Hinamori...belle journée ?" Dit-il en même temps qu'il regardé Yaya, et passa entre elles

Amu = Heu...oui

Yaya =....(Soupire)...."J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Je ne pourrai plus l'aimer maintenant qu'il m'en veut..."

Amu = Tu..Tu aimes Kukai ? Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres

Yaya = Ça te gène tant que ça ? Son regard triste

Amu = N...Non, pas du tout.

Yaya = Quand je pense que je lui est fait une promesse...

Amu = Ah bon...qu'elle promesse ?

Pepe = Pour la suite, c'est assis dechu! Les interrompt t-elle

Ran = Yaaaa-aaah....cela va être intéressant. Secoue t-elle ses poms-poms

Miki = Ran...il n'y a rien de joyeux à ça...

Suu = Honto desu !

Les deux jeunes filles se concerta

Amu = On y va ?

Yaya = Oui.

A suivre...

Je vais tenter d'accélérer les mises à jour. Mais si je le fais trop vite, cela va être nul et je vais tout mélanger! En me relisant, j'ai remarqué des phrases répété comme dans les chapitres 3 à 9, je crois! Amu dit que c'est trop tard...et je l'ai répéter! C'est tout à fait normal, c'est le but de la fanfic.

Dans ma fic, j'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une impasse, pas vous ? N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas!

**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir Minna-san, pardon pour le retard! Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai une absence sur cette fic. Pour faire court, j'écris quand j'en ai réellement envie! Si ce n'est que si je me force à écrire, ça va être du n'importe quoi! Ne soyez pas déçu que ce soit très long, j'espère que vous comprenais?

Mais la bonne nouvelle, et que j'ai été très inspiré pour ce chapitre. Enfin, une toute première précision, il y aura un flashback, sur ce qui c'est passé avant Hawaï.

**OMG **-**Je ne possède pas Shugo Chara! Appartient à Peach-Pit.**

_(Flashback)_

_Elle traîna Amu, dans le hall pour allé à la salle de restaurant._

_Amu = A-Attend Yaya, où tu m'emmènes ?!_

_Yaya = Tu verras..._

_Amu serra la main contre celle de Yaya, très émotive, mais quand elle vu arriver Kukai, elle s' arrêta avec Yaya._

_Yaya = Heu...Amu-chi, il y a un problème ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête_

_Amu = Regarde il y a Kukai, on lui dit bonjour ?_

_Yaya = Oui, si tu veux..._

_Kukai commença être proche d'elles. Il passa au milieu, les mains dans les poches_

_Amu = Bonjour Kukai !_

_Yaya = Ah! Ohayo Kukai. Lève t-elle la main pour lui faire remarquer sa présence_

_Il tourna les pupilles vers une d'entre elles._

_Kukai = Bonjour....3 secondes de silence. "Hinamori...belle journée ?" Dit-il en même temps qu'il regardé Yaya, et passa entre elles_

_Amu = Heu...oui_

_Yaya =....(Soupire)...."J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Je ne pourrai plus l'aimer maintenant qu'il m'en veut..."_

_Amu = Tu..Tu aimes Kukai ? Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres_

_Yaya = Ça te gène tant que ça ? Son regard triste_

_Amu = N...Non, pas du tout._

_Yaya = Quand je pense que je l'ai fait une promesse..._

_Amu = Ah bon...qu'elle promesse ?_

_Pepe = Pour la suite, c'est assis dechu! Les interrompt t-elle_

_Ran = Yaaaa-aaah....cela va être intéressant. Secoue t-elle ses poms-poms_

_Miki = Ran...il n'y a rien de joyeux à ça..._

_Suu = Honto desu !_

_Les deux jeunes filles se concerta_

_Amu = On y va ?_

_Yaya = Oui._

_(Fin du flashback)_

Lieu = Au bar

Heure = 10H30

**Yaya...quand je les regarder, cela m'a contrarier qu'elle soit tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme Kukai. Pourtant, depuis la primaire, il la toujours traiter, comme un nounours qu'on voudrait serré très fort dans ces bras. D'où ce changement à du provenir et pourquoi ? Même-moi, je me pose la question, après tout, je suis venu ici, pour plaire à un certain garçon..., j'aimerai tellement être avec lui et qu'on soit tout seuls! **

Amu = Yaya, on est obligés de s'éloigner?

Yaya = T'inquiète pas!

La jeune fille à couette l'emmena à travers le restaurant, passa entre les serveurs qui faisaient le ménage. Après leur passage, Amu se rendit compte de la belle marque qu'elle à faite sur le sol. Le serveur commença à s'énerver.

Serveur = Et vous! Faites-attention!

Amu = Haaa...je suis désolé..., dit-elle derrière, sans qu'elle est pu le temps de ralentir avec Yaya. "Attend Yaya, tu te rend compte de ce qu'on à fait ?!"

Yaya = C'est son travail, Amu-chi! Bouda t-elle

Amu = _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est radine...!_

Après un moment à marcher, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent jusqu'au bar. Amu souffla de justesse avec la présence de Rima en train de boire un jus de fruit, devant le barman.

Amu = Rima!

Après l'appel, la jeune fille blonde se retourna.

Rima = Amu?

Amu et Yaya était désormais devant le bar, juste après que Rima descendu du grand tabouret.

Amu = Ohayo, Rima.

Rima = Ohayo.

Amu = Dis donc c'est un peu tôt, pour prendre une boisson. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Rima = Je vous attendais. Sourit-elle

Amu = Ah...pourquoi faire?, se demande t-elle au moment où Yaya se mit en face de Rima.

Yaya = On a prévu quelque chose!

Rima = Je vois....tu vas lui dire maintenant?, dit-elle en regardant son amie

Amu = Quoi, maintenant? Amu resta bouchée-bée

XxX

Ran = Oui, quoi! Ses poms-poms s'agiter sous les yeux des charas, leur propriétaires était très distants par rapport à eux

Suu = Du calme Ran!

Miki = Honto! Je veux en savoir plus moi-aussi!

Une main les aveugla aussitôt.

Kusu-Kusu = STOPPPPP !!! dit-elle en criant avant que les autres commencent à passer

Miki = Quest-ce qui t'arrive Kusu-Kusu ?

Kusu-Kusu = Euh...Etto....je le sais moi.

Ran = Honto ? Ran devenait joyeuse

Suu = Nanii ? Desu.

Kusu-Kusu = Euh...d'accord! Elle se rapprocha des autres et chuchota dans les oreilles de tous.

Tous = Waaaooooouuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh......

Ran = Pshittt....(rire)

XxX

Cela n'a pas échapper à Amu, elle regardait les charas autour d'elle, faisant toute sorte de bruits.

Amu = _Mais...de quoi est-ce qu'elles parlent ?_, pensa t-elle, quand finalement elle retourna à Rima et Yaya. "OK, je vous écoutes."

Yaya = Enfin...je crois...que Rima n'est pas obligé de resté ici en fin de compte... Yaya fit ses mots déphasant comme si elle voulait faire fuir quelqu'un

Amu = Allons Yaya, si Rima était déjà au courant, je l'aurai forcément su?

Rima = (Surprise)..."Oups"... Amu toucha la corde sensible de cette discussion.

Amu = !...Oh, je vois...Rima ne m'a tout raconté, c'est ça?, dit-elle avec les têtes qu'elles faisaient. "Tu le sais depuis quand, Rima?"

Rima = Amu...tu sais Yaya, ne t'a pas encore tout raconté.

Amu = Quoi! Que Yaya avait un faible pour Kukai?

Yaya baissa les yeux et Rima soupira.

Rima = C-Ce n'est pas tout...

Amu = Mhm? Q' uest-ce que c'est d'autre?, dit-elle dans ce sentiment inconnue. "C'est plus une promesse...je ne te suis plus!"

Yaya prit serra ses deux mains, est commença le pas.

Yaya = Si...Si ont est là, c'est pour une autre raison Amu-chi! Je les fait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Amu = Yaya....La jeune fille était surprise.

Rima cessa les observations, posa sa main contre la housse du tabouret et tapota doucement.

Rima = Sil-vous plaît les filles, prenait les places. Moi j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Les deux autres filles l'a regardés, perplexes

Rima = Quoi ? J'ai déjà entendu toute l'histoire! Elle reprit son sac à main, s'approcha de Yaya et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule. "Bonne chance, Yaya."

Rima s'éloigna aussitôt sans qu' Amu est pu le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

XxX

(Retour Amu et Yaya)

Yaya = Hum, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa t-elle alors qu'elle s'essaya sur sa place.

Amu = Euh..oui, si tu veux. Son visage restée directe.

Yaya = D'accord. Elle se positionna en avant et lança un bras devant le barman. "Monsieur, on voudrait deux sodas pétillants, s'il-vous plaît."

Barman = Tout de suite. Il sortit les bouteilles, retira les capuchons et les posa sur la plate-forme.

Yaya et Amu = Merci!

XxX

Amu = Glou...Tu sais, je n'ai pas aimer la façon dont tu t'es comporté hier... , annonça t-elle contre sa bouteille

Yaya soupira à son tour.

Yaya = Je sais...je le regrette beaucoup!

Amu = Tu auras beau dire ça...mais je ne te reconnais plus, Yay...!

Yaya = Tu as tout faut! Interrompt t-elle. "Je n'ai pas changé du tout..."

Amu = Alors...

Yaya = Ça s'est passé il y' a un mois, on avait déjà réussi le collège. Toi, moi et tout la bande... Le lycée était nouveau pour moi!, serra sa bouteille dans sa main

Amu = Yaya...

Yaya = J'ai toujours cette journée en mémoire....

* * *

~~-----_Flashback-----~~_

_Lieu = Japon, maison Kukai / Un mardi de beau temps_

_Il y a un mois..._

_Après avoir reçu un seul et simple coup de téléphone, il était le seul à avoir besoin de parler à cette personne. Il serra la paume dans sa main, observant ses frères faire les guignols, alors que Yaya prononçait des phrases pas très nettes._

_Kukai = Yaya! Tu peux prononcer la dernière phrase!, fit très stressée, quand Unkai, lui tirer les cheveux_

_La jeune fille entendu une personne parler juste en face de la ligne_

_Yaya = Kukai, tu n'es pas seul? _

_Kukai = T'inquiète pas! C'est que des gêneurs!_

_Unkai = Des gêneurs? Murmura t-il prêt du combiné, quand tout à coup, d'un geste vif, il attrapa l'appareil et le plaça contre son oreille._

_Kukai = Ehhh!!! Rend le moi! Fit-il en sautant pour le reprendre_

_Son frère sourit malicieusement._

_Unkai = Salut! Tu voudrais Kukai, mais je ne pourrai pas te le passer. Franchement, je suis très surpris que tu sois sa petite-amie!_

_Yaya = Heu...aah...ce n'est pas le cas...!! Rougit t-elle_

_Kukai l'entendu et rougit à son tour _

_Kukai = Ce n'est pas...ma coopppineeeee!!, crie t-il en reprenant le téléphone à son frère. "Va jouer ailleurs Unkai!", il remit le téléphone à sa place. "Allo Yaya, pardon pour tout ça..."_

_Yaya = Liarrr...ce n'est pas grave, je voulais savoir si tu était tout seul chez toi...dit-elle en secoué son bras de son côté_

_Kukai = Non..., dit-il l'air très gênée. "C'est un vrai cirque avec mes frères..."_

_Yaya = Ah!_

_Kukai = C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?_

_Yaya = J..Je voulais te dire que je très inquiète pour toi! Tu ne viens même plus en cours depuis deux semaines!_

_Kukai = Yaya...Kukai agrandissait ses yeux et ne pouvais la laisser en plan. "Alors vient me voir. Tu te sentira mieux quand tu me verras..."_

_Yaya = Ah, aligato Kukai!, dit-elle très excité_

_Kukai = De rien, je t'attend chez moi._

_Yaya = Oui, j'arrive dans un une demi-heure!_

_Kukai = Ok, alors à tout de suite._

_Yaya = Salut! _

_Ils raccrochèrent à la fin, les deux combiné en même temps. Yaya était si joyeuse de son côté, qu'elle se mit à courir dans toute la cuisine de sa maison. Il venait plus en cours depuis deux semaines et sa maison était très éloigné du lycée. Même si elle commença la première année de lycée, et que lui était en dernière année, cela ne la dérangeais pas qu'il soit distancer entre les grades. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être dans le même établissement que lui! Et elle à réussi! Ainsi qu' Amu, Rima,Tadase et Nagehiko. Maintenant, elle était prête, et sur le point de partir de chez elle, en prenant les clés au passage. De son côté Kukai resté silencieux, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui._

_(30 minutes plus tard)_

_Toc, toc...._

_Yaya = (Toux) Hum, hum..._

_Clac...._

_La personne ouvrit et sourit en sa présence._

_Kaido = Oh, bonjour magnifique demoiselle._

_Elle le regarda, perplexe._

_Yaya = Anno...vous êtes ?_

_Kaido = Eh? Ben, je suis le grand frère de Kukai...Bouehh..._

_Kukai arriva juste à temps, en coinçant sa tête contre la porte. Elle sourit de suite à sa présence, même si son autre frère soulager sa joue, Kukai décida de fermer la porte derrière lui. Yaya rougit quand il s'approcha en même temps qui fermer la porte. _

_Yaya = Euh...Kukai!, étouffé par la poitrine de celui-ci_

_Kukai = OH! PARDON!, s'éloigna t-il juste à temps en se grattant la tête. "Yaya, je te remercie d'être là..."_

_Yaya = Oh, mais de rien... Tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un..._

_Kukai = Oui, c'est vrai... S'arrêta t-il de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. "Où est Pepe ? Tu n'es pas venu avec elle ?"_

_Yaya = Non! Je suis venu toute seule. A cour de question._

_Kukai = (Sourit)_

_Yaya = Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle, confuse de son sourire_

_Kukai = Non..rien. Ça me plaisir que tu sois venue..._

_Yaya = (Blush)...Hum...Acquitte t-elle_

_~KLAXON ~KLAXON ~_

_Ils nul le temps de se voir et discuter, quand un véhicule klaxonna sur la route. De suite alerté, ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur, en passant la terrasse, traversé le portail et trouvé un camion de "chargement", situé à côté du trottoir. Yaya resta muette, et se demander pourquoi il se garer devant la maison Souma. Mais quand elle entendu la portière avant ,s'ouvrir, elle remarqua Kukai qui avançait jusqu'à la portière. Il était le 2ème frères de Kukai, portant une protection en plastique, et qui descendait du camion, pour se retrouver avec lui._

_Kukai = Alors ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir Shusui ?_

_Shusui =Ouais! C'était pas facile de convaincre de me le prêter juste pour aujourd'hui, mais enfin...je leur ai dit que demain, grand maximum, on aura tout terminer. Remit t-il ses lunettes en place, tout en parlant à Kukai._

_Kukai = J'espère bien... Jeta t-il un coup d'œil à la hauteur du véhicule. "Ça ne marchera jamais...t'as pas vu ce qu'on à mettre ?!", Se moqua t-il_

_Shusui = (Anxieux) Tais-toi et aide-moi!, rattrape t-il son frère par le tee-shirt et le traîna aux portes arrières. Quand il arriva avec lui, il ne pouvait ignorer la fille qui les fixait à l'occasion. "Salut! Comment tu t'appelles ?"_

_Yaya = Euh...moi c'est Yaya._

_Il soupira que c'était vraiment réelle, se rapprocha et serra sa main pour la politesse._

_Shusui = Enchantée. Moi c'est Shusui, 1m80, pèse 71 kg et travaille à temps plein comme serveur dans un restaurant à quatre étoiles._

_Yaya = (Perplexe)..??? "Hein ?_

_Kukai =.... Soupira des bêtises de son frère. "Shuisui, arrête de dire des conneries...!_

_Shusui = (Rire)...Ha Ha ha, c'était une blague, ne te met pas dans cette état, Yaya-chan._

_Yaya = ha... Acquitte t-elle la tête 2x_

_Cependant, l'heure tournait beaucoup plus vite quand ils papotaient, c'est alors que Shusui ouvrit ce tas de ferraille et sortit le chariot élévateur. Il le déposa par terre, faisant attention à leur pieds. Yaya s'interroger par cette chose._

_Yaya = K-Kukai, c'est pour quoi faire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_

_Kukai et Shusui = Hein ?_

_Yaya = (Choqué)...Oh, pardon, je n'aurai pas du demander une chose pareille... s'inclina t-elle._

_Shusui = Tu n'as pas t'excuser Yaya-chan. Il partit entre les portes coulissantes et tapa dessus. "Tu vois ça, c'est pour le déménagement."_

_Yaya = Le déménagement...?_, _Aussitôt dit, elle tourna la tête vers Kukai _

_Kukai = Ha ha ha...Il riait, comme il pensait que cette nouvelle n'aurait pas réussi à être répandu, surtout de la bouche de quelqu'un. "Je crois que tu as des questions à me poser Yaya, mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle ailleurs, si ça te dérange pas ?", supplie t-il avec ses mains_

_Yaya = Hmm...pourquoi pas...on pourrait aller boire un coup. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?_

_Kukai = OH! Désolé, mais je suis pas trop fan de boissons...pourquoi on irai pas se promener devant la plage ?_

_Yaya = Bon...d'accord, mais il faudra prendre le métro pour y aller. _

_Kukai = Yup! Fit-il un signe avec ses doigts_

_Toutefois, Shusui ne laisser échapper cette occasion, et rattrapa son frère avant qu'il commence à bouger._

_Shusui = Petite minute! T'étais supposer m'aider !?, dit-il avec l'emprise qu'il avait sur son tee-shirt, il arriva presque à le déchirer._

_Kukai = Tchioto! Gwaa...tu n'as pas besoin de moi, vous êtes tous de mêmes trois à la maison !, étouffé comme il serra par derrière_

_Shusui = C'est ça...et quand tu rentrera qui se tapera le reste crétin ! _

_Par sa faute, elle devait réagir pour l'aider._

_Yaya = (S'incline) S'il-vous plait, c'est moi qui lui ai proposer. Je vous promet que ça ne prendra pas plus de deux heures...._

_Shusui = (Dévisage)...Aaaah, vraiment je me demande ce que je fous avec toi. Relâcha t-il Kukai. "C'est d'accord, pas plus tard."_

_Yaya = (Joyeuse) Ahhh...Aligato gazaimasu! _

_Kukai = *Toux*, Bon sang! Se plein t-il à côté de Yaya_

_Yaya = (Inquiète)...Ça va aller ?_

_Kukai = Ouais._

_Tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kukai, elle commença a partir devant, mais ressenti un bras sur son épaule._

_Shusui = La prochaine fois, utilise le "tu" à la place de "vous". On se tutoie maintenant. Chuchota t-il à son oreille_

_Yaya = Ah, je ne l'ai pas senti arriver..! pensa et rougit t-elle. "Hum, Hum, Hum"! Acquitte sa tête 6x plus que tout à l'heure._

_Aussitôt partit pour le métro, deux des frères sortit de la maison, chargé en carton et finit par rejoindre celui de dehors._

_Rento = *Huff huff*...Il posa 3 kg de matériels dans le véhicule et retourna voir son frère. "C'était qui ?"_

_Shusui = Ben je ne sait pas, une fille était devant chez nous, elle s'appelle Yaya._

_Rento = Ah Ah...bizarre je l'a connais pas. _

_Shusui = (Slammm), donna t-il un grand coup sur sa tête. "Normale, tu ne l'as jamais vu!"_

_Le troisième frère, réussi à les séparer, et passa entre les deux_

_Unkai = Tu as bien dit Yaya ? Hum, peut-être que la chance tournera en faveur de Kukai. Sourit t-il, sournoisement_

_Rento = (Rire)_

_Shusui = Ahhh, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...Soupira t-il de l'autre côté._

* * *

_Lieu = Gare (Métro)_

_Heure = 14H30_

_Une demi-heure à attendre le train, Yaya se retrouver collé à Kukai, ils prenaient le mal en patience, et attendu que le métro arrive devant eux. Avec tous ce monde, Yaya avait beaucoup de mal à passer entre les portes, et c'est alors que pour pas la laisser derrière, Kukai lui attrapa la main et l'emporta avec lui, dans le wagon. Trois minutes plus tard, les portes se refermèrent et démarrèrent, en passant dans le tunnel souterrains. Quand finalement le train quitta ce lieu, Yaya était joyeuse à profiter de la vue sur la ville, une fois sortit._

_Yaya = Waaaah..._

_Kukai = (Sourit)..Tu n'es jamais monté là-dedans ?, dit-il curieusement_

_Yaya = Non..pas vraiment..._

_BOUM_

_Le métro bougea brusquement, ce qui emporte Yaya à se prendre le pied dans une barre et tombé contre Kukai._

_Yaya = Ah! Rougit-elle_

_Kukai = Ça va aller ?, mit-il ses mains sur ses épaules_

_Yaya = Hum! Se sépare t-elle en vitesse_

_Kukai = Ce n'est pas radicale comme situation, accroche-toi à ça Yaya. Dit t-il en montrant au dessus d'eux, qu'il y' avait des petites cordes enroulés autour des barres en métal._

_Yaya = Oui, tu as raison. Elle se sentit apaisé que cette secousse ne recommence plus. Mais à le penser, était un peu fort, il y' avait beaucoup plus de monde cette-fois._

_Yaya = Aie! Crie t-elle en marmonnant, quand un des passager lui marcha sur le pied. Cela n'arrangeait rien quand il faut porter des sandales. Et après un autre coup sur son pied._

_"Aieee..! .j'en_

_Elle fut interrompu quand les mains de Kukai, touchaient l'arrière du dos, et la poussa contre lui. En état de choque, il le ressentit par un frisson de son bras et se prépara à la calmer en mettant ses mains sur chaque côté d'elle._

_Kukai = Ça tangue un peu. Le mieux c'est que tu restes près de moi comme ça tu te feras plus mal. Chuchote t-il avec une Yaya, dont le cœur battait cent à l'heure_

_Yaya = (Blush)...N-Nani...? Pensa t-elle, alors qu'elle était si proche de lui. "Je n'aurai jamais penser que Kukai était aussi grand..."_

* * *

_Lieu = Au bord de la plage_

_Heure = 15H00_

_A peine avoir franchi la route, où la promenade débuta, Yaya commença à chauffer dans la minute, même Kukai ne se rendit compte qu'elle était très rouge! Elle se doutait de ce qui c'était passé avait avoir avec le métro. Tout le monde la regardait se replier, comme dans une coquille, avec de la fumée qui s'échapper au dessus de sa tête. Elle le regarda encore une fois et soupira qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien. En effet, c'est elle qui est toujours après lui, pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça changerai ?_

_Yaya = Aaah, jamais plus j'irai dans ce métro... j'ai trop honte!, pensa t-elle_

_Kukai s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers la jeune fille._

_Kukai = Ça te dirai de prendre une glace ?_

_Yaya = ...une glace ?_

_(Après l'achat des glaces)_

_Yaya = (Lèche)...Pas cool ça...,en faisant la moue contre sa glace_

_Kukai = Il y a un problème Yaya ?, S'aperçut-il_

_Yaya = Non, c'est rien... Tourne la tête_

_Kukai = Tans-pis...Marmonne t-il_

_(1O minutes plus tard)_

_Ils avaient désormais terminer leur glace, et comme toujours Yaya avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle vu un aperçus de ce que pouvait être la mer, prit le bras gauche de Kukai et l'emporta jusqu'à l'appuie, sans qu'il s'approche trop, sinon ils seraient tombé tout les deux dans le vide. Kukai était crispé avec sa façon d'agir._

_Yaya = Regarde! N'est-ce pas magnifique aujourd'hui ?, fit-elle en montrant avec son doigt._

_Kukai = Ah...c'est vrai..._

_Yaya = (Sourit)_

_Kukai tourna la tête avec une question qui le turbine depuis le début._

_Kukai = T-Tu ne voulais me dire quelque chose ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour me voir._

_Yaya = (Frustrée)...Oh! C'est vrai...j'ai complètement oublié! Se gratte la tête. "Oui, mais c'est toi qui a décidé de m'emmener ici."_

_Kukai = Je...voulais juste qu'on soit seuls, si on étaient rester chez moi, mes frères nous auraient embêter avec le déménagement...."_

_Yaya = Hein ?, dit-elle surprise. "N..Ne me dit pas que tu déménages ? Tu vas quitter l'école ? Sona...."_

_Kukai coupé court cette révélation et attrapa vivement les épaules de la jeune fille avant qu'elle pleure._

_Yaya = K-Kukai ? Rougit t-elle_

_Kukai = Ce n'est pas ça. C'est de mes frères dont il s'agit..._

_Yaya = Hein ?_

_Kukai = Tss...je suis pas doué pour m'exprimer... Passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne suis pas venu au lycée parce que j'aidais mes frères à déménager..."_

_Yaya = (Gasp)... Oh!_

_Kukai = T..Tu te rend compte...on va se séparer. Je serai pas loin d'eux, mais...ça fera drôle de ne plus les voir à la maison...Dit-il désespérément._

_Yaya = Kukai...J'ignorai tout ça..._

_Kukai = Voilà, je t'ai tout dit .... Humph...J'aimerai bien partir d'ici, pour être comme la mer ..._

_Yaya = (Surpris)...Oh! Kukai..._

_Kukai = Bon, il faut que je rentre maintenant..._

_Yaya = A-Attend ! L'attrape t-elle par le bras_

_Kukai = Quoi ?_

_Yaya = Tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on veut que ce souhait se réalise ?_

_Kukai = Heu...pas vraiment...Fit-il, perplexe_

_Yaya = On se fait une promesse d'être toujours ensemble..._

_Kukai = Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Yaya. J'en ai jamais entendu parler !_

_Yaya = (Soupir).. Hum, ce n'est pas grave... dit-elle quand elle commença à prendre la main de Kukai et enroulé son dernier doigt avec celui du garçon.."Moi non plus j'ai ai jamais entendu parler....On vient de l'inventer...! " Sourit-elle_

_Kukai = Baaaaka....Sourit-il en retour_

~~*_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Durant une minutes de silence, Amu réfléchissait de la façon dont Yaya lui à cacher tout ça. Elle comprit enfin que ce n'était pas sa vie, mais celle de Yaya!

Amu = (Crispée) Waouh...Ça donne froid dans le dos...

Ran = Je suis d'accord Amu-chan! Annonce t-elle en flottant près d'elle.

Pepe = Je suis pas d'accord! Sinon pourquoi il lui aurait dit ça!?

Yaya = Allons Pepe-chan!

Amu = Mhm...Yaya, je peux te poser une question ?

Yaya = Hein ? La regarde t-elle

Amu = Tout ça...et nous...c'était juste pour faire plaisir à ton ami ?

Yaya acquitta tout simplement sous les yeux d'Amu, qui s'aperçut que c'était finalement un mensonge depuis le départ.

Amu = Je ne veut plus rien attendre .... Amu en retrait, commença à poser une pièce de 5 yens sur le compteur et bougea de sa chaise.

Yaya = Amu-chi ?! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Amu = Désolé...mais je déteste les menteuses !, en tournant la tête

Les yeux de Yaya finissait grand, par entendre la seule réponse de sa meilleur amie.

**To be continued...**

**Pardon, pardon, pardon !!! Mais c'est le seul chapitre que j'ai réussi à faire durant mon temps libre...Gomen vraiment! En plus que j'ai dit que j'allais tout poster le chapitre long...Je me répète suffisamment, et j'espère pouvoir faire le suivant avec la semaine qui arrive. **

**Cela m'a bien plus de mettre les frères Souma, c'est d'autant plus amusant^^. Je vous mets des adresses en cas où avec les images des frères! : h t t p : / / w w w . c r u n c h y r o l l . c o m / s h o w p h o t o ? i d = 4 3 0 3 8 5 6 4 7 0 ****et ****h t t p : / / w w w . c r u n c h y r o l l . c o m / s h o w p h o t o ? i d = 4 3 0 3 8 5 6 4 7 2**


	16. Chapter 16

Ohayo lecteurs! J'ai presque terminé mon code de la route. Et oui! Tout mon temps est dans les cours que je prends, je fais** principalement **plaisir à mes parents et croyez-moi, c'est compliqué. C'est surprenant la baisse de reviews, d'opinions sur cette fic. J'avoue que ça m'encourager au début...

**O__O**

_(Flashback)_

_Durant une minutes de silence, Amu réfléchissait de la façon dont Yaya lui à cacher tout ça. Elle comprit enfin que ce n'était pas sa vie, mais celle de Yaya!_

_Amu = (Crispée) Waouh...Ça donne froid dans le dos..._

_Ran = Je suis d'accord Amu-chan! Annonce t-elle en flottant près d'elle._

_Pepe = Je suis pas d'accord! Sinon pourquoi il lui aurait dit ça!?_

_Yaya = Allons Pepe-chan! _

_Amu = Mhm...Yaya, je peux te poser une question ?_

_Yaya = Hein ? La regarde t-elle_

_Amu = Tout ça...et nous...c'était juste pour faire plaisir à ton ami ?_

_Yaya acquitta tout simplement sous les yeux d'Amu, qui s'aperçut que c'était finalement un mensonge depuis le départ._

_Amu = Je ne veut plus rien attendre .... Amu en retrait, commença à poser une pièce de 5 yens sur le compteur et bougea de sa chaise._

_Yaya = Amu-chi ?! Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_Amu = Désolé...mais je déteste les menteuses !, en tournant la tête_

_Les yeux de Yaya finissait grand, par entendre la seule réponse de sa meilleur amie._

_(Fin du flashback)_

Lieu = Bar

Heure = 11H34

**Amu P.O.V =**

**Je peux pas le croire! Yaya à fait tout ça pour Kukai! Je peux le comprendre que c'était pour lui faire plaisir, mais nous ..., comment suis-je supposé réagir avec ça? Elle aurait dû nous le dire avant qu'on vienne ici! Et les billets, comment elle a eu? Tout ça c'est la faute de son stupide cousin ou alors ...**

**Avec ce qui ce passe maintenant, j'ai ai eu assez de l'entendre dire qu'on on aurait jamais du être là, seulement ... quand elle essaya de me ralentir, je ne savais plus quoi penser ...**

Yaya = Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Amu-chi ? Attrape le bras, avant qu'elle quitte

Amu = J ... J'ai dit que je déteste les personnes qui mentent Yaya!

Yaya = (Gelé) ... Je ... Je suis désolé ...

Elle me libéra finalement le bras, et comme elle m'a serrait fort, il a bien fallu que je me frotte un peu.

Amu = C'est depuis le début que tu aurais dû t' excuser! Tu aurait du le faire devant moi et les autres! Maintenant, comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir ?

Yaya = M .. Même si vous êtes ici, les billet sont toujours valable ...et ...

Amu = Il n'y a pas que ça Yaya, c'est d'abord le fait que tu t'es servi de nous et que tu nous ai menti qui me met dans cette état ...

Yaya = (Proteste) ... C'est pas juste! Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière des idiotes à trouver l'amour, il n'y a qu'a regarder toi avec Tadase!

Amu = Blush ... Ce n'est pas ça! Ça n'a rien à voir!!

Yaya = Si ça l'est!!

Ran = Calme-toi Amu-chan! Met ses mains devant

Amu = (Chauffe) (Chauffe) .... Hum .... Hummmmmmm ......

Yaya = (Calme) ....Ouf ....On s'était jamais engueuler comme ça ...et j'ai l'impression de me sentir mieux, pas toi ?

Amu = Si ... je crois que j'ai tout dit ... Souffla t-elle

Yaya = On peut parler tranquillement maintenant en buvant un coca ?

Amu = (Acquitte) Oui ...

(20 minutes plus tard)

Depuis vingt minutes, les deux jeunes filles s'offraient une pause en buvant et même en grignotant quelques apéro. Yaya lui raconta tout en détail, l'achat des billes, un cousin débile, son coup de fil pour joindre tout les autres avant l'annonce, la vrai raison de ses sentiments envers Kukai, et plein d'autres choses, qui justifie qui n'ait pas obligatoire d'êtres collés pendant toute la journée. Yaya en profita aussi pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait allait ou elle voulait, du moment qu'elle paie avec son argent. C'était une excuse, mais Amu, ce demandé s'il était sage d'en parler au autres.

Amu = Glou ...Glou ... je comprend maintenant. Tu avais peur qu'on te dise non ?

Yaya = Oui, c'est à peu prêt ça ...

Pepe = Je lui avait dit, mais elle n'en faisait qu'a sa tête ... Flottant au dessus de sa tête

Yaya = Oui, j'aurai du t'écouter. Gomenai Pepe-chan ...

Pepe = Excuse accepté! Fit-t-elle un clin d'œil

Miki = C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez. Dit-elle en souriant

Suu = Honto, deux bébé ...

Amu = Les filles! Interrompt t-elle.*toux* "Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de le dire au autres."

Yaya = Tu plaisantes!

Amu = Non. C'est ta faute si on en est là.

Yaya = Demo ... Je suis sur qu'après ils vont ... Yaya imagina le scène. "Oui, c'est honteux Yaya! Brandit le roi, Tadase avec son épée. C'est vrai, coupons lui la tête. Chuchoter Utau dans l'oreille de Nagehiko. Oui, je vais chercher un saladier!, annonce t-il en allant dans la cuisine." "GYAAAAHHHHHH.... JE VEUX GARDER MA TETE!!"

Amu = Eh! Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères!?

Yaya serrra ses joues avec ses deux mains.

Yaya = Damer! Je doit me reprendre! Bon, pour le moment Amu-chi, tu parlera à Kukai!

Amu = Hein ? Pourquoi ?!

Yaya = Eh bien parce que je suis sur qu'il t'écoutera...

D'un geste vif et précis, Amu sursauta hors du tabouret en tapant sur le comptoir

Amu = Je refuse! C'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation! C'est à toi de le faire!

Yaya = (Surpris) Hein ? Mais...Mais...

Elle l'a supplia même sur ses genoux.

Amu = J'ai dit non!

Yaya = Ooh, alors je demanderai à Tadase... Smirking sur le côté de la taille d'Amu

Amu = Toi! Fous la paix à Tadase-kun bon sang!

Tadase = Euh....Amu-chan ?

Amu = (Se retourne) Naniiiii !!

Elle élargit les yeux quand elle découvrit que c'était Tadase, qui venait juste d'arriver à l'instant.

Silence ~ Silence

Yaya = (Smirking) ... Gnn .... Elle souriant cruellement sur son plan, se releva et alla rejoindre l'autre pièce en rigolant

XxX

Amu = (Tremble)...Tadase-kun ... Anno, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle à moitié embarrassée, la voix menacent de traversé sa gorge.

Tadase = Je suis venu manger au restaurant.

Amu = _La honte, j'ai crié sur le prince ... _se pinçant les lèvres

Tadase = J'espère que tu te joindra à nous ?

Amu = S_i ça se trouve il va me détesté! Demain et encore demain ? Je m'en tellement d'avoir fait ça! Si je lui dit maintenant que je l'aime, il me répondre sûrement..._

Tadase = Amu-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Toucha l'épaule droite

Amu = "Hein ?" Reviens à la réalité

Tadase = Ha Ha! Tu étais ailleurs.

Amu = C-C'est vrai ... Soupira t-elle de justesse

Tadase se rendit compte de son changement d'humeur, il s'avança vers elle et prit son visage avec ses deux mains.

Amu = (Blush)... Tadase...

Tadase = Je t'ai rendu mal à l'aise ?, dit-il inquiet

Amu = _Son souffle...Je le sens sur mon visage et mes lèvres ...., _pensa t-elle en rougissant plus qu'avant. "Non, ça va aller..."

Tadase = Ouf ... j'ai cru que c'était grave ... dit-il en se séparant

Amu = ... _Tadase-kun est si aimable avec moi et mon cœur bat si vite.... Je dois en profiter pour lui dire que je l'aime tant qu'il encore temps!_

Il tapa sur ses genoux et en fouillant ses poches.

Amu = Tadase-kun, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire depuis longtemps...

Tadase = (Se redresse) Mhm... ?

XxX

Ran = Est-ce que...*

Miki = Ce serai...

Suu = Une déclaration desu ?

Ses trois chara disaient, perplexe entre elle, sous l'anonymat de Kiseki

Kiseki = ? Soupçon

XxX

Amu = Voilà! Il y a un moment que je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pas trouver le bon moment... dit-elle désespérément

Tadase = Oh... Ça doit être grave...

Amu = S'il-te plaît! Pourrez-tu m'écoutez... J'ai coupé court avant qu'il parle plus loin, comme je le connais, c'est un vrai bavard.

Tadase = Euh...Vas-y je t'écoutes.

Amu = Hum...Tadase-kun, je me rendu compte de ne pas t'avoir écouter depuis longtemps....et je tiens à te dire que cette proposition tiens toujours.

Tadase = Q-Quoi ?, demanda t-il, perplexe. Qu'elle proposition ?

Amu = _Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_ Plaça sa paume contre sa bouche et revint à lui. "Mhm rien du tout, j'ai dit quelqu'un chose de travers..."

Tadase = Mais non! Continue..s'il-te plaît.

Amu = Sourit .... Je voulais te dire que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et il est ici...

Tadase = (Surpris)... Hein ?! C'est Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?! C'est de lui que tu es amoureuse ?!

Amu = HEIN ???????? NON !!! Dit-elle en protestant dans tout les sens. "Ce n'est pas de lui que je parle....!"

Tadase = Ah... Il t'a fait du mal! Touchant les bras d'Amu et son visage, ainsi que ses mains

Amu = M-Mais TADASE-KUN !! Je n'ai mal nul part! Fit-elle en retirant ses mains, comme il était inquiet

Tadase = J..Je suis désolé...Amu

Amu = Tadase-kun! Proche de lui

Tadase = Oui!

Amu = Je...Je

Ran, Miki et Suu = Gambarre Amu-chan! Annonce t-elles à hautes voix

Tadase = ?

Amu = (Gonfle)... Je tenais à te dire que je t'a...

Nagehiko = OHHHHHH !!!! Hotori-kun, Amu-chan! Interrompt une voix de loin. C'était Nagehiko, arrivant en courant

Tadase = Fugisaki-kun...?

Nagehiko = Ohayo.

Tadase = Mhm Ohayo. Acquitte t-il devant lui

Nagehiko = Tu vas manger au restaurant ? Ça te dérange que j'invite les autres ?

Tadase = Non. En plus c'est à moi de régaler les estomacs.

Nagehiko = Super! Et toi Amu-chan ? Fixe sur le côté

Amu = (Lueur) ...Gneuuuuu.... _Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive maintenant ? Suis-je si compliqué à dire un seul mot ?, _pensa t-elle en tremblant

Nagehiko = Euh...Amu-chan, ça ne va pas....?

Tadase = (Fixe)... Hinamori-san, douquasta ?

Amu = R-Rien, passez devant je vous rejoins à table.... Dit-elle en souriant amèrement

Nagehiko = Eh... OK! Et Hotori-kun, tu devinera jamais ce que j'ai vu en passant devant ma chambre ce matin...! Passa son bras sur l'épaule ce celui-ci et l'emporta

Tadase = Non ? Quoi ?

XxX

Miki = Elle n'a pas l'air bien... Dit-elle touchant la joue de sa propriétaire

Suu = J'ai besoin d'un remède! Non, elle a besoin d'un remède! Flottant au dessus de Miki

Amu = Suu..

Suu = Hai desu...

Amu = Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci beaucoup. dit-elle avec un peu de salive sur le coin de sa bouche. "Par contre, vous ne m'aidez pas, là!"

Tous = Aaaaaah !!!! Quittes les alentours

Amu = Soupire... Aaaaaa... Tans-pis, j'essaierais une autre fois, même s'il faut que ça dure une éternité. Mais bon sang, POURQUOI CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ?!!!

Sa voix résonnait dans tout l'hôtel.

* * *

(PENDANT CE TEMPS AU RESTAURANT)

Rima = Tiens! J'ai cru entendre Amu hurler. S'assit sur le fauteuil

Kusu-Kusu = Moi aussi...

Rima = Pouf... A moins que ce soit mon imagination.

**A suivre....**

**XxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxX**

Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais croyez-moi ce n'est pas qu'une histoire Amuto, c'est un peu de tout. "Amuto, Tadamu, Rimahiko, Yayakukai, Kutaeu...." Fautes d'orthographes. Gomen!

Il y pas très longtemps, d'autres idées me sont venus, j'ai vraiment hâte de les écrire! En attendant, 5 reviews pour que je postes le prochain. Merci! Soyez indulgent(e)s... -.-

**Ja na!**


End file.
